Sin poder evitarlo
by back2start
Summary: Bella se marcha a Nueva York para empezar la universidad. Allí conoce a Edward, quien la hará cuestionarse su relación con Jacob, su novio de toda la vida. ExB Todos humanos
1. Prefacio

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mia, jugando los personajes creados por ella.

Summary: Bella se va a Nueva York a empezar la universidad, dejando atrás a Jacob, su novio, con quien desea mantener la relación. En la ciudad, conocerá a Alice,Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Edward, quien le obligará a replantearse muchas cosas, entre ellas, su amor por Jacob. ExB Todos Humanos

**PREFACIO**

Le busqué por toda la sala. Apenas era consciente de que mirada se movía impaciente, descartando rostro tras rostro. De pronto, sentí un dolor en el pecho, como si alguien estuviera estrujando mi corazón. Y supe que no podía fingir ni un segundo más, por lo que solté de golpe la mano de mi novio.

-Lo siento, tengo que ir al baño.

Salí corriendo de allí, buscando en cada rincón un alivio al dolor. Y de pronto, le vi. Apoyado en uno de los balcones, con un cigarrillo en la mano. A la luz de la luna, parecía un dios griego tallado en mármol, y su semblante triste contribuía a esta visión. Me acerqué y suavemente posé mi mano en su espalda.. El chico se giró y me miró, transmitiéndome todo el dolor que atormentaba su alma.

-Parece que no soy tan fuerte. Hace un momento te estabas riendo. Riéndote con él. Parecías feliz…y ha sido más de lo que podía soportar. No tengo derecho a enfadarme contigo, ni siquiera tengo derecho a enfadarme con él.- hizo una pausa y le dio una calada al cigarrillo – No lo sé, tal vez estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo, dime ¿lo estoy perdiendo?

No supe que contestar. Sólo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras una lagrima recorría mi mejilla.


	2. Nueva Ciudad, Nueva Vida

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo juego con ellos para crear una nueva historia.

**CAPÍTULO 1: Nueva Ciudad, nueva vida**

Al despertarme, tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de donde estaba. Llevaba tres días en mi nuevo hogar, un pequeño apartamento de Nueva York que compartía con otras dos chicas, la despampanante Rosalie y la menuda Alice, estudiantes de primer año como yo. Por el momento, eran las dos únicas personas que conocía en la ciudad.

Tras un montón de discusiones, mis padres habían accedido a que abandonara Cape May, un pueblo del sur de Nueva Jersey, y empezara mi vida universitaria en Nueva York. No había sido fácil mi marcha, en especial por lo que respectaba a Jacob, mi novio. Llevábamos saliendo tres años, y nuestra relación era tan madura ya que la distancia no nos supuso más que pena. No había distancia capaz de separarnos, y habíamos quedado en visitarnos al menos dos veces al mes. De todos modos, Cape May y Nueva York estaban separados por apenas tres horas de coche. Jacob tenía mi misma edad, aunque era bastante más alto que yo. Era de piel morena, pues sus padres eran nativos americanos. Le encantaban las motos y los coches, y aquel año iba a empezar en la escuela de mecánica y por las tardes, trabajaría como aprendiz en un taller. Era amable y simpático, siempre me hacía reír. Aunque tenía un carácter muy fuerte, jamás lo mostraba conmigo.

La verdad es que no sabía muy bien que me había llevado a Nueva York, según mis padres aburrimiento. En mi opinión, necesitaba algo más que lo que Cape May podía ofrecerme. Mis amigos no lo entendieron, excepto Ángela que siempre era comprensiva conmigo,

_Flash-back_

_Empezaré literatura en Nueva York.- le dije a Ángela una noche sentadas en el paseo marítimo. _

_¿Perdona? Creí que te habías quitado Nueva York de la cabeza._

_Yo siempre había querido vivir en Nueva York, pero todos creyeron que no me iría ahora que tenía a Jacob. La verdad es que me resultaba difícil separarme de él. En los últimos años habíamos crecido juntos, y le amaba. Le amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero…_

_Ang, lo necesito. No puedo quedarme aquí por más tiempo. Tengo que ir y hacer lo que realmente quiero hacer. Amo a Jacob, y sé que él me ama también. Lo superaremos, igual que nuestra amistad, ¿verdad?_

_Supongo que si…es solo…te voy a echar muchísimo de menos Bells. Sé que debes hacerlo…lo entiendo._

_Gracias. Eres la mejor._

_Nos abrazamos y lloramos juntas. Jamás habíamos pasado más de dos semanas separadas. Igual que no había pasado dos semanas separada de Jacob en los últimos tres años. _

_Fin flash-back_

Me levanté lentamente, estirándome mientras me dirigía al comedor. Alice corría de un lado para otro, algo que parecía ser bastante común en ella, mientras Rosalie preparaba café.

Buenos días Bella,- dijo con entusiasmo Alice. Su voz era tan melodiosa que parecía que cantaba en vez de hablar.- Por favor, Rosalie, ¿no podéis tener vuestra noche romántica otro día?- añadió dirigiéndose hacia la despampanante rubia a la vez que se sentaba en el taburete de la cocina.

Lo siento pero no. Vamos Alice, tienes que entenderlo, precisamente porque ellos van al concierto nosotros vamos a tener nuestra noche. ¿Por qué no va Bella contigo?

¿Yo? ¿A dónde?- intentaba fingir indiferencia, pero la verdad es que estaba totalmente perdida. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando, cosa que me ocurría a menudo ya que ellas eran amigas desde la infancia.

Bueno, sabes que mi hermano vive con el novio de Rosalie, ¿verdad?- ni siquiera me dio tiempo a asentir con la cabeza- Pues con ellos también vive otro chico…Jasper

Y Alice, obviamente, esta coladita por él desde Junio- se burló Rosalie. Alice le sacó la lengua y volvió a dirigirse a mí.

Jasper vino a casa una semana cuando él y mi hermano tuvieron vacaciones, y bueno, yo creo que surgió algo ya que hablamos un montón y nos hemos enviado montones de mails estos meses –Aunque no la conocía muy bien, estaba claro que Rosalie tenía razón, Alice se moría por Jasper.- Y esta noche hay ese concierto, al que por supuesto irán, pero Rosalie no quiere ir porque ella y Emmett quieren aprovechar el piso – Terminó añadiendo una nota molesta a su voz mientras le dirigía una mirada a Rosalie.

Yo te acompaño. Me gustan los conciertos y quiero conocer a ese famoso hermano tuyo.

¡Oh! ¡Gracias Bella! ¡Eres la mejor, nos lo pasaremos en grande!

Lo cierto es que me moría de ganas por hacer algo además de decorar y amueblar el apartamento, y Alice no había parado de hablar sobre su hermano des de que nos habíamos conocido. Le había descrito como un chico guapísimo, simpático e inteligente, y un autentico capullo en lo que a las chicas se refería. Me pidió que no me enamorará de él, a lo que yo contesté con una sonrosa carcajada. Nadie podía hacerme dejar de pensar en Jacob ni por un segundo.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, dejando paso lentamente a la hora de marcharse hacia el local donde habíamos quedado en encontrarnos con Edward, el hermano de Alice, y Jasper. Por el camino, Alice me puso al día con todo lujo de detalles de todos y cada uno de los encuentros ocurridos entre ella y Jasper.

-Sabes, sé que es imposible saberlo, pero es que lo presiento. Sé que tenemos que estar juntos, y que será maravilloso. Llevo tanto tiempo esperando a un chico como él…es maravilloso Bella, ¡y tan guapo! – dijo, tan ilusionada que casi podía palparse la euforia a su alrededor.

- Eso es genial, y además por lo que cuentas parece que a él también le gustas, ¿no?

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta como, pero habíamos llegado. El concierto se daba en un pequeño local, decorado con un montón de fotografías de lo que supuse, eran clientes habituales. Al fondo, habían abierto unas puertas correderas que daban a un pequeño patio, justo en el lado opuesto al escenario, donde la banda daba los últimos retoques a su equipo antes del concierto. Nos quedamos allí en la puerta, mientras Alice se ponía de puntillas para buscar a los chicos.

-¡Ahí están!- exclamó. Apoyados en la barra había dos chicos altos y rubios. Uno de ellos llevaba un poco de melena, mientras que el otro, que tenía el pelo más oscuro, lo llevaba más corto y alborotado. No sé que me ocurrió, pero desee con todas mis fuerzas que el chico del pelo largo fuera Jasper. Tan pronto como lo pensé, me obligué a pensar en otro chico: Jacob. Obviamente el chico del pelo dorado era tremendamente guapo, pero yo tenía a alguien infinitamente mejor en casa.

- ¡Hola chicos! Bella este es mi hermano, Edward.- Dijo Alice, señalando al chico de pelo dorado. Él se giro hacia mí lentamente, y me estudio con la mirada, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida que no supe interpretar muy bien.- Y él es Jasper. Chicos esta es Bella, mi nueva compañera de piso.

- Es un placer-solté con un hilo de voz.

-Igualmente- respondió Jasper, casi sin apartar sus ojos de los de Alice.

- Encantado, no sé como aguantas a este monstruito todo el día- dijo Edward con una voz melodiosa mientras le daba un codazo a la pequeña Alice. Guapo y simpático, ni rastro de ser un capullo. No parecía engreído, pero por su pose se podía decir que estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

No sé como ocurrió pero los cuatro empezamos a hablar animadamente, casi como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, hasta que una hora más tarde empezó el concierto. Para cuando me di cuenta, Jasper y Alice estaban completamente alejados de nosotros, sentados en una mesa charlando. Edward siguió mi mirada.

No te enfades con ella por dejarte sola conmigo. Llevan todo el verano esperando esta noche.-Me soltó de sopetón.

No me enfado, solo estaba cotilleando- esbocé mi mejor sonrisa- No te enfades tu con ella por tener que ser mi niñera.- Se rió, y juraría que era la risa más hermosa que había oído nunca.

No me enfado –dijo usando mis mismas palabras- me encanta hacer de niñera- Me dedicó de nuevo una sonrisa torcida, y dejé de respirar durante unos segundos.

Me pasé el resto del concierto intentando no mirarle, por lo que de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia Alice y Jasper, y siempre al volver la mirada al frente acababa echando un nuevo vistazo a Edward, quien parecía totalmente inmerso en el concierto.

Ha estado bien- dijo Edward cuando el grupo dejó de tocar. Entonces me miró. Su sonrisa aún dibujada en sus labios- ¿Buscamos a la parejita o tomamos algo antes?

¡Chicos!- gritó Alice mientras se acercaba de nuevo a nosotros.- Vamos a tomar algo. Si volvemos tan pronto les fastidiaremos el plan a Rose y Emmett.-agregó con una amplia sonrisa.

Lo siento Alice – me disculpé.- Estoy hecha polvo, la mudanza me ha dejado sin fuerzas. Pero id vosotros, no me importa en serio.

Te acompaño a casa.

Nos quedamos todos pasmados ante la oferta de Edward, y Alice me miró con cara de "Te había avisado". No podía ser que estuviera ligando conmigo, probablemente solo estaba siendo amable, así que no entendí muy bien a que venía la expresión de Alice. Al ver la expresión de su hermana y que nadie reaccionaba, Edward añadió:

Vamos, está oscuro y es nueva en la ciudad. A saber en qué problemas podría meterse.

Todos nos reímos, aunque yo estaba alucinada. Realmente era un imán para los problemas, y sin saberlo, Edward se había dado cuenta de ello. Era probable que acabara perdida en una ciudad como aquella, así que acepte su oferta sin pensármelo más.

Te lo agradezco, realmente atraigo al peligro.- Y nos intercambiamos una amplia sonrisa mientras despedíamos a Alice y Jasper.

**********************

**Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo! Es mi primer fic, así que agradeceria que me dijerias que os parece, y sobretodo si creeis que es demasiado largo... A veces me enrollo un poco!! Jeje**

**En principio iré subiendo un capitulo a la semana, pero este ya lo tenia totalmente acabado así que lo he colgado antes. Os dejo un adelanto del proximo:**

_Me quedé callada. No sabia que decirle. Normalmente no era una chica timida. Era capaz de dar un corte a cualquiera, o solia serlo. Con Edward era distinto. Era él quien siempre me dejaba a mi cortada. Mientras procesaba su pregunta, me di cuenta de que él se había acercado a mí, y me miraba fijamente._

**Hasta pronto!!!**_  
_


	3. Primera noche

Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo los tomo prestados para mi historia!

**CAPITULO 2: Primera noche**

No sé quien inició la conversación, pero de camino a casa Edward y yo no dejamos de hablar ni un instante. Hablamos de mis primeros días en Nueva York, y de cómo había resistido al terremoto de Alice. Cada vez que hablaba de su hermana, su voz desprendía un amor y un respeto que me hacían sonreír. De hecho, creo que sonreí mucho durante todo el trayecto, y también me reí mucho. De pronto, Edward me dejó tan pasmada que me detuve en medio de la calle.

-¿Y qué le parece a tu novio que te hayas cambiado de ciudad?

-¿Y cómo sabes tú que tengo novio?

- Alice.- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Definitivamente era muy atractivo, tanto que ni siquiera hablándome de mi novio era capaz de dejar de admirarle. Me forcé a distraer mi atención de sus verdes ojos.

- Pues la verdad es que no le pareció una idea genial, pero llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y entendió que yo necesitaba este cambio. Y ya sabes, nos visitaremos a menudo.- Indirectamente quería dejar claro, tal vez para mí que para él, que entre nosotros no había ni una posibilidad de que fuera a ocurrir algo. Sin embargo, hablar de la separación me entristecía, aún con un hombre como Edward al lado, así que forcé una sonrisa- ¿Y a que vino que Alice te informara sobre mí?

De nuevo, esa sonrisa.

-Eres la chica nueva. Debía estar informado.

Por supuesto. Alice me había informado también a mí sobre el ligón de su hermano. La verdad es que no había más que verle, no solo era guapo y tenía un cuerpo perfecto, todo en él era atractivo. Su voz, su sonrisa, su pose,…era obviamente el tipo de chico que acaba por darte dolores de cabeza. Pero a pesar de ello, durante nuestra conversación me pareció a la vez alguien muy distinto. Alguien amable, con quien me sentía muy cómoda.

-¿Un cigarrillo? –Preguntó ofreciéndome el paquete del que acababa de sacar un cigarrillo. Cogí uno.

-Gracias

Iba a colocarlo entre mis labios cuando Edward me quitó de las manos. Lo puso entre sus labios, lo encendió y me lo devolvió mientras expulsaba el humo. ¿Como lo hacía? Aquel chico lograba que la más mínima de las tonterías pareciera una invitación para acercarse a su perfecto cuerpo.

Nuestra conversación continuó distendida mente, y sin darme cuenta llegamos a mi portal. Edward esperó a que abriera la puerta, y entones me agarró del brazo.

-¿Es que vas a dejarme en la calle? – Juro que se me paró el corazón. No podía ser verdad, no podía estar pasándome. Una cosa era mantener la cabeza fría en la calle. Otra muy distinta era meter a Edward en casa. Alice me había avisado de esto. Entonces me di cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin responder.- No voy a hacerte nada. No puedo volver a casa porque no quiero fastidiarles la fiesta a los tortolitos. Prometo portarme bien.

Tragué saliva. Una sonrisa torcida y extrañamente perversa acompañó sus últimas palabras. No sabía muy bien como lo hacía, pero despertaba algo en mi, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Pero me repuse a tiempo.

-No te tengo miedo. Tengo novio, ¿recuerdas? Por mal que tú te portes, yo no soy una chica mala.

Me giré rápidamente. Mientras le daba al botón de llamada del ascensor juraría que le oí susurrar. "Eso ya lo veremos". No lo era. Estaba segura de que por más que Edward pudiera atraerme físicamente, yo amaba a Jacob. Supuse que mi comodidad se debía tan solo al nacimiento de una amistad. Nadie prohíbe la amistad con un chico guapo, aunque una no sea de piedra.

Entramos en el apartamento, sin saber muy bien que hacer ninguno de los dos. Fue el primer momento en que pude ver a Edward inquieto des de que le había conocido. Fue andando lentamente por la entrada, luego el comedor, prestando atención a los cambios que yo había introducido en el apartamento.

-Me encanta vuestro apartamento. Entre las tres habéis creado una mezcla muy interesante.- Su sonrisa se había vuelto inocente. Empezó a mirar los cds que había dejado al lado del equipo de música. Cogió un disco.- ¿Te gusta Death Cab for Cutie?

-Me encantan.- afirmé sonriendo mientras iba acercándome a él como una polilla a la luz. Con una gracia sobrehumana sacó el disco de su estuche y lo metió en el equipo. Le dio al play y la música lleno toda la habitación.

-Parece que tienes buen gusto. Me gustan las chicas con gusto.

Vale. Estaba en un piso totalmente vació con un chico que era probablemente el más guapo y sexy que había conocido en mi vida. Tenía que esforzarme por pensar en Jacob, pero Edward no me lo ponía nada fácil. Empezaba a no gustarme esta situación. Después de todo, yo amaba a Jacob, y no quería que una atracción física pasajera destruyera nuestra relación. No podía dejar que Edward ejerciera ese poder en mí, pero cuando me hablaba con ese tono seductor y su aterciopelada voz… De pronto, esa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Oye, ¿tienes hambre?

- La verdad es que sí. Voy a coger unas galletas o algo, ¿te apetece?

- No sé si Alice te habrá informado de esto, pero hago los mejores crepes del mundo.

- Eso habrá que comprobarlo.

No sabía porque razón no era capaz de dejar de sonreírle. Hacía apenas unas horas que le conocía y ya hablábamos con total naturalidad. Parecía que el flirteo me salía solo, sin yo quererlo. Y eso que llevaba tres años sin tener que flirtear con nadie. Me sentí fatal, aunque solo hasta que Edward sonrió de nuevo y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Abrí dos cervezas mientras él preparaba los ingredientes, y me subí de un salto al mármol de la cocina.

Mientras cocinaba, seguimos charlando. Hasta el momento sabía que estaba estudiando medicina, y que estaba en el equipo de baloncesto de la universidad. Sus padres, y los de Alice, vivían en la costa Oeste, cerca de Seattle, en un lugar llamado Forks

En el instituto, Edward había conocido a Emmett, quien también jugaba al baloncesto. Lo de Emmett y Rosalie fue amor a primera vista. A Jasper le conoció en un campamento de verano hacia bastantes años, y desde entonces habían ido siempre al mismo campamento. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y los dos tenían el sueño de vivir en Nueva York algún día. . Finalmente, habían ido a Nueva York en busca de una nueva vida, igual que yo, y fue tan buena su experiencia que Alice y Rosalie hicieron lo mismo al año siguiente.

Le encantaba la música, tocaba el piano y la guitarra, y nuestros gustos musicales eran bastante más que parecidos. Finalmente acabó con las crepes y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina. Di el primer bocado.

-¡Dios! ¡Esto esta riquísimo!

- Lo sé.- contestó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Madre mía. No volverás a salir de este piso. Te quiero haciendo crepes todo el día. – me reí, pero no estaba preparada para su contestación.

-¿Es que vas a secuestrarme?- preguntó seductoramente.

Me quedé callada. No sabía que decirle. Normalmente no era una chica tímida. Era capaz de dar un corte a cualquiera, o solía serlo. Con Edward era distinto. Era él quien siempre me dejaba a mi cortada. Mientras procesaba su pregunta, me di cuenta de que él se había acercado a mí, y me miraba fijamente. No sé si notó mi incomodidad o si fueron imaginaciones mías, pero me pareció que de golpe se volvió inseguro. Entonces se separó de mí y se levantó.

- No te preocupes, no te será necesario. Suelo estar por aquí, así que cuando venga tendrás tus crepes.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.- Me tengo que ir ya. Buenas noches Bella.

Y se marchó. Me dejó alucinada. Hacia un momento estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí, y al siguiente huía de allí. Ni siquiera había abierto la boca, y estaba segura de que no le importaba intimidarme. Alice me había dicho que solía intimidar a las chicas con comentarios seductores. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué se había marchado así? Me levanté de la silla y me fui corriendo hacia la puerta. Pero ya se había ido.

************************************

Aquí teneis otro capitulo!! Esta semana he tenido muchos trabajos así que me ha costado un poco acabarlo pero por fin salió.

Espero que os este gustando la historia. Dejad reviews por favor que así se lo que os gusta lo que no, y además me animais.

Besitos!!!!


	4. Amigos Nuevos, Enemigos Viejos

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y yo juego con ellos para crear esta historia.

**CAPITULO 3 Amigos nuevos, enemigos viejos**

El tono de llamada de mi móvil me despertó. La única razón por la que no lancé el móvil por la ventana fue porque quien me llamaba era Jacob. Estuvimos hablando hora y media. Nos contamos todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, aunque en mi relato, no se por qué, omití mi paseo con Edward y los crepes. No había ocurrido nada con Edward, pero no quería hablarle a Jacob de él. Me pareció que me negada a hacerles coexistir. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Decidí dejar a Edward a un lado y concentrarme en Jacob.

En un momento dado, Alice abrió de golpe mi puerta chillando.

-¡Bella! Por fin ocurrió. ¡Jasper y yo estamos juntos! Siento interrumpir pero necesito que vengas a la cocina ya mismo. - De golpe, dejo de chillar y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa - Así nos explicas lo de los crepes.

Me quedé blanca. Al otro lado del teléfono podía oír.

-¿Qué crepes?

- Jacob cariño, tengo que colgar. Alice necesita un desayuno de chicas.

-¿A mí no vas a contarme lo de los crepes?

-Solo es que cuando llegué a casa estaba hambrienta y me puse a hacer crepes.- Excusé con una risita nerviosa.- Te quiero. Hablamos por la noche.

Nada más colgar miré a Alice. Se estaba tapando la boca con la mano y de pronto se echó a reír.

- Lo siento. No me di cuenta que hablabas con Jacob. Vamos, Rosalie ha ido a por unos bollos.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos no ocurrió nada con tu hermano. Solo comimos crepes.

-¿Y por qué no le has dicho eso mismo a Jacob?- preguntó inquisitiva.

-Vamos Alice, hoy toca hablar de ti y de Jasper.

-Tienes razón. ¡Le adoro! Fue maravilloso.

Rosalie llegó enseguida. Mientras preparaba café, Alice empezó su relato. Ella y Jasper habían ido a comer algo y luego dieron un largo paseo. Estuvieron hablando todo el tiempo, y Alice comentó lo cómoda que se sentía a su lado. "Como yo con Edward" pensé, pero me obligue a borrar ese pensamiento. Finalmente, cerca del rio, él la besó. No hubo aviso ni nada, simplemente la besó. Al terminar, le dijo que estaba locamente enamorado de ella y que no podía guardárselo más. Alice solo le había preguntado que porque había tardado tanto en besarla y confesarle aquello. Alice no cabía en sí misma, e irradiaba felicidad.

-Chicas…ha sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida. De verdad, le quiero tanto que me duele.

-Me alegro tanto por ti- Dijo Rosalie mientras la abrazaba. Yo le sonreí y me uní al abrazo. No sabía cómo pero ambas habían logrado que allí, en un apartamento en el que apenas llevaba tres días, me sintiera como en casa.

-¡Yo también me alegró por mí!- rió Alice.- Los chicos vendrán a comer hoy…tenemos que despedir el verano…que pena.

Era cierto. Al día siguiente empezaban las clases, y por lo tanto, era el final oficial del verano. Los chicos llegaron a la hora de comer, y pasaron la tarde entera en nuestro apartamento. Edward no mencionó ni una vez su extraño comportamiento de anoche. A media tarde me entro el hambre así que decidí preparar algo de merienda.

-¿Preparada para el gran día?- preguntó una voz de terciopelo. Alcé la mirada y le vi apoyado, de espaldas, en el fregadero. Realmente me ponía nerviosa este chico, y ni siquiera sabia porque. Puse mi mejor sonrisa, intentando disimular.

- Solo me da miedo perderme. Por la mañana Alice y Rosalie empiezan a la misma hora que yo, pero luego acabo más tarde y tendré que volver sola.- dije riéndome nerviosamente.

-Puedes llamarme si te pierdes.- Ahí estaba otra vez. La voz seductora y la peligrosa proximidad.- Aunque en realidad tu facultad me queda medio de camino de la mía. Puedo pasar a recogerte y así no te pierdes.

Tragué saliva. La verdad es que no quería perderme que quería volver a estar a solas con él, para analizar su comportamiento.

-Gracias, seria todo un detalle.

Las clases empezaron con tranquilidad. Conocí a algunos de mis nuevos compañeros. Entre ellos, conocí a dos chicas, Blair y Gina, quienes se convertirían en mis dos inseparables compañeras de clase... Por fin terminaron y me dirigía a la salida de la facultad cuando, de pronto, escuché una voz demasiado familiar que me llamaba.

-¡Bella! Había oído que habías huido de Cape May, pero no imaginé encontrarte aquí.

No cabía duda. La voz chillona y aquel desquiciante tono solo podían provenir de una persona. Lauren. Solía ir a mi instituto, pero el año pasado sus padres se separaron y ella acabó viviendo en Nueva York con su madre. Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien. Principalmente porque siempre le gustó Jacob y no soportaba que él estuviera conmigo. Creí que jamás tendría que volver a verla. Y ahora, iba a mi misma facultad. Perfecto.

- Lauren, que sorpresa. Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí. En fin me están esperando, así que tengo un poco de prisa. Ya nos veremos por aquí.

No tenia ningunas ganas de hablar con ella, así que no me esforcé en absoluto por ser cortés. Vi a Edward esperándome en la entrada así que le saludé con la mano mientras me acercaba. Al llegar a su altura, me dedicó una de sus perfectas sonrisas.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-Vaya Bella, ¿Quién es tu amigo?- Lauren otra vez. Que pesadilla. Me fijé en ella y vi como admiraba a Edward, quien le devolvió una mirada extrañada.

-Es Edward. Ella es Lauren, una conocida de Cape May- Le expliqué remarcando la palabra conocida. Esperaba que Edward entendiera que quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Encantada Edward. No sabía que Bella tuviera amigos tan…atractivos- dijo con un suspiro.

No me lo podía creer. No había tardado ni veinte segundos en tirarle los tejos a Edward. No podía importarme, yo tenía novio. Pero ver a Lauren ligando con Edward me puso de los nervios. Edward se había quedado tan pasmado como yo.

-Esto..., si encantado.

-Espero verte pronto…y a ti también Bella. ¡Ciao chicos! –Dijo al alejarse, moviendo ridículamente las caderas. En aquel preciso instante desee darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero por suerte Edward me miró con su maravillosa sonrisa. No podía estar enfada cuando veía esa sonrisa.

-Que miedo. Parece que os lleváis muy bien.- Comentó divertido.

-Si, es mi mejor amiga.- Contesté irónicamente. Nos echamos a reír los dos. El camino a casa fue como todas nuestras caminatas, hablar y hablar. Solo que esta vez fui yo quien habló.

-Bueno, después de mi superollo del otro día – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- que por cierto, se que solo escuchaste por comer mis deliciosas crepes, ahora te toca a ti.

-¿Qué es lo que me toca?

-Explicarme tu vida, o inventate algo -contestó despreocupadamente- Ya sabes yo te estuve dando la paliza, así que te dejo que te vengues.

- Sí, realmente fue una paliza, pero dejame pensarme si contrate mi vida o inventarme una.

Nos echamos los dos a reír mientras echabamos a andar hacia casa. Me pareció que a él podría contarle toda mi vida entera, entre nosotros había una confianza muy acogedora, como si hiciera años que nos conocíamos. Le conté sobre Lauren, y la razón de nuestra enemistad. Le hablé también de mis amigas en Cape May, en especial de mi mejor amiga, Ángela. La echaba muchísimo de menos. Edward también me habló de sus amigos en Forks.

Finalmente llegamos al apartamento. Tras despedirme de Edward subí a casa y me fui directamente a mi habitación. Me eché en la cama y encendí mi Ipod. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Sabía que quería a Jacob pero cada vez que estaba con Edward era como si Jacob no existiera. Edward hacia que el tiempo volase mientras conversábamos y parecía que nos conociéramos de toda la vida, cuando solo hacía dos días. Me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo…sonreía al pensar en Edward. Claramente, tenía un problema.

*********************

Siento el retraso, pero estoy teniendo muchisimo trabajo. A ver si luego tengo tiempo para leer algunas historias, que me estoy quedando atrasada jeje

En fin, espero que os guste y que dejeis reviews. ¡HAsta pronto!!


	5. El inicio del fin

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo juego con ellos para crear esta historia.

**CAPITULO 4 El inicio del fin**

La primera semana de clases pasó sin mayores incidentes. Empezaba a llevarme mejor con Gina y Blair, dos compañeras de clase con las que salí a comer un par de días. Los chicos venían cada día a nuestro apartamento, a veces a cenar y a veces a pasar el rato. Edward había pasado a recogerme cada día al salir de clase.

La cosa se había normalizado un poco. Seguíamos hablando horas y horas, y yo seguía sintiendo mi tonta sonrisa cada vez que hablaba con él pero lo tenía controlado. Sabía que Edward y yo no podíamos ser nada más que amigos, y me mentalicé de ello. No podía alejarme de él, ya que era el hermano de mi compañera de piso y el mejor amigo de su novio y del novio de mi otra compañera. Además, no quería alejarme de él. No por la atracción física que despertaba en mí, sino porque en el poco tiempo en que le había conocido, sabía que había encontrado un amigo en él, y no quería perderle. De modo que decidí ser adulta, guardarme mi atracción en un cajoncito, y tirar la llave.

Por suerte, Jacob llamaba cada día, y nos mandábamos mensajes a menudo, por lo que me era difícil olvidarme de que le quería. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que Edward no lo tenía tan claro. El jueves por la noche Jasper y Alice y Rosalie y Emmett se fueron por separado a sus respectivas cenas románticas, así que decidí quedarme en casa, conectarme a internet y hablar con mis viejos amigos de Cape May. Encendí el Messenger y empecé a hablar con Jacob y también con Ángela, quien me puso rápidamente al día de todos los cotilleos de nuestra pequeña ciudad. De pronto un pitido y el corazón se me aceleró. No había mirado el nombre, pero sabía muy bien quien acababa de conectarse. Una ventanita con el nombre de Edward escrito en ella parpadeaba en mi escritorio.

_Edward: ¡!Bells!! ¿Cómo va la noche sin las chicas?_

Respondí rápidamente.

_Bella: De momento bien, estoy hablando con algunos amigos de mi casa._

_Edward: Vaya, me preguntaba si te aburrías. Habría pasado a verte. Yo me muero de asco aquí en casa, solo._

_Bella. Puedes venir, además aún no he cenado nada. ¿Te espero?_

_Edward: En media hora me tienes ahí… ¡con pizzas! ¿Crepes de postre? Hasta ahora Bells ;)_

No me lo podía creer. La conversación había durado apenas un minuto y Edward venia hacia mi piso. Mi piso vacío…otra vez. No me había dado tiempo a pensar, mis dedos fueron más rápidos, atendieron a un impulso y no escucharon a mi diminuta cabeza. No es que pensara que no podía controlarme, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que aquello estaba mal, que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo…un lobo guapísimo, pensé. Verdaderamente me estaba trastornando. Probablemente era el cambio de ciudad, añoraba a mis amigos y a Jacob, y Edward era un chico tremendamente guapo que además se llevaba muy bien conmigo. Aquél cumulo había hecho que la sonrisa de Edward me provocará una sensación largamente olvidada, pero era tan solo el anhelo de tener a alguien cerca… ¿verdad?

Me despedí rápidamente de Ángela y de Jacob, demasiado rápidamente me diría más tarde. Me dirigí al baño y me arreglé un poco el pelo. No iba a cambiarme, o Edward notaria que había algo raro. Las otras noches las chicas y yo estábamos siempre con el chándal puesto, así que esta noche debía ser igual. Edward llegó puntualmente, al abrir la puerta me lo encontré con una enorme sonrisa.

-Señorita, su pizza.

-Gracias. Entra vamos.

Comimos rápidamente mientras veíamos un par de capítulos de Friends que daban en la televisión. Me parecía que aquella noche no habíamos hablado de nada, pero sin embargo no estuvimos callados ni un segundo. De nuevo, las horas se me hicieron minutos. Edward y yo estuvimos sentados en el sofá, a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, y cuando nos reíamos por alguno de los gags de la serie, nuestros brazos se rozaban. ¿Como podía ser tan sexy un simple roce?

En algún momento de la noche, me quedé dormida en el sofá. Edward aún no se había marchado, de eso estaba segura. La luz del sol me despertó a la mañana siguiente. Confusa, abrí los ojos y por un momento no supe donde me encontraba. ¿Era mi habitación? De pronto recordé donde y con quien me había quedado dormida la noche anterior. Me incorporé de un salto, y entonces me percaté de que había un papel a mi lado, con algo escrito en él. La letra era fina y elegante.

_No quise despertarte anoche. Parecías tan tranquila durmiendo._

_E._

No podía creerlo. ¿Me había dejado una nota? ¿Y porque me hacia tanta ilusión un estúpido trozo de papel? Decidí que no podía obsesionarme más con Edward, así que me centré en que, finalmente, había llegado el viernes. Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, donde me encontré con Alice.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…con ti quería yo hablar- me dijo misteriosamente. Me puso café en una taza y me lo pasó- ¿qué te había dicho yo de mi hermano?

- ¿Perdona? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Alice me había asustado. Me hablaba en un tono acusador, y no pude evitar preguntarme si mi atracción por Edward era tan evidente.

- Se que ayer estuvo aquí. Sé que os quedasteis dormidos juntos, bien acurrucaditos.- dijo con sorna- Bella, no te cuelgues de él por lo que más quieras. Es mi hermano, un amigo genial, pero es un cerdo con las mujeres.

- Alice, Alice- la interrumpí- No pasó nada. Yo me quedé dormida en el sofá, a su lado sí, pero no acurrucados.

- ¿Estás segura? – Carcajeó Alice- Porque cuando llegué anoche os encontré a los dos dormidos en el sofá, a-bra-za-dos.

Me quedé de piedra. Me había quedado dormida y no recordaba a Alice llegar ni a Edward llevarme a la habitación. Alice notó mi reacción.

- Vaya…realmente ¿no lo recuerdas? Debisteis abrazaros mientras dormías…Que monos, si es que nunca fallo.

- ¿Nunca fallas el que?- pregunté con recelo.

- Bella, yo veo las cosas antes de que ocurran. Me voy que llego tarde. – Cogió las llaves y se marchó dando alegres saltitos. Iba a gritarle "¿Qué cosas?" pero no podía reaccionar. ¿Abrazados? Pudo ser que estando dormidos ocurriera por accidente. Pero si él me llevó a la cama tuvo que darse cuenta. Me quedé sentada en la cocina, observando al vacio, bebiendo el café a pequeños sorbitos.

No pasaba nada. Me había abrazado mil veces con algunos de mis amigos, aunque no solía dormir abrazada a ellos. ¿Porque Edward me hacía sentirlo diferente? Tenía que aceptar que me atraía, pero debía tener claros dos factores: uno, yo tenía novio, y dos, Edward era un capullo con las chicas. Sin embargo no me daba la sensación de que estuviera jugando conmigo. Todo parecía tan natural entre nosotros…

Suspiré. Una nota y un abrazo y me estaba volviendo loca por momentos. "Pareces una niña pequeña", me dije. Cogí el teléfono, necesitaba volver a la realidad, así que llamé a Jacob para sentirme un poco mejor. Funcionó. Con Jacob, todo era más fácil, solo escuchar su voz me hacia olvidarme de todo.

Mientras hablábamos recibí un mensaje, pero no lo abrí de inmediato. Cuando colgué el teléfono, abrí el mensaje.

_¡Me duele la espalda! Maldito sofá de Ikea. ¿Ha dormido bien señorita Bella?_

_E._

No pude evitar sonreír como una tonta. Al darme cuenta de mi reacción, en seguida cerré el telefono y lo lancé sobre la cama. Tan solo podia pensar en una cosa. Jacob lo ponía todo fácil, y parecía que Edward estaba dispuesto a complicarlo.

**Hola!!**

**Por fin pude actualizar, siento haber tardado tanto pero es que he tenido montones de trabajo, espero no haceros esperar tanto para el próximo.**

**Y ya saben…dejen reviews porfavor,animan a seguir escribiendo!!**


	6. Chicas, compras y guitarras

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo juego con ellos para crear mi historia.

**CAPITULO 5: Chicas, compras y guitarras**

Me quedé pasmada, sentada en el taburete de la cocina, con el móvil en la mano. Mi cabeza me decía que no le contestara, que hacerlo significaba que iba a seguirle el juego. Pero decidí no hacerle caso a mi cabeza. Tardé diez minutos en escribir un cortísimo mensaje. Borré y escribí las letras unas diez veces.

_Buenos días. Yo he dormido bastante bien. Será que alguien me salvó del malvado sofá._

_B._

Me terminé el café y me di una ducha. Necesitaba airearme y el día era soleado, así que decidí dar un paseo por Central Park. Me puse unos vaqueros y una sencilla camiseta de manga corta. Me calcé mis converse favoritas, y cogí una chaqueta y las llaves de casa al salir. Encendí mi Ipod de camino al metro, y entonces escuche una voz que me llamaba. Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con Rosalie, que al parecer venia de casa de Emmett.

¡Hola Rose!- Exclamé mientras la saludaba con la mano. Ella llegó a mi altura.- Iba a dar un paseo, ¿te apuntas?

¡Claro! Por cierto, Alice me llamó anoche con un notición.- dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Por favor…solo fue un abrazo, y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta. Y ya que sacas el tema, ¿qué es eso de que Alice ve cosas antes de que ocurran?

Es cierto, no sé como lo hace pero es muy intuitiva. Y des de el primer día dijo que tu y Edward ibais a gustaros- Dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

No nos gustamos – me excusé rápidamente- Es cierto que le he cogido confianza muy rápido, y que es un chico guapísimo y encantador, pero tengo novio, y amo a Jacob.

Eso le dije yo a Alice – Rosalie suspiró como si fuera a confesarse.-- Oye Bella, creo que es normal que te sientas atraída por Edward. Estas lejos de casa, y echas de menos a Jacob. Pude que inconscientemente solo busques alguien que te haga sentir bien.

Lo sé, es lo mismo que yo pensé. Y espero que sea eso. Gracias Rose.

De nada, puedes contar conmigo siempre que necesites hablar, o distraerte.

Seguimos el camino hablando de la carrera, ropa, Emmett y Jacob. Pero lo cierto es que mi conversación con Rose me había ayudado bastante. No por las palabras, sino porque me hizo dejar de sentirme mal por lo que Edward había estado provocando en mi.

El día era tan bueno que decidimos llamar a Alice para que viniera a comer con nosotras en una terraza al sol. Mientras comíamos, sonó mi móvil. Un mensaje.

_Era realmente malvado… ¿Vendréis esta noche al bar? _

_E._

- Tu hermano pregunta si saldremos hoy.- le expliqué a Alice, quien me miró con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Dile que sí, pero que si molestamos, Rose y yo no iremos.- dijo con una risita.

-¡Alice! Ya te he dicho que no me gusta tu hermano. Solo somos buenos amigos. – Me parecía que cada vez que hablábamos de Edward, yo acababa justificándome.

- Por ahora. – Rió de nuevo, mientras yo la fulminaba con la mirada y Rosalie se reía también.- Vamos, ya estáis enviándoos mensajitos y todo.

- Te he dicho que solo somos amigos. ¿Es que no puede una tener amigos chicos?- Dije con voz enfadada, mientras Alice se echaba a reír de nuevo.

-Está bien Bella, te creo. Te he oído hablar con Jacob y dais más asco que Rosalie y Emmett.- Rosalie hizo un mohín.

- Damos asco, ¿verdad?- dije con una tonta sonrisa- Sinceramente, aunque Edward me atrajera muchísimo, amo a Jacob. No hay forma en que pudiera ser capaz de engañarle.

Decidimos que nuestro improvisado día de chicas se merecía una tarde de compras. Aquella tarde, las tres hicimos sacar humo a nuestras respectivas tarjetas, y además, viví la experiencia inolvidable y terrorífica de ver a Alice en acción. Casi no tuve que buscar ropa. Ella sola se encargó de encontrar los mejores conjuntos para las tres, y acertó cada vez. Volvimos a casa, hablando sobre un montón de tonterías y riéndonos muchísimo.

Hicimos pasta para cenar y luego cada una se fue a su habitación para prepararnos para salir. Alice me ayudó con mi revoltoso pelo mientras Rosalie nos consultaba sobre con que vestido se veía mejor. No sé porque lo hacía, Rosalie estaba despampanante con cualquier trapito.

Nos fuimos hacia el pub donde solían reunirse con los chicos, McJules, una taberna irlandesa con nombre escocés. Cosas de Nueva York. El bar tenía el aspecto de una típica taberna irlandesa, con su billar, su futbolín y sus dardos. En medio, había un montón de altas mesas con altos taburetes, y en los lados, mesas con sofás. La música que sonaba era muy variada, y además había una maquina de discos.

Encontramos a los chicos en una de las mesas con sofás, cada uno con su respectiva jarra de cerveza delante. Las dos parejitas se besaron al encontrarse, y como siempre, Alice y Jasper parecían dos adolescentes enamorados mientras que Rose y Emmett parecían animales en celo. Edward me dedicó una amplia sonrisa y me indicó que me sentara a su lado.

¿Que tal tu espalda?- Le sonreí.

Bastante mejor. El ibuprofeno todo lo cura, a pesar de tus intentos por matarme- dijo entre risas.

¿Perdona?

No te hagas la ingenua, quieres culpar al sofá, pero te quedaste dormida a propósito para hacerme daño. – De pronto apareció aquella sonrisa torcida suya, y de no haber estado sentada, me habrían temblado las piernas.- Creo que sí que eres una chica mala.

Te equivocas, yo no soy mala para nada.- respondí ingenuamente, intentando disimular el efecto que Edward tenía en mí.- ¿Porque iba a querer matarte? Creo que el sofá tenía más razones que yo, ¿no?

Edward rió sacándome la lengua a modo de burla, y luego sin más nos unimos a la conversación de los demás. Estuvimos un par de horas allí, bebiendo y charlando, y realmente el tiempo se me pasó volando. Aunque hacia poco tiempo que les conocía, todos me hacían sentir como en casa, y era una sensación maravillosa.

Al salir del bar decidimos que aún no era hora de dormir, así que nos fuimos al apartamento de los chicos. Era el típico lugar donde viven tres universitarios, aunque estaba bastante limpio y ordenado, y era muy acogedor. Obviamente, no faltaban la play station, una wii y una gran pantalla de televisión.

Edward me enseñó el apartamento. Reconocí fácilmente que habitación correspondía a quien. La de Jasper era la más ordenada, mientras que la de Emmett gritaba "Deportes" en cada rincón. La habitación de Edward me sorprendió. Como las demás, era fácil identificarla con él, pero tenía una de las paredes completamente llena de estanterías con libros, y sobre todo, discos y vinilos.

Al fondo había un teclado eléctrico, ya que no iba a traerse el piano al apartamento, y apoyada en él una guitarra acústica de madera clara, llena de pegatinas de grupos. La cogí mientras me sentaba en la cama que ocupaba una de las paredes de la habitación.

Me encanta esta guitarra. Parece única.

Edward se acercó, sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

Lo es. Hace casi seis años que la tengo, y poco a poco le ido pegando todo eso. Son pegatinas y entradas de conciertos de los grupos que más me han inspirado. Como ya has comprobado, me encanta la música. - concluyó con una sonrisa.

A mí también.- Le contesté, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Esa guitarra ha sido mi compañera des de que la compré con mi primer sueldo. Mi relación más larga.- Dijo riéndose.

Me alegro por vosotros- le contesté entre risas.- Por cierto, siento si el otro día te incomodé, Alice me dijo que nos habíamos quedado dormidos abrazados. Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

Me pareció que Edward se tensaba, y de hecho, juraría que le vi ruborizarse un poco. Entrelazó sus manos encima de su regazo y suspiró.

No, yo lo siento. Estabas tiritando de frío y en vez de ir a buscar la manta, decidí abrazarte, y me quedé dormido. Así que fui yo quien te abrazó a ti. Lo siento si te incomodó.

Me quedé pasmada, y entonces me di cuenta de las vueltas que le había dado a algo tan nimio como un abrazo, y sobre todo, de la sensación que provocaba en mí el hecho de que Edward solo quisiera evitar que cogiera frío. Le sonreí tímidamente, antes de darle las gracias.

Gracias, eso fue muy amable por tu parte. Y tranquilo, ¿hay confianza, no?

Claro.- Afirmó sonriéndome mientras se levantaba de la cama.- Me parece que te conozco des de hace muchísimo tiempo. Es curioso, pero no sé, me siento bien contigo.

Le sonreí allí sentada, y por un momento tan solo hubo silencio. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los míos, y no tuve más remedio que bajar mi mirada, intentado evitar que mis mejillas se enrojecieran aún más. No solo yo también sentía que le conocía de toda la vida, también me sentía bien a su lado. Y eso, no era nada bueno. ¿Estaba confundiendo las cosas? ¿Sentimientos? Mientras pensaba vi como Edward se apoyaba en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, tan pensativo como yo.

¿Edward? ¿Bella?- nos llamó una voz. Alice entró en la habitación y se nos quedó mirando, primero con una expresión extraña, y luego me miró con cara de "te lo dije". Le devolví una mirada asesina.- Vamos a hacer unas partidas con la Wii. Pero si queréis quedaros aquí por nosotros ningún problema, ¿ok?

Se marchó tan rápido como había venido, y Edward levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía. Mi cabeza me avisó, era el momento de volver al salón antes de que me confundiera aún más.

**Aquí tenéis otro capítulo. Siento haber tardado, pero es que tengo muchísimo trabajo.**

**Espero que os guste, ya se que la historia va lenta, pero no desesperéis, todo llegará ;) Dejen reviews por favor!!**

**Besos!!**


	7. Amistad

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos para crear esta historia.

**Capitulo 6: Amistad**

Desde que Edward y yo hablamos sobre la confianza que había crecido entre nosotros, las cosas habían ido extrañamente bien. Durante la semana siguiente, mi rutina se repetía día tras día: conversación matutina con Alice y Rosalie durante el desayuno y el trayecto hasta la universidad, clases, comida con mis compañeras de clase, trayecto de vuelta a casa con Edward, conversación telefónica con Jacob, cena con las chicas y si no teníamos mucho trabajo, visita de Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

Era extraño, aunque con los tres me llevaba muy bien, no podía negar que entre Edward y yo había nacido algo nuevo. Según Alice, aunque yo me negara a verlo, Edward y yo algún día íbamos a acabar juntos. Para Rosalie, nuestra amistad se debía también a que éramos los dos del grupo que no estábamos juntos, así que en parte no había más remedio. Yo diría que era algo de las dos cosas…no es que me gustara la idea de Alice, pero había comprobado que solía ver las cosas antes de que ocurrieran.

Sin embargo para Jacob, yo era muy amiga de los tres por igual, sin preferencias. En realidad, cuando hablaba con Jacob, ni siquiera pensaba en Edward, cosa que me tranquilizaba bastante. Mis piernas seguían temblando cada vez que Edward se acercaba más de la cuenta, pero sabía que era solo debido a que un chico con el físico y el encanto de Edward despertaban en mí una obvia atracción física que tenía totalmente controlada. Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Bella, son tus padres- Dijo mientras me acercaba el teléfono inalámbrico.

- Gracias- dije, y entonces me puse el teléfono en la oreja.

Lo único que mi padre tenía que decirme era que querían que el próximo fin de semana me fuera a casa, y yo le dije que sí, que allí estaría. No se me ocurrió ninguna excusa para evitar aquel momento. Sabía que llegaría, pero no esperaba que llegara tan pronto. Noté una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla, y tras secarla, me obligué a recomponerme mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

- Alice, no creo que pueda ir esta noche.- Dije fingiendo debilidad en mi voz, aunque tal vez fuera tan fingida. Aquella noche íbamos a ir todos a la fiesta de una compañera de clase de Rosalie, y al parecer iba a ser un gran acontecimiento. Pero se me habían quitado las ganas.

- Pero que dices- exclamó Alice, haciendo un mohín-¡Tienes que venir!

- Es que no me encuentro muy bien –mentí, poniéndome una mano en la cabeza- me duele un montón la cabeza y creo que estoy incubando algo. Lo siento, me vuelvo a la cama.- No quería darle tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que, al menos físicamente, me encontraba perfectamente.

- Bella, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó con voz preocupada.

-Solo necesito descansar, de verdad Alice, quiero volverme a la cama. No te preocupes por favor.

Alice se aceró a mí y me abrazó. Me dio un fuerte abrazó que me dijo muchas cosas. Sabía que mentía, pero no iba a atosigarme. Alice era la mejor amiga que alguien podía desear.

- Bella, no sé qué te ocurre, pero está claro que no vas a hablarme hoy de ello. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, hablar o simplemente un abrazo, dímelo, ¿ok?- Dijo abrazándome todavía, antes de separarse y dirigirse a la puerta- Y tranquila, les diré a todos que estas con la gripe.

- Gracias Alice, eres la mejor.

-Lo sé- dijo guiñándome un ojo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Me quedé en la cama, y cuando Alice se fue encendí el Ipod. No quería pensar en nada, así que decidí escuchar los últimos discos que me había bajado. Pero no funcionó, y sin quererlo pensé en la razón para que mis padres necesitaran verme con tanta urgencia. Cogí el móvil y busqué el numero de Jacob, quedando unos segundos observando su número en la pantalla, antes de cerrar el móvil y lanzarlo sobre la cama.

Estando medio dormida, alguien llamó a la puerta. Me levanté con desgana, y anduve lentamente hasta la puerta. Al abrir me quedé boquiabierta. Edward estaba al otro lado, vestido con unos jeans y una camisa, supuse que preparado ya para la fiesta. No había oído a Alice volver a cambiarse, tal vez me quedé dormida.

- Señorita, vengo a traerle esto y ha asegurarme de que no necesita ayuda médica.- Dijo Edward alcanzándome una bolsa de un restaurante, con una inocente sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Sonreí y alargué el brazo para coger la bolsa.

- Gracias Edward. Diviértete en la fiesta- Iba a cerrar cuando él apartó la puerta y dio un paso hacia mí.

- No vas a decirme que te pasa, Alice me ha dicho que estabas enferma pero no lo pareces. Además oigo la música des de aquí ¿No te dolía la cabeza?- preguntó con voz acusadora. Intenté darle más dramatismo a mi voz y parecer enferma.

- Es que ya no me duele la cabeza pero no me encuentro bien para ir a la fiesta, no te preocupes, que no me pasa nada.

- Bien, entonces me quedo contigo. No es bueno que uno este solo cuando se encuentra mal, y ¿Quién mejor que un estudiante de medicina para cuidarte?- Dijo entrando al apartamento. ME giré hacia él.

- Edward vete por favor, estaré bien. No quiero que te pierdas la fiesta, seguro que solo será un catarro o algo así.- Contesté quitándole importancia.

- No te preocupes, no tenía muchas ganas de ir, estoy cansado del entrenamiento.- Se sentó en el sofá, y yo me estaba desesperando. Me acerqué a él.

- Está bien Edward, quiero estar sola. Por favor márchate.

Edward se levantó de sofá y se me acercó.

- Lo ves como te ocurre algo. Vamos Bella, somos amigos puedes contármelo.

- Es que no quiero hablar con nadie, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?- genial, había empezado a gritar, mi genio atacaba de nuevo.

- Esta bien, está bien, no hace falta que me grites- Dijo haciéndome señas con las mano para que me calmara.- Per no me marcho- Suspiré con exasperación- Me quedo aquí contigo, no hace falta que hablemos, pero no quiero que estés sola. ¿Te parece bien?

Me quedé callada, balanceándome sobre mi cuerpo mientras mantenía mis brazos cruzados. No quería hablar con nadie, era cierto, pero también lo era que no era un buen momento para estar sola, así que finalmente accedí a que Edward se quedara conmigo.

Vimos unos cuantos capítulos de Friends, y Edward cumplió su palabra. No dijo ni una palabra. Cuando se acababa mi cerveza se levantaba y me traía otra, pero no abrió la boca ni una vez. De vez en cuando, cuando dejaba de prestar atención a la serie y la tristeza me invadía, Edward me daba un golpecito en el brazo para que atendiera a la televisión, provocando que me riera de nuevo. Le enviaron varios mensajes, supuse que de gente que le esperaba en la fiesta, pero no contestó a ninguno.

Edward se estaba portando muy bien, y su sola presencia me había ayudado muchísimo. No le habían hecho falta palabras, ni explicaciones, él simplemente se sentó a mi lado e intentó que me sintiera mejor. Realmente, era un gran chico. Decidí que podía confiar en él, y que lejos de perjudicarme, contarle aquello que me carcomía por dentro, me ayudaría a sentirme mejor.

- ¿Edward?- le llamé con un susurro lleno de tristeza. Se giró hacia mí, aún sin articular palabra, simplemente se me quedó mirando con un gesto serio.- ¿Crees que puedo cambiar de opinión y hablar?

- Claro- Contestó dibujando una sonrisa- Pero solo si te apetece contármelo.

Me apetece, creo que haría que me sintiera mejor.- le devolví la sonrisa. Él se incorporó y cogió el mando a distancia de la televisión para apagarla. Volvió a recostarse en el sofá y giró su cuerpo hacia mí.

- En ese caso, soy todo oídos.

Y entonces, le conté lo que llevaba sospechando meses.

----------------------------------------

**Hola! Aquí teneis otro capitulo. Durante este y el siguiente ocurre algo un poco ajeno a la trama, pero tranquilas porque en apenas unos capitulos llegará el momento que todas ( supongo) estais esperando jejeje Solo necesito crear un acercamiento mayor entre ellos, y de ahí la minitrama que va a ocurrir a continuación.**

**Espero que os esté gustando, y por favor dejad vuestros comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas o quejas!!**

**Gracias por leer!  
**


	8. Família

Los personajes pertencen a Stephanie Meyer, y yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**CAPITULO 7 : Familia**

- A mi madre no le gusta vivir en Cape May. Dice que se siente como un animal enjaulado, pero que lo soporta por mi padre y por mí. Ella es una mujer muy peculiar, de espíritu libre, es caprichosa e impulsiva, a veces parece una adolescente. A mí siempre me había parecido genial que ella y mi padre, que es totalmente lo opuesto a ella, se compenetraran tan bien siendo tan distintos. Sin embargo, creo que al madurar y hacerme más mayor me fui dando cuenta de que tal vez, ella se esforzaba demasiado.

- ¿Crees que no ama a tu padre? –preguntó Edward.

- No, creo que lo amó tanto que dejó de quererse a sí misma. Se conocieron en el instituto, se casaron y se quedó embarazada. Para la gente del pueblo, ella debía de ser inmensamente feliz porque había encontrado un hombre bueno y que la quería, y ella le correspondía. Así que dejó todos sus sueños de lado para aprovechar lo que la realidad le daba. Des de pequeña mi madre se ha mostrado tal y como es conmigo, pero de cara a los demás se ponía su máscara de ama de casa feliz y entregada. Hará cosa de un año, cambió. Empezó a mostrarse como la mujer alocada y caprichosa que es, con sus olvidos y sus cosas, y yo era feliz de que por fin se mostrase como era ella en realidad.

- Y dejó de encajar- me interrumpió Edward.

- Exacto. Se la veía que quería seguir encajando en aquel mundo, pero a la vez luchaba por salir de él. Entonces un día me la encontré llorando en su habitación, y me dijo que no podía más, que no podía dejar de pensar en que su vida ya estaba toda vivida y que los sueños que tuvo alguna vez jamás se habían cumplido. Se había convertido en lo que siempre decía que no se convertiría, y aunque a mi padre jamás le había importado, a ella sí. No estaba dispuesta a renunciar para siempre a sus sueños, y había empezado a pensar en abandonar a mi padre.

Una lágrima empezó a descender por mi mejilla. Edward se acercó y la secó con su dedo índice, para luego pasarme su brazo por la espalda, en un modo que me resultó protector y reconfortante. A pesar de mi tristeza, noté una pequeña corriente eléctrica por donde me tocaba, como si mi piel reaccionara a su tacto.

- Me lo cogí muy mal y decidí confrontarme a mi madre. Le dije que no podía dejar a mi padre, que aquello lo destrozaría y que por favor intentara adaptar sus nuevas inquietudes a su vida en pareja. Después de todo ella amaba a mi padre. Ella aceptó darse una oportunidad si yo prometía no cometer sus mismos errores.

- ¿Sus errores?- preguntó extrañado.

- Yo siempre había querido venirme a Nueva York, pero cambié de opinión durante un tiempo porque no quería alejarme de Jacob. Mi madre me dijo que si había sido mi sueño, tenía que cumplirlo o de lo contrario dentro de veinte años me preguntaría donde estaba la verdadera yo, y ya ni siquiera me reconocería a mí misma. Me dijo que era una adolescente, y que no podía basar mi futuro en un amor de instituto, por profundo que me pareciera. La verdad es que tenía toda la razón en eso, así que decidí que si iba a empezar la universidad aquí, y ya de paso les daba una oportunidad a ellos para estar solos y darse una segunda oportunidad. Aunque para finales de verano, antes de venir, ya me veía a venir que para mi madre no estaba funcionando. Estaba claro que iba a dejar a mi padre, y agradecí venirme a vivir aquí para no tener que ver como su relación se deterioraba y mi familia se desmoronaba, ya sé que es muy cobarde, pero no podía verlo.

- No eres cobarde- dijo Edward apretando su mano contra mi hombro- cuesta mucho aceptar el final de las cosas, sobre todo cuando los padres andan de por medio. Nos cuesta aceptar que son humanos.

- Estaba segura que tarde o temprano ella iba a hacer las maletas y largarse. El simple hecho de imaginarme la escena me estremecía, porque mi padre esta locamente enamorado de ella. No sé como sobreviviría sin ella. Cuando me vine a Nueva York, mi madre ya ni siquiera le miraba, y él fingía no darse cuenta. Era una situación asquerosa y yo ya no podía más.

- ¿Y crees que ha llegado ese momento?

- Me han llamado hoy porque dicen que este fin de semana debo ir, al parecer tienen que contarme algo importante. Así que finalmente se van a divorciar, sé que eso es lo que me tienen que decir. Sé que pasa en muchas familias, pero es que estábamos tan unidos, jamás creí que ellos dos se separarían. Para mi eran el ejemplo a seguir, el amor verdadero. Y sé que mi madre lo hace para ser feliz, para vivir su vida, la que debió haber vivido pero se le escapó, pero aún así me duele que para ello tenga que herir a mi padre, y sobre todo, que ya no seamos los tres juntos.

No pude contener más las lágrimas. Sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho, y un retortijón en el estomago. Apoyé la cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward y dejé las lágrimas campar a sus anchas. Él me abrazó con fuerza, mientras me acariciaba el pelo. No parecía el fin del mundo cuando lo pensaba fríamente, pero no podía imaginarme a mis padres separados, a mi familia rota. Edward deshizo el abrazo y me apoyó en uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro subía mi barbilla para que le mirara.

- Oye, no sabes seguro si es eso. Y si lo es, bueno claramente será muy duro, aunque ocurran cada día, los divorcios son algo muy doloroso para los hijos. Pero nos tienes aquí para apoyarte en todo cuanto necesites. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti, yo cuidaré de ti.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente mientras sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente. Si. Edward iba a cuidar de mí pasara lo que pasara, ahora lo sabía y el simple hecho de saberlo me daba fuerzas. ¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo habíamos llegado a entendernos tanto? ¿A que su simple apoyo fuera esencial para mí?

- Gracias, realmente sois muy buenos amigos. No sabes lo bien que sienta hablar de esto con alguien.

-¿Es que no se lo habías dicho a nadie?- preguntó extrañado.

- No, temía que al decirlo en voz alta fuera real.-Me excusé encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Y Jacob?- preguntó, y juraría que su voz destilaba tristeza o algún sentimiento que no conseguía ni podía en ese momento, descifrar. Antes de contestar miré a Edward. Ya no me miraba, y sus ojos se perdían en el vacío.

- Jacob cree que el amor puede con todo, y que uno debe sacrificarse. No digo que no tenga razón, pero también debes de ser fiel a ti mismo y quererte lo suficiente para encontrar tu camino. Además para Jacob, mis padres eran la prueba de que a pesar de los caracteres distintos, alguien como yo acabaría por quedarme en Cape May, y bastante duro fue para él que me marchara, creo que esto solo le recordaría que hay una vida que yo quiero vivir, y tal vez, Cape May no encaje en ella. Sé que para él Cape May es su hogar, y eso significaría que él tampoco enjicaría. Y ya sabes, no quería enfrentarme a mis padres y a él al mismo tiempo.

- Te entiendo. Oye, si quieres te acompaño a Cape May el fin de semana, si no quieres ir sola.

- No, tengo que ir sola. Además tengo que contárselo todo a Jacob.- hubo un silencio entre los dos, y Edward desvió su mirada de nuevo. - Es solo que me gustaría que todo esto fuera solo una pesadilla, y que me este equivocando, tal vez me dicen que se van a comprar otro perro.

Forcé una risita, aunque me quedó más bien triste. Edward también rió con tristeza, y me acercó a él. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía, y entonces me besó el pelo. Al hacerlo, me pareció que mis problemas escapaban y que mientras Edward estuviera a mi lado, no debía temer al dolor ni a nada. Él me protegía. Me aferré a él y estuvimos largo rato así, abrazados, yo sintiendo el peso de su cabeza sobre la mía. Su respiración resonaba en mis oídos, y me pareció el sonido más relajante del mundo. Entonces lo recordé, Jacob. Le había llamado por la mañana, pero no durante el resto del día. Miré la hora y decidí que ya era tarde para llamarle. Jacob.

- Estoy muy cansada, debería irme a la cama.- Dije deshaciendo de los brazos de Edward.

- Claro.

Nos miramos a los ojos y supe que sabía que nombre se me acababa de pasar por la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de nuevo de ese sentimiento extraño que seguía sin poder descifrar. Al darse cuenta de que lo estaba observando, sonrió y pasó su mano por mis cabellos. Entonces se acercó y los besó suavemente.

-Todo irá bien.

Le sonreí en muestra de agradecimiento y lo acompañé a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, sentí vacío y de nuevo dolor. Sin pensarlo, alargué el brazo y le cogí la mano. Se giró mirando nuestras manos, antes de subir su mirada hacía mí. Le solté la mano rápidamente, pero le necesitaba cerca.

- Espera. ¿Crees que podrías quedarte un rato? No quiero estar sola.

- Por supuesto.

Con una sonrisa entró de nuevo. Me dio un abrazo, tranquilizándome y me llevó hasta mi habitación. Me metí en la cama y Edward se sentó a mi lado, apoyado en el cabecero.

- Me quedaré aquí hasta que estés dormida. Buenas noches Bella.

- Gracias, Buenas noches Edward.

Entonces empezó a tararear una nana, una canción que yo jamás había oído, pero sin duda era muy hermosa. Casi por arte de magia, me fui quedando dormida, sabiendo que Edward espantaría a todas mis pesadillas.

------------------------------

**Bueno, por fin he encontrado un huequecito para actualizar! El pròximo capitulo ya esta casi terminado pero esta semana tengo mucho trabajo así que no se cuando se podrá colgar.**

**Edward y Bella empiezan a acercarse más... En fin, espero que les guste, diganme que les parece y dejen reviews por favor.**

**Un beso!!  
**


	9. De vuelta a Cape May

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer,yo tan solo he creado la historia.

**CAPITULO 8: De vuelta a Cape May.**

El resto de la semana pasó con bastante tranquilidad, aunque yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Al final, les conté a Alice y Rosalie mis sospechas, y como Edward, me dieron todo su apoyo. Edward se había vuelto extrañamente protector, y no solo teníamos nuestro tradicional paseo de vuelta a casa, sino que cada noche me enviaba un mensaje para que me tranquilizara y durmiera bien. Normalmente, el mensaje llegaba mientras yo hablaba con Jacob, a quien aún no le había contado nada. Tenía demasiado miedo a que la discusión nos llevara a una discusión sobre nuestro futuro, y que juzgara a mi madre por tomar esa decisión.

A pesar de los nervios por el futuro de mi familia, no podía evitar darme cuenta de lo bien que llevaba mantener a Edward y a Jacob en mi vida. Al principio me había parecido imposible. Cada vez que Edward me abrazaba o me tocaba, saltaban mil chispas sobre mi piel y un escalofrió recorría mi espalda. Sin embargo, en cuanto Jacob descolgaba el teléfono, lograba, la mayoría de las veces, no pensar en aquellas sensaciones. Debía hacerme a la idea, Edward se había convertido en un gran y buen amigo, y no podía dejar que mi atracción física por él lo estropeara.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Edward y Alice me llevaron hasta la estación de tren, insistiendo hasta el último momento en que si necesitaba compañía, ellos subían al tren sin pensárselo. Se lo agradecí, y sola, emprendí el viaje a Cape May. Después de unas horas de tren, llegué a la estación de Cape May. El olor a madera mojada impregnaba el ambiente, igual que el día en que me marché.

- ¡BELLA! ¡BELLA!- Gritó una voz grave, y agradablemente familiar.

Levanté la vista, buscándole. Allí estaba. Con su metro noventa de estatura, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas. Le sonreí mientras él se acercaba, sonriendo también. Al encontrarnos, me dio un fuerte abrazo y me besó dulcemente en los labios. Siempre me había resultado irónico, un chico tan grande como Jacob, y siempre besaba como si fuera a romperme.

- Hola Jake, te he echado de menos.- dije con una sonrisa.

- Y yo a ti. He quedado con Ángela y los demás para cenar algo hoy. Tenemos que ponerte al día, han pasado un montón de cosas. Bueno no cosas importantes, pero si bastantes cotilleos.

Sonreí, cuando Jacob estaba contento, no dejaba de hablar. Recordé que había algo que tenía que hacer, pero dada la situación, probablemente me vendría bien una cena con amigos.

- Me encantaría. Me muero por ver a Ángela.

- Ella también quiere verte. Por cierto, esta ha sido una agradable sorpresa, creí que no vendrías hasta la semana que viene, ya sabes la supercelebración de cumpleaños.

- Lo había olvidado por completo…odio hacerme mayor.

Era cierto, había olvidado que en una semana seria un año más vieja, y mis amigos habían insistido en que tenía que ir a Cape May para celebrarlo. Entramos en el coche de Jacob, un Golf que había estado remodelando pieza a pieza, y que exhibía con orgullo. Durante el trayecto me puso al día de los últimos acontecimientos pueblerinos. Sin darme cuenta, estábamos en la puerta de mi casa. Pero no podía bajar del coche. Mis piernas, de golpe, se quedaron totalmente paralizadas y se me había secado la garganta.

- Jake, sacame de aquí- Dije con un susurro. Jacob me miró con expresión descompuesta.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado.

- No puedo entrar en casa ahora, por favor, vámonos a otro sitio.

- Bella, ¿Qué ocurre?

Le miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. JAke asintió y encendió el motor, llevándome fuera del pueblo, al lugar donde solíamos ir para estar a solas. Estaba cerca del mar, en una zona muy rocosa. Bajamos del coche y andamos hasta una de las rocas, y me senté en ella. Jacob no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y me pareció que más que preocupado, estaba molesto conmigo. Suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

- Ayer me dices que vienes a pasar el fin de semana al pueblo por que nos echas demasiado de menos. Vengo a buscarte y me recibes con felicidad y total normalidad. Y al llegar a tu casa, te pones así. Piensas decirme que ocurre, o tengo que adivinarlo con mis superpoderes.

- Jake…es que tengo que hablar con mi familia primero.-Dije entre sollozos.

- Bueno, pues entonces te llevo a casa.

- ¡No! Aún no puedo…yo…

- No puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas que ocurre. Soy tu novio, tu amigo. Puedes contármelo Bella.

- Está bien- asentí con un suspiro- pero no puedes decir una palabra hasta que haya terminado.

Empecé a contarle los cambios en la vida y expectativas de mi madre. En cuanto lo mencioné, su rostro cambió completamente, pero no supe descifrar que era.

- Seguro que te equivocas. Puede que tu madre no adore esto, pero no dejaría a tu padre.

- Jake ella no es feliz aquí. Se le queda pequeño, y necesita buscar su vida en otro lugar.

- ¿Que tiene de malo esto?- preguntó con sorna.

- No he dicho que sea malo, solo digo que no es suficiente para ella. Ya no es feliz, se ha esforzado todos estos años, pero no puede más. Me sabe fatal por mi padre, pero ella tiene derecho a perseguir sus sueños. Aunque eso nos destroce a mí y a mi padre.

- ¿Por qué no es suficiente? ¿Y qué más da que no sea suficiente? Por favor Bella, ella escogió una vida. Hay que atenerse a las decisiones.

- Jake no escogió. Se enamoró, era joven y se casó y se quedó embarazada. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, su vida ya estaba decidida y sus sueños apartados. Ha intentado hacerse a ello pero no ha podido. Así que se que hoy van a decirme que ella se marcha, van a divorciarse.

- Y si lo sabías, ¿porque no dijiste nada?- preguntó en tono acusador.

- Porque ella parecía feliz. Mi padre parecía feliz. No lo sé, supongo que me asustó que al abrir la boca todo se desmoronara.

- No puedo creer que dejaras que tu madre engañara a tu padre, haciéndole creer que era feliz. No me creo que vayas a dejar que se marche sin más, y encima la defiendes.

- ¡Es mi madre! Si no es feliz debe hacer algo, y yo estaré aquí para ayudar a mi padre.

- ¿Aquí? – se quedó un instante en silencio, como si no supiera si seguir hablando o no.-Tu ahora vives en Nueva York.-añadió sin mirarme.

- Pero iré viniendo, y existe el teléfono. No voy a abandonarle ahora.

- Se va a quedar hecho polvo. No se porque tiene que marcharse.

- No empieces otra vez, quiere vivir su vida, cumplir aquello que creyó que haría algún día. Jake por favor, deja ya de juzgarla. Lo que necesito ahora es que me apoyes, no que te dediques a criticar su decisión.

- Claro, lo siento-Dijo dándome un abrazo.- Aquí estoy Bells. Pero tienes que ir a casa, a esclarecer todo esto.

Al llegar a casa, sentí todos mis nervios estremecerse. Cada parte de mi cuerpo se encontraba dominada por un leve hormigueo, y lentamente, logré dar los pasos necesarios para llegar hasta la puerta. La abrí, y con la misma lentitud entré hasta el comedor.

- ¡Estoy en casa!

- Bells, cariño, por fin has llegado, espera, avisaré a tu padre. ¡Charlie!- Exclamó mi madre mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.

- Oh, mi niña pequeña. ¿qué tal por Nueva York?- Dijo mi padre al llegar, mientras me daba otro abrazo.

- Bien, todo bien. Me alegro de veros, pero estoy algo preocupada, necesito saber qué era eso tan importante.

Sus rostros cambiaron en un instante. Parecían haberse quitado la máscara de la felicidad, para dejar paso a la de la angustia y la amargura. Me sobraban las palabras, mientras mi corazón y mi estomago se estremecían, tuve mi respuesta. Había acertado. Mi madre dio un paso hacia mí y me llevó hasta el sofá.

- Cariño es mejor que te sientes.- Dijo mientras yo seguía su consejo y me sentaba, mi mirada perdida en la nada.

- Bella queremos que sepas que te queremos, y que estamos orgullosos de tu nueva vida. No queremos que esto te afecte en tus decisiones para nada.- Empezó mi padre, mientras yo reunía todas mis fuerzas, y me mentalizaba de lo que venía a continuación.

- Esta bien, contadme que ocurre.

- Bella –empezó mi madre- Tu sabes que no soy feliz aquí, y aunque me h esforzado con toda mi alma por no tomar esta decisión, me temo que se me han acabado las fuerzas. Aunque amo a tu padre, creo que por primera vez en mi vida he decidido amarme más a mí misma. Por eso, tengo que marcharme, al menos por una temporada, vivir por mi cuenta e intentar ser feliz.

Escuché en silencio sus palabras, estudiando a mi padre. Había bajado su mirada y estudiaba sus zapatos, como si no estuviera escuchando una sola palabra de mi madre. Probablemente no quería hacerlo. Aunque estuviera allí, callado y quieto, le conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que aquello iba a matarlo por dentro. Sin mirar a mi madre ni una sola vez, pregunté a mi padre:

-¿Y a ti te parece bien?

- Deseo que tu madre sea feliz, si ya no es feliz aquí, ¿que puedo hacer yo?

Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, tristeza porque se había dado cuenta que de nada valía ya luchar. Mi madre se iba.

-¿Cuando te marchas?

- Mañana, quería hablar contigo antes. Me iré a vivir a Phoenix una temporada. Allí tengo viejas amigas y es un gran cambio de aires.

- ¿Y tu papa?

- No te preocupes, tengo a Billy, a Harry,…estaré bien cariño.

Me quedé callada de nuevo. Ambos me miraban como esperando mi reacción. Aunque ya sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, noté como un mar de lágrimas se apoderaba de mis ojos. No quería llorar delante de ellos, tenía que ser fuerte. Pero no iba a aguantar mucho, así que tenía que largarme de allí.

- Mamá, si es lo que quieres te apoyaré, solo espero verte pronto. Papá, quiero que sepas que Nueva York está a solo tres horas, y vendré siempre que me necesites. Si habéis decidido que esto es lo mejor, será que es así. Si me disculpáis Ángela, me espera, así que tengo que irme.

- Bella- empezó mi madre con voz triste- Creía que podríamos pasar el día juntos.

- Mamá, no me pidas esto. Os apoyó, pero no quiero ver cómo te marchas. Papá tampoco debería verlo, no nos obligues a tener esa imagen.

- Bella, puedes irte- intervino mi padre- ve a divertirte con tus amigos.

- Gracias Papá- me adelanté hacia él y lo abracé. Luego me dirigí hacia mi madre, dándole un enorme abrazo- Te echaré de menos.

- Yo también a ti, estaremos en contacto te lo prometo.

Habría querido hablar más con ellos, tal vez pasar más tiempo para que vieran que realmente me importaba. Pero no podia. Así que me marché, antes de que las lagrimas ganaran esta batalla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!**

**Bueno, este capi es un poco de relleno y para cerrar el tema de sus padres. El siguiente llegará pronto, ya esta practicamente terminado.**

**Gracias a todos los que han puesto la historia en alertas, favortitos, etc...y por supuerto a todas las reviews! Dejen todas las que quieran!!Por favor, que animan a escribir jeje**

**Besos y hasta pronto!  
**


	10. Mañana de domingo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.

**Capitulo 9: Mañana de domingo**

El resto del sábado había sido muy extraño. Tras abandonar mi casa, me dirigí a casa de Ángela, en un mar de lágrimas. Como siempre, ella espero pacientemente a que recuperará la voz, mientras me abrazaba. Entonces, le había contado todo lo que había ocurrido. Aunque yo no necesitará oírlo, porque ya lo sabía, ella me dio todo su apoyo y comprensión.

Por la noche, fuimos a casa de Ben, su novio, y Jacob trajo la cena. Como en los viejos tiempos, los cuatro cenamos, reímos y pasamos el rato, como si mi mundo no hubiera dado la vuelta por completo. Entre risas, sonó mi teléfono. Acababa de recibir un mensaje.

_Espero que todo haya salido bien. Si no es así, ya sabes que se escuchar, y también no escuchar ____ ¿Te recojo mañana en la estación? Un abrazo de parte de Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett, y uno mío también._

_E._

Una vez más, Edward conseguía dibujar una sonrisa en mi cara. Rápidamente le di al botón y contesté su mensaje.

_Ha ido tal y como esperaba, pero estoy bien. Mañana llegaré hacia las cinco. Podemos comer algo en casa y así os cuento todo. Gracias por estar ahí._

_B._

-¿Quién es?- me distrajo Jacob. De pronto, la mentira salió de mis labios.

-Son mis amigas de Nueva York. Están preocupados.- contesté, mientras me acercaba para besarle.

Más tarde nos fuimos a casa de otro amigo, para encontrarnos con el resto del grupo, y nos quedamos allí un par de horas. Todos querían saber sobre mi vida en Nueva York, así que me pasé la noche hablando. Más tarde, Jacob y yo decidimos marcharnos para estar un rato a solas. Nos dirigimos a su cobertizo, un lugar que utilizaba de taller y también donde solíamos pasar el rato juntos. Casi sin intercambiar palabra empezamos a besarnos, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos parecía querer llegar más lejos esta noche. Al menos sabía que yo no quería, aunque no supiera el porqué. Fuera como fuera, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Solo sabía que no podía acostarme con Jacob en aquel momento, y él parecía haber captado mi poca predisposición.

Un par de horas más tarde, Jacob me llevó a casa. Seguíamos en silencio, y él solo ponía de vez en cuando su mano en mi muslo, como si intentará consolarme por tener que volver a casa. Agradecí su gesto y tomé su mano.

-Siento si he estado fría hoy, no es mi mejor momento.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Oye, quería preguntarte algo.- Lo vi, en sus ojos, algo le preocupaba.- ¿Les habías contado a tus amigas de Nueva York tus sospechas?

- ¿Qué?- No tenía ni idea de a que venía esto, pero no me gustó como había sonado su voz.

- Dijiste que estaban preocupados por ti. ¿Se lo contaste a ellas antes que a mí?- Dijo con voz seca, sin mirarme.

- Jake son mis compañeras de piso, me vieron mal y se lo conté- no era mentira, aunque antes se lo hubiera contado a Edward.- Por favor, no le des más importancia de la que tiene. No quería preocuparte estando separados.

- Esta bien, pero quiero que confíes en mi. Me da miedo perderte, que la distancia nos acabe afectando.

- Jake, no ocurre nada. Es solo que preferí contártelo en persona, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.- Dijo, inclinándose para darme un último beso de despedida. En aquel momento me di cuenta de que sí ocurría algo, porque durante todo el día no me había sentido como solía sentirme con Jacob, pero supuse que lo ocurrido con mis padres me había afectado también respecto a Jacob. O tal vez él tuviera razón y la distancia había hecho que le viera diferente. Ninguno de los dos habíamos comentado nada, pero estaba claro que nos asustaba que el final de mis padres fuera un preludio del nuestro, aún más ahora que yo ya no vivía en Cape May.

Durante un buen rato, di mil vueltas a la cama. Finalmente decidí que no podía esperar a salir de allí, así que mandé un mensaje a Alice para avisarle de que llegaría pronto por la mañana. No quería que se asustaran al oír ruido y acabará herida. Alice era menuda, pero tenia mucho genio…y Rosalie…aún daba más miedo enfadada.

Por la mañana me levanté temprano, desayuné con mi padre y me despedí de mi madre, quien me acompañó al tren. Ya en marcha, me puse mi Ipod y empezó a sonar Death Cab for Cutie. A Edward también le encantaba ese grupo, y alguna vez lo había oído insinuando algunas notas de sus canciones con su guitarra. Al llegar debía avisarle de que no fuera a recogerme por la tarde. Suspiré. Ojalá pudiera verle ahora. En verdad necesitaba hablar con él, sentir su apoyo.

No pude evitar preguntarme si en realidad lo de Jacob no tenía nada que ver con mis padres. Ni con la distancia. Ni con el futuro. No pude evitar preguntarme si lo que nos estaba pasando tenía nombre y apellidos. Edward Cullen. Des de el primer instante en que le conocí había intentado neutralizar la atracción física que sentía por él, y sobre todo, separarla de la confianza y la amistad que había ido surgiendo entre los dos. Me dije que juntar ambas cosas resultaba demasiado peligroso. Realmente, cualquiera diría, y así lo hacían Alice y Rosalie, que nos gustábamos y que nos encontrábamos continuamente coqueteando. Sin embargo yo me había negado a creerlo, apoyándome en Jacob.

¿Pero qué pasaba si Edward había logrado afectarme en cuanto a Jacob? Puse mi cabeza entre mis manos, y decidí que tan solo estaba desvariando. Tenía que esperar a la semana que viene, y comprobar si realmente veía diferente a Jacob, o solo habían sido las circunstancias.

Llegué a la estación y empecé a caminar hacia la parada del metro, cuando de golpe una mano me agarró del brazo. Pegué un gritito y me giré hacia quien me retenía y mi boca se abrió en una gran "o" cuando vi a Edward frente a mí. Llevaba el pelo tan alborotado como siempre, y daba la impresión de que acababa de levantarse de la cama. Me tendió un café en un vaso de cartón.

- Buenos días.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola- saludé extrañada mientras cogía el vaso- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Alice dijo que vendrías antes, salí a buscar un café y decidí pasar a recogerte. Espero que no te importe- añadió al ver mi reacción, ya que estaba tan sorprendida de verle allí que podía parecer que no quisiera verle.

- No, no hay problema-me apresuré en aclarar- Solo que no te esperaba, gracias.

Edward me sonrió mientras me quitaba mi mochila de la mano y la cargaba en su espalda. Retomamos el camino que yo había empezado, mientras me contaba que el sábado había ido a jugar un par de partidos de básquet con unos amigos y que por la noche acabaron saliendo hasta tarde con Alice y los demás. La pregunta me vino inmediatamente a la mente. ¿Porque había hecho el esfuerzo de levantarse tan pronto si había salido la noche anterior? Decidí no seguir por ese camino, era peligroso. Cuando salimos del metro, llegó la pregunta.

- Bueno, ¿y qué ocurrió con tus padres?

- Mis temores se confirmaron.- Dije con tristeza.

- ¿quieres un desayuno en condiciones mientras me lo cuentas? –Dijo señalando con la cabeza una cafetería que había al otro lado de la calle. La verdad es que estaba hambrienta así que asentí. Nos sentamos y los dos pedimos gofres y café, y acto seguido le conté todo.

- No te enfades, pero creo que comprendo un poco a tu madre. En la vida hay que arriesgar, ir por aquello que uno quiere, aunque a veces sea complicado.

- Lo sé, es solo que cuando es tu madre quien lo hace se ve distinto.

- Me lo imagino. Ya sabes que si necesitas algo, lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo.

Le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento. Un tiempo de charla después, nos marchamos. Edward me acompañó hasta nuestro portal, pero no subió porque lo más probable era que las chicas estuvieran dormidas. Deshice la maleta, me duché e hice algunas de mis tareas de la universidad. Al cabo de una hora, Alice se despertó.

- Buenos días B. ¿Cómo fue todo?

- Puf, digamos que al parecer soy como tú y también veo cosas antes de que ocurran.- Dije, para después contarle mi conversación con mis padres.

- Vaya, lo siento de verdad. Al menos puedes venir aquí y cambiar el chip.

- Si, esto ha ayudado bastante la verdad. Creía que me encontraría más triste hoy, pero Edward me ha estado distrayendo esta mañana, y ahora estoy con las tareas, así que de momento lo llevo bien.

- ¿Qué Edward ha hecho que?- Dijo Alice extrañada. No me había percatado de que su expresión se había vuelto en un gran interrogante.

- Ha venido a recogerme al tren y hemos ido a desayunar. Dijo que tu le habías dicho que volvía más pronto.- le contesté, como si aquello fuera evidente.

- Y lo hice- hizo una pausa enfatizando sus siguientes palabras- a las cinco de la mañana, porque ya me marchaba y el dijo que nos veíamos por la tarde, que iría a recogerte y nos encontrábamos aquí, pero le dije que volvías antes. – Dejó de hablar de nuevo, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo- Ahora lo entiendo todo.

- ¿Que es lo que entiendes?- pregunté extrañada.

- Nada nada, déjalo, no importa.- contestó ella mientras recogía el desayuno que había tomado mientras charlábamos.

- Alice, dímelo-ordené inquisitiva.

- Está bien. - Alice bufó como si hubiera perdido una batalla. Pero la conocía suficiente para saber que des de el primer momento, quiso contarmelo. La adoraba. - Cuando se lo dije estaba tonteando con una chica, y entonces de golpe le entro una prisa terrible por irse, y dijo que estaba muy cansado. Supongo que quería asegurarse de que no se dormía esta mañana y poder ir a recogerte.

Alice lo había dicho con total naturalidad, pero me percaté claramente de cuál era su opinión sobre las razones de Edward. Me quedé pasmada, mientras Alice se dirigía hacia al baño para darse una ducha. ¿Había dejado plantada a una chica? Y entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba pasmada por su acción, sino por la reacción que había creado en mí el que Edward estuviera ligando. La reconocí en seguida. Celos. ¿Pero cómo podía estar yo celosa? ¿Acaso no tenia novio? Meneé la cabeza, apartando esas preguntas de mí, ya que probablemente me sentía así porque hasta ahora, aunque sabía que Edward tenía esa faceta, no había tenido que saberlo tanto. Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo, me serví una taza de café y me sumergí de nuevo en mis tareas.

Un rato más tarde almorzamos, mientras yo ponía a Rosalie al día y ellas me contaban la noche anterior. La verdad es que las dos lograban que me sintiera realmente bien, y me ayudaba muchísimo saber que allí podía contar lo que fuera, que tendría a amabas apoyándome, igual que sus novios, que se habían convertido también en verdaderos amigos. Y por supuesto, Edward.

********************************************************************************

**Ya estamos de vuelta en Nueva York!! La cosa empezará a ponerse interesante, ¿tal vez Bella deje de engañarse a si misma?**

**Espero que les este gustando, dejen sus reviews para decir lo que sea, todo es bienvenido.**

**Besos y hasta pronto!  
**


	11. Acercamiento inevitable

Los personakes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**CAPITULO 10: Acercamiento inevitable**

La semana empezó con normalidad. Les había contado a todos lo de mi cumpleaños, ya que esperaba que vinieran a Cape May conmigo para celebrarlo allí. Se quedarían a dormir en mi casa. Todos habían estado encantados con la idea, excepto Alice, que se mostró absolutamente entusiasmada y excitada. Decidió que debía poner su granito de arena y me pidió el número de Ángela para ayudarla con los preparativos de la fiesta. Miedo me daba, pero decidí hacerla feliz.

El martes, Alice, Edward y yo quedamos para comer, y ella estuvo todo el rato pidiéndonos por favor que fuéramos a una cena con ella, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett y dos parejas más. Edward y yo nos negamos en rotundo, ya que era una cena de parejitas y a nuestro parecer no pintábamos nada allí.

- Y qué vais a hacer, ¿quedaros en casa aburridos? Será divertido, vamos- dijo Alice poniéndonos ojitos, algo que en mi opinión le hubiera funcionado muy bien, si no fuera porque Edward era ya inmune a las artimañas de su hermana e impidió que yo cayera en la trampa.

- Alice no vamos a ir. –Dijo Edward tajante por decima vez consecutiva. Pero esta vez, parecía tener una idea- Si no quieres que nos quedemos en casa, Bella y yo haremos algo y ya está. Si a ella le parece bien claro.- Dijo mirándome. Levanté la cabeza sorprendida, sin pensármelo asentí enérgicamente. Lo que fuera con tal de no ir a la cena en plan parejitas.

- Está bien.- Asumió Alice bajando la cabeza- Pero más os vale salir de verdad o os arrastraré a la cena.- Dijo amenazándonos con el dedo.

Seguimos comiendo, mientras Alice nos proponía películas, ya que Edward y yo decidimos ir al cine para satisfacer a su hermana. No fue hasta horas más tarde cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a salir a solas con Edward, y esa era la razón por la cual llevaba una hora ante el armario, rozando la desesperación por no saber que ponerme. No quería arreglarme mucho, no fuera que él creyera que para mí era algo más que una quedada entre amigos, pero me negaba a ir con cualquier cosa, en el fondo, se trataba de Edward.

Enfadada conmigo misma por crearme todos esos quebraderos de cabeza, acabé optando por unos vaqueros y una blusa azul, con un ligero escote. Me maquillé suavemente y me dirigí hacia el cine, ya que, para reforzar el carácter de no-cita de nuestro encuentro, le había pedido encontrarnos allí.

Edward llevaba unos vaqueros, y una camiseta negra un poco ajustada. Encima, una sudadera gris con capucha completaba su atuendo. Al verme, se quedó callado, con una expresión que no supe descifrar. Parecia contento, pero sorprendido.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- me apresuré a preguntar. Él se ruborizó levemente mientras bajaba la vista.

- Nada, es que esa blusa te queda genial. Me gusta cómo te queda el azul.

Noté como me ponía como un tomate, y sin quererlo, una sonrisa enorme se apoderó de mis labios. Sin embargo, me incomodó lo que aquel comentario había provocado en mí. Qué cosas.

- Tengo las entradas.

- Entonces yo compro las chocolatinas y las palomitas.- contesté yo.

Entramos y vimos la película, un thriller sin más pretensiones, sin mirarnos si quiera. Aunque de vez en cuando, yo inclinaba mi cabeza y me quedaba mirándole unos segundos, y en ocasiones, pude sentir como él hacía lo mismo. Al acabar la película salimos del cine, comentando lo malos actores que eran algunos de los que salían en la película. Nos quedamos parados delante del cine, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que Edward sugirió que fuéramos a comer algo, a lo que accedí ya que estaba hambrienta.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan para la superfiesta?- preguntó mientras le daba un bocado a su pizza.

- Creo que van a montar una fiesta en casa de Jacob.- contesté, y me pareció que la expresión de Edward cambiaba, tal vez solo fueran imaginaciones mías.- Está junto a la playa, y su padre se irá con el mío de pesca todo el fin de semana, así que no habrá problema.

- Está bien, aunque no sé si voy a poder ir.- Anunció Edward triste, dejándome pasmada. Él tenía que venir, era mi cumpleaños, le quería allí.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Porque no?- pregunté nerviosa.

- Tengo…cosas que hacer. Un partido.

- ¿Cómo? Vamos Edward, eres mi amigo, quiero que estés allí. – él negó con la cabeza, y yo le puse ojitos- Por favor, necesito que vengas.

Su mirada perdió aquel aire triste.

- Vale, vale, si me lo pides así vendré.-dijo, rindiéndose con una sonrisa. Entonces su semblante se tornó serio otra vez- Al final ¿Cómo reaccionó Jacob con lo de tus padres?

- Em…como me esperaba- Dije, sin salir de mi asombro ya que la única cosa de la que Edward y yo jamás hablábamos era Jacob, y aun no estaba preparada para pensar que podía significar eso. Sin embargo, me había dado cuenta. Podíamos hablar hasta de la talla de ropa interior, pero no de Jacob. - No lo entendió, y dudo que lo haga. No sé qué le pasa, porque tiene que reaccionar así.

- Tal vez crea que os va a pasar lo mismo, ya sabes, que tu acabes hartándote de aquello y huyas, aunque bueno, estas ya viviendo aquí, ¿no? Dime una cosa, cuando te marchaste, ¿pensaste en que no querías acabar como tu madre?

- No.-Dije tajante y un poco enfadada.- Yo no pensé en eso, Jacob y yo…no somos como mis padres, yo estoy estudiando, cumpliendo mi sueño, pero no por ello voy a renunciar a él. Estoy tratando de compaginarlo.

Edward asintió y siguió comiendo, haciendo un gesto como de disculpa. No me había ido de allí por temor a que fuéramos como mis padres, de eso estaba segura. Aunque entendía que Edward o incluso Jacob pudieran pensarlo. Pero si me parecía que ahora las cosas con Jacob habían cambiado, no era porque él ya no encajara en mi vida. Realmente, empezaba a pensar que la razón era aquel chico de ojos verdes que parecía leer en mí como un libro abierto. Edward se había dado cuenta que algo no iba bien con Jacob, aunque, para mi suerte, no se había dado cuenta de que lo había provocado.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio, hasta que Edward rompió el hielo al advertirme de las locuras que podría preparar Alice para mi cumpleaños, y las risas volvieron de nuevo a nuestra conversación. Al terminar de comer, salimos del restaurante, y empezamos a andar de camino al metro, mientras Edward me hablaba de su equipo de baloncesto.

- Oye estamos solo a pocas manzanas. Hace una buena noche, ¿Por qué no damos un paseo?- preguntó.

- Estaría genial, sigo con la pizza aquí arriba-contesté con una amplia sonrisa mientras indicaba con la mano mi cuello.

Él sonrió y seguimos andando, cada vez más pegados el uno al otro. No sé qué camino cogió la conversación, pero de pronto, Edward y yo pasamos a temas mucho más...interesantes.

- Hacia un montón que no paseaba.- dijo, tomando aire.- De hecho hacia muchísimo que no me lo pasaba tan bien con nadie, sin salir con el grupo o el equipo.

- Lo sé, a mi me pasa lo mismo. Pasar el rato contigo es genial.- Dije, sonrojándome un poco.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿Te da vergüenza pasarlo bien conmigo?- preguntó en tono burlón, y un poco chulesco.

- ¿Qué? No, es que me sonrojo en seguida.- me excusé, tapándome la cara con las manos. Genial, seguro que ahora estaba todavía más roja. Entonces, dejándome totalmente sorprendida, Edward me cogió por las muñecas y apartó mis manos de mi rostro.

- No lo hagas, estas preciosa cuando te sonrojas.

Su voz, suave y aterciopelada, ahogó los gritos de mi cabeza que me decian que saliera de allí corriendo. No podía pensar, tan solo sentir. Sus manos esposando mis muñecas, y sus verdes ojos intensamente posados en los míos. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que creí que iba a salirse de mi pecho, tan solo silenciado por las respiraciones de ambos, que se habían vuelto algo más intensas. Sentía descargas eléctricas donde su piel tocaba la mía. Edward no dejaba de mirarme, y yo era incapaz de apartar mi vista de él. De golpe mis ojos se movieron y se posaron en sus labios, sus perfectos y carnosos labios. Rápidamente, volví a subir la mirada a sus ojos, pero él se había dado cuenta de mi movimiento, y pude ver como él también observaba los míos.

Sentí deseos de suplicarle que me besara. Todo mi ser se dio cuenta de cuánto había estado engañándome a mí misma, pensando que lo que fuera que había entre nosotros era solo amistad. Ninguna amistad provocaba que un fuego como aquel ardiera en el interior de una persona. Seguí pensando en cuanto en mi autoengaño, hasta que percibí que Edward se movía. Se estaba acercando, el momento había llegado. Liberó una de mis muñecas y paseó sus dedos por mi brazo, provocándome mil sensaciones. Siguió deslizándome, hasta posar su mano en mi cintura, para atraerme hacia él. Se inclinó hacia mí, mientras empujaba mi cuerpo hacia su cuerpo, sin que yo opusiera resistencia alguna. Justo a un par de centímetros de mis labios, se paró, y me quedé horrorizada. No era horror por sus acciones, sino por los pensamientos que inundaban mi cabeza, y mi corzón. No quería que parara. Aunque no pudiera moverme, aunque no podía ser yo quien iniciara el beso, no quería que parara.

Edward suspiró y me miró fijamente a los ojos, y lo comprendí. Me estaba pidiendo permiso, sabía que aquello iba a complicarlo todo, tanto como yo, pero igual que yo, no quería evitarlo. No podíamos. Respiré profundamente, buscando la suficiente cordura para pedirle que se detuviera, pero no la encontré, sus ojos, su contacto, su aroma,…todo impedían que pensase con claridad. Así que por medio de nuestros ojos, le di permiso para que acabara lo que había empezado.

Hasta que sonó un teléfono. Me dio tal susto que de un salto me aparté de Edward, quien me miró con expresión decepcionada. Por un momento, mi expresión fue la misma y nos quedamos así, mirándonos decepcionados hasta que él se giró de pronto, y dijo:

- Es el tuyo.

- Oh, es cierto si.- Dije rebuscando nerviosamente en mi bolso. Cogí el teléfono y miré el nombre en la pantalla. Jacob. Sentí una punzada de ansiedad en mi corazón, y levanté la vista hacia Edward. Sabía quien era. Soltó un bufido y se giró de nuevo, poniendo sus manos en su cabeza en señal de desesperación.

- Puedes contestar si quieres.

- No,...yo... no puedo hablar con él ahora.- Dije apretando el botón que silenciaba el tono de llamada. Debía aclararme antes de hablar con Jacob - Edward, yo…

- Tranquila, ha sido un momento de debilidad solo eso. Estamos confundiendo las cosas. No volveré a hacerlo, te lo prometo. ¿Amigos?- Dijo tendiéndome la mano. Mi ansiedad aumentó.

- Amigos.- Acordé tristemente, estrechándole la mano.- Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

-Claro, te acompaño.

Andamos los últimos metros en silencio, sabiendo que ambos estábamos pensando en lo mismo. Era confuso, no había duda. Pero por unos instantes, lo había tenido muy claro. Solo deseaba que él me tocara, que me besara. Pero probablemente se trataba de su atractivo, esa atracción física que el despertaba en mi lo que me había llevado a pensar todo aquello. Sentimentalmente, todo lo que había entre nosotros era amistad. Me forcé a creerme aquello, y la punzada de ansiedad aumentó de nuevo. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, Edward se inclinó hacia mí, y me dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches Bella. Que duermas bien.- Dijo, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con una sonrisa, antes de girarse y desaparecer en la noche. Este chico era perfecto..incluso a oscuras, era guapisimo.

Entré en el portal, y me quedé unos segundos allí sentada, pensando en los últimos diez minutos. De golpe, me dio la sensación de que todo se había complicado demasiado, y de nuevo sentí que todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de ansiedad, preocupación, culpabilidad, y sobre todo, confusión. Al entrar en casa me encerré en mi habitación, y empecé a llorar, pues la impotencia que sentía me superaba. No sabía cómo iba a solucionar aquello, y entre lágrimas me quedé dormida.

Por la mañana, Alice me despertó dando botes por la habitación con una taza de café. Mientras me desperezaba, me dio la taza, y de pronto recordé la noche anterior. Ansiedad otra vez.

- Bueno, ¿Cómo fue la gran cita?- Preguntó Alice. Un rayo de comprensión cruzó mi mente. Alice nunca había querido que fuéramos con ellos, quería provocar que saliéramos solos.

- Alice, te voy a matar.

- ¿Tan mal?-preguntó haciendo un mohín- Edward dice que fue bastante bien, aunque creo que no me lo está contando todo.

- Si fue bien, pero creo que lo hemos complicado todo.

- Cuéntamelo.- Dijo Alice, tornando serio su semblante al ver que yo iba en serio.

- Casi nos besamos.

- ¿¡QUE?!¡ROSALIE TE LO DIJE!- gritó dando saltitos. Rosalie apareció rápidamente por la puerta, mientras un rayo de comprensión cruzaba la cara de Alice. ¿Cómo que casi?

- Jacob llamó mientras casi ocurre.- Expliqué enfatizando el "casi", con la seguridad de que mi rostro debía ser todo un poema.

- Oh, qué mal.- Comentó Rosalie. Alice le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- Vamos a ver, no lo entiendo. Cuéntamelo todo- Insistió Alice. Le conté lo ocurrido y como me había sentido.

- Vaya. Creo que está bastante claro que te gusta Edward, sino no hubieras sentido todo eso cuando estuvisteis apunto de besaros.

- Lo sé, pero al final no ocurrió nada, y la verdad, creo que es mejor así. No puedo hacerle eso a Jacob, pero no quiero estropear mi amistad con Edward sabes. pffff. ¿porque tiene que ser tan complicado?- Dije abrazándome las rodillas, mientras Alice me abrazaba.

- La vida es así. No creo que se estropeen las cosas con Edward, él ni siquiera me había contado esto, así que creo que está dispuesto a ser tu amigo, antes de no ser nada tuyo. Sé que te aprecia muchísimo, y puede que ayer fuera incapaz de resistirse más tiempo, igual que tu.

- Lo sé. En fin, tengo que llamar a Jacob, ayer al final no le devolví la llamada.

- Si, y dile que sea menos inoportuno a la hora de llamar.- opinó Alice riéndose entre dientes. Rosalie rió también.

- Alice, por favor. ÉL es mi novio, puede llamarme cuando quiera.- Dije sacándole la lengua, y enfatizando que él era mi novio, y no otro.

- Bien, voy a cambiarme y luego nos iremos de compras, así te despejas la cabeza.- Dijo Alice, entusiasmada de nuevo, guiñandome un ojo. En el fondo, siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme. Aunque me organizara citas peligrosas para mi estado mental.

- Gracias.

- No te preocupes, verás como todo va bien y tan solo fue un malentendido- Dijo Rosalie mientras se marchaba también.

Cuando se fue, marqué el número de Jacob. Necesitaba oír su voz y olvidarme de Edward. Pero no funcionó.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Empieza la acción!!Jejeje, ¿les afectará su casi beso a Edward y Bella? ¿Pordán ser solo amigos? ¿ Que pasará con Bella y Jacob?**

**Dejen reviews con sus opiniones!! Y gracias por leer!**

**Besos!!!**


	12. ¿Amigos?

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**Capitulo 11: ¿Amigos?**

- ¡Hola Bella!

- Hola Jake, ¿Qué tal?- pregunté al teléfono.

- Bien, empaquetando tu regalo.

- ¿En serio? Que nervios…aunque odio hacerme mayor. Las cosas se complican cuando te haces mayor.

- Lo sé- rió Jacob- Por cierto, ¿cómo llamas tan pronto?

- ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento.

- No, es solo que sueles llamar por la tarde.

- Ah, es que tenía ganas de escuchar tu voz- Y olvidar la de Edward, pensé.

- Como te quiero Bella, siento mis reacciones. Sabes que me cuesta aceptar todo esto.

- No pasa nada, me conformo con que lo intentes. Oye, el día de la fiesta dormiremos en mi casa, ¿ok?

- ¿Y eso? Creí que íbamos a dormir en la mía.

- He invitado a mis amigos de aquí, y ya que son mis invitados debo estar con ellos.

- Estas toda la semana con ellos, no se van a morir por dos días sin ti.- Su voz respiraba resentimiento.

- Jacob Black, no voy a dejar tirados mis invitados ¿Esta claro?

- Si…- dijo con voz resignada- así conoceré a Alice y Rosalie.

- Si, exacto.- afirmé más animada- Y también a sus novios, Emmett y Jasper, y a Edward.

- ¿De quién es novio Edward?

- ¿Perdona?- me alarmé… no sabía de dónde venía esa pregunta.

- Bueno, Emmett y Jasper salen con tus compañeras de piso. ¿De donde sale ese tal Edward?

- Es amigo mío, y el hermano de Alice. Y forma parte de la pandilla.- Genial, había acabado hablando de Edward, justo el nombre que quería evitar.

- Ah.- No le había gustado. No le encajaba.

- Vamos Jacob, es un buen amigo. Te caerá bien, juega a baloncesto.

- Está bien, confió en ti, es solo que nunca le habías mencionado.

- Bueno, ya sabes, siempre hablo de ellos en general- me excusé. Necesitaba cortar el tema de Edward.

- Es verdad. Bueno Bells, tengo que irme a trabajar. Hablamos por la noche, besos cielo, te quiero.

Al colgar, me sentí tan mal como antes de llamar. ¿Es que ya ni siquiera con Jacob podía alejarme de Edward? Que mala pinta tenía esto. Encima no sabía cuando volvería a verle,…habíamos quedado en ser amigos, pero tal vez no era tan fácil fingir que nada había ocurrido. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, intentando dejar mi mente en blanco. Claramente era imposible.

Me había puesto muy nerviosa hablando con Jacob sobre Edward, y en aquel momento mi preocupación cambio. Esperaba que Jacob no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo, de cómo evitaba y había estado evitando hablarle de Edward. En cuestión de días los dos iban a estar en la misma habitación. ME dio un sudor frio solo de pensarlo. ¿Que iba a hacer? Tenía que empezar a controlarme respecto a Edward, o Jacob se daría cuenta.

Decidí dejar que los días pasaran, ya me preocuparía por ello cuando llegara el momento. No quería pasarme toda la semana amargada. Me levanté de la cama y me vestí. Rápidamente recogí un poco y me fui hacia la universidad. Con tanto drama, llegaba tarde otra vez.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, pero a medida que se acercaba la hora de salida, empezaba a preocuparme. Sabía que Edward no iba a estar esperándome como siempre, no después de la noche anterior. En parte me alegraba de que Jacob hubiera llamado, tal vez impidió que hiciera algo de lo que podría haberme arrepentido. Pero las cosas con Edward habían quedado algo tensas, aunque decidimos ser amigos. No había hablado más con él…¿estaría igual de preocupado que yo?

Pero al terminar las clases, Edward me sorprendió al esperarme como siempre a la salida. Actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y yo estaba sumamente agradecida por ello. Si bien sabía que tarde o temprano lo ocurrido iba a pasarnos factura, quería retrasar ese momento hasta que me sintiera más preparada y con las cosas más claras.

Durante todo el camino estuvo hablándome de baloncesto y música, y durante todo el camino solo podía pensar una cosa ¿aquello había sido todo? ¿Tantos quebraderos de cabeza…para nada?

Por la noche quedamos todos juntos como siempre. Nada. Edward actuaba como hacia exactamente una semana. Jamás habíamos estado a punto de besarnos. Empezaba a sacarme de quicio.

Al día siguiente, volvió a esperarme en la universidad…y de nuevo, normalidad total y absoluta. Al llegar a nuestro apartamento, dijo que tenía muchas tareas y desapareció sin más.

Subí a casa, y me noté totalmente desquiciada. Entré, tirando mi bolso al sofá y cogiendo una cerveza de la nevera, antes de desplomarme en el sofá, soltando un gran bufido. Tenía la sensación de que nada iba bien.

- Pero bueno, ¿a qué viene ese humor?- preguntó una risueña Alice. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Jasper estaba con ella.

- ¿No tendrá que ver con ciertos ojitos verdes, verdad?- Preguntó Jasper.

- Genial Alice- protesté- Podrías haberme guardado el secreto 24 horas al menos.

- ¡¿Qué?! Yo no se lo he contado- se excusó mirándome, antes de mirar a Jasper- ¿Como sabes tú eso? ¿No pensabas decírmelo?

- Supuse que ya lo sabrías amor, tú lo sabes todo- Jasper intentaba calmar a Alice, sin éxito- Me lo contó Edward ayer.

- Así que se acuerda, es bueno saberlo.- Dije con ironía. Tan solo decirlo, me di cuenta de cómo había sonado. Que mala pinta tenía esto. Ambos me miraron extrañados.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Nada Jasper, me alegro de que podamos hacer como si nada, hubiera sido muy incomodo si no.

- Supongo...que sí, bueno chicas debo irme. Adiós cariño, te veré esta noche.

- Ok. ¡Te quiero Jazz!

Mientras se daban un beso de despedida, giré mi vista hacia la ventana. Edward se lo había contado a Jasper. Eso significaba que algo si había significado, ¿verdad? En cuanto cerró la puerta, Alice se giró hacia mí.

- ¿Estás así por Edward?

- Sé que es horrible, tengo novio, pero…pero…es que esta tarde actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido y no sé, me ha sentado fatal. ¿A mí me está costando, sabes? Y él como si nada.- Me di cuenta de lo deprimida y enfadada que sonaba mi voz, al ver la expresión de Alice.

- Bells, estoy segura de que también le cuesta. Tal vez deberías hablarlo, no lo hablasteis y las cosas no pueden quedar así.

- ¿Por qué crees que le cuesta? A mí no me lo parecía.

- Es mi hermano, le conozco. Y se lo contó a Jasper, eso tiene que significar algo.

- No se Alice, en parte empiezo a pensar que eso es lo mejor que podía pasar. Claramente vamos a ser solo amigos, lo que significa que para mí se acabaron los dilemas. Bien por Bella.- me animé con una falsa sonrisa.

- Habla con él, por favor Bella…seguro que no quiere ser solo tu amigo.

- Alice, no me lo compliques. Ya esta, solo seremos amigos. Nada más. Voy a darme una ducha.

Me marché sin dejar que me contestara. No quería oírlo. No quería hablar con él. No quería comprobar que había significado más para mí que para Edward. Era verdad, era lo mejor. Intentar ser algo más no solo hubiera complicado todo entre nosotros…me hubiera hecho hacerle daño a Jacob, y eso si que no podía hacerlo. Era lo mejor, si.

¿Por qué costaba tanto creérselo? Si era lo mejor… ¿Por qué dolía tanto la idea de ser solo amiga de Edward?

******************************************************************************

**Otro capi! Este es muy cortito y lo he escrito bastante rápido, así que no me ha quedado demasiado bien, pero no se cuando podré vovler a actualizar y queria dejaros un aperitivo jejeje**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero en epoca de examenes nunca se sabe.**

**En fin, parece que Edward no esta muy afectado por lo ocurrido...¿o tal vez si?**

**Gracias por leer!! Dejen reviews!**

**BEsos!**


	13. Confesiones

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer...yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Capitulo 12: Confesiones **

Así que ahora éramos amigos. Como siempre habíamos sido. Edward parecía no acordarse si quiera desde que casi nos besamos. De hecho se comportaba como si más que una amiga fuera su hermana o algo así. Me hacia bromas, se metía conmigo…como siempre. Solo que ahora me sacaba de quicio su aparente indiferencia.

Sin embargo, Edward no actuaba exactamente como siempre. Desde hacía unos días, se mostraba más pensativo de lo habitual, sobre todo cuando nos encontrábamos todo el grupo reunido. No estaba triste, ni callado, pero le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había algo extraño en él. De hecho, parecía que tenia doble personalidad. Cuando estaba callado parecía completamente triste, y en cuanto alguien le decía algo, volvía a la normalidad.

Rosalie y Alice se dedicaban a estudiarnos a Edward y a mí a diario, a la espera de que uno de los dos diera señales de que lo que fuera que hubiera no estaba estancado. Insistí e insistí en que no había nada más que amistad, y que lo del otro día había sido una confusión, pero ellas estaban convencidas de que lo acabaría viendo de otro modo.

En cuanto a Jacob, todo seguía igual. Aparentemente nuestra relación seguía siendo perfecta, como antes de que me marchara, pero yo sentía que algo no iba bien, no sabía muy bien que era, pero algo había que no acababa de encajar. Edward, la distancia, o sencillamente el paso del tiempo, algo se estaba interponiendo entre nosotros, y aquello no me gustaba. Me aterraba que Jacob sintiera lo mismo, y era en esos momentos cuando más me convencía de que Edward era solo un amigo. No quería perder a Jacob. Pero no podía sacar a Edward de mi cabeza.

A pesar de todo, cada vez que tenia a Edward cerca, lo único que me rondaba la cabeza era que era ese algo extraño que veía en él, y porque parecía que cada vez que alguien se dirigía a él se esforzaba tanto en verse normal. Una noche que estábamos en el McJules, sin decir nada Edward se fue a fumar fuera del bar, y yo me llevé a Alice al baño.

- ¿Que le ocurre a Edward? ¿No le ves algo raro?

- Mmm…no.- Dijo Alice, sorprendida por mi pregunta.

- Alice, a ti no se te escapa una, y no son imaginaciones mías. Esta raro-insistí.

- Bella, si crees que le pasa algo, habla con él.- Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Estaba claro que me ocultaba algo.

- ¿Tú sabes algo, verdad?- La forma en que me había contestado, me había confirmado mis peores temores. Claro que Alice sabía lo que le ocurria. Siempre lo sabía todo.

- En serio, habla con él. Ahora está ahí fuera solo, es el momento perfecto. Se valiente y pregúntaselo directamente.

Y dicho esto, salió del baño arrastrándome con ella. Al llegar a nuestra mesa me señalo con la cabeza la puerta, sin dejar de sonreír. Con un suspiro cogí mi cerveza y me dirgí hacia fuera.

Edward estaba sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada de la casa que había al lado del bar. Llevaba la capucha puesta, y estaba tan guapo como siempre. Sin embargo, su semblante era serio y preocupado, y daba caladas al cigarrillo sin dejar de mirar al suelo. Me acerqué a él y al verme se quedó callado, mirándome. Finalmente habló.

- Hola.

- Hola. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

-Claro.- Dijo, aparatándose un poco para hacerme sitio.- ¿Quieres uno?- preguntó acercándome el paquete de tabaco.

-No gracias. En realidad quería hablar contigo.- Hice una pausa y él dio otra calada- ¿Te ocurre algo? Te he notado algo extraño últimamente.

Edward se tensó, aunque disimuló tirando el cigarrillo al suelo, mientras echaba el humo. Se veía realmente sexy. Al alzar su vista hacia mí, esbozó una sonrisa, pero esta no se reflejó en sus ojos. Al ver aquellos ojos tristes, pareció que toda esa tristeza penetrara en mi cuerpo, como si lo que él sintiera, lo sentía yo también.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Se me pasará.

- No me voy a preocupar, si me cuentas que ocurre.- Insistí.

- Es que no ocurre nada- Dijo encogiéndome de hombros- Te estás volviendo pesada con la edad, ¿sabes?

- No tiene gracia, realmente me preocupas.- Le confesé, un tanto nerviosa.

- Si que la tiene. Estoy perfectamente, no hay nada extraño.

- A veces pareces abstraído, y en cuanto te das cuenta que estamos ahí vuelves a la normalidad.- le expliqué. Él se encogió de hombros.

- No sé, puede que esté más distraído que de costumbre. Pero en serio, no es nada, déjalo ya Bella.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace estar distraído?- No podía dejar de insistir, sencillamente no podía.

- No quieres saberlo.

- Así que si que hay algo.- asumí mientras él me dirigia una mirada de advertencia. No quería seguir hablando.

- Te he dicho que no quieres saberlo.- Espetó algo enfadado. Lo miré con ojos tristes y él suspiró- Me estoy esforzando mucho en algo y por eso a veces tengo que abstraerme para asegurarme de que lo estoy haciendo bien.

- No entiendo nada, en serio Edward, ¿Que es lo que te pasa?- Pregunté con un tono de histerismo. Edward me miró de nuevo y su mirada me dijo todo lo que quería saber. O lo que, como él había advertido, no quería saber. En ese instante, supe que era lo que ocurría. Yo. Nosotros. Quise retirar mis palabras y no sonsacarle nada más, no estaba preparada. Él suspiró y supe que se me había acabado el tiempo de tregua. La garganta se me secó.

- Bella, lo que ocurre es que no puedo seguir fingiendo que no me gustas. No puedo seguir fingiendo que no te considero la chica más hermosa, sexy, divertida, inteligente, amable y perfecta que he conocido.- Las palabras se atropellaban en sus labios, como si fuera una burbuja que acababa de explotar, pero las pronunciaba todas cuidadosamente, a pesar de su nerviosismo Cada palabra, daba un vuelvo a mi corazón.- No puedo seguir fingiendo que no me muero por tocarte, por besarte, y que lo del otro día fue un accidente. Porque no lo fue. Llevaba queriendo intentarlo desde hacia tiempo, pero sé que tienes novio y no quería ponerte en esta situación.

- Edward, yo…- no me salían las palabras, solo podía bajar la mirada y tratar con todas mis fuerzas de darle una contestación decente, pero él continuó.

- No lo habría hecho si no fuera porque he visto como me miras- Levanté mi vista, ante la seguridad con que había dicho esas palabras.- Se que yo también te gusto, se que algo hay entre nosotros, porque en ocasiones te miro, me miras y sé que estamos pensando lo mismo. Pero el día en que casi nos besamos comprendí que no puedo forzar las cosas.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- me sorprendía su confianza.

- Bella, ¿te das cuenta de cómo me miras? ¿Y cómo me hablas? Todos se han dado cuenta.-Dijo señalando hacia la puerta del bar- Tiene que significar algo.

- Está bien.- suspiré.- Me gustas. No puedo negarlo porque al parecer consigues ver más allá de lo que yo he querido mostrarte.- De golpe, las palabras fluían, él me había dado fuerzas.- Pero estoy demasiado confundida. No sé bien que siento por ti, y creo que ya ni siquiera se bien que siento por Jacob.- Edward bufó al oír su nombre- Se que le quiero, pero no sé si le quiero como una vez le quise. Ahora mismo…no sé nada.- Dije con voz triste, abrumada por la angustia, mientras una lágrima recorría mi mejilla. Edward la secó con un dedo, mientras acariciaba mi rostro con su mano. Su contacto era cálido y reconfortante, y a pesar de la confusión, sabía que podía contar con él.

- Lo sé Bella, por eso mismo no voy a forzarte. Ahora ya lo sabes. Me gustas, y te necesito cerca. Por ahora, me conformo con que seas mi amiga, y no voy a presionarte para que decidas nada. Sé que eso solo te haría daño, y por consiguiente, me haría daño a mí mismo. Así que tienes tiempo, tiempo para pensar en que sientes por mí, que sientes por Jacob, y en si decides darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro. No voy a intentar nada más, lo dejo en tus manos. Solo quiero que seas feliz, y nadie mejor que tu puede saber con quién puedes lograr eso.

Me quedé mirándole. Jamás había sentido tanto agradecimiento por nadie. Sí, era cierto que no estaba preparada para este momento, pero Edward me conocía tan bien que se había dado cuenta de ello. Él si estaba preparado para expresar sus sentimientos, y lo había hecho sin esperar nada a cambio. Porque realmente, a pesar de todo, era mi amigo. Tímidamente, me incliné hacia él, y le abracé, apretando mi cabeza contra su pecho. Él me acunó entre sus brazos.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué. De momento soy tu amigo, pero solo quería que supieras que existe la opción de ser algo más. Ahora no te preocupes, nada va a cambiar. Seguiremos siendo buenos amigos, mientras sea eso lo que tú deseas.

- Suerte que no ocurría nada.- Comenté sarcásticamente, aún entre sus brazos mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarle.

- No quería decirte nada de esto…parece que no tengo demasiado autocontrol.- Rió y yo me reí con él.- Eres la primera que me hace sentir así, supongo que no sé muy bien como tengo que llevar todo esto.

- Yo tampoco.

Le sonreí, tanto por sus palabras como por lo reconfortante que era notar su mano acariciando mi pelo. Nos quedamos allí, sentados y abrazados durante algunos minutos. Su mano recorría mi cabello, y yo observaba el movimiento en la calle, sin pensar en nada. Sus palabras me habían tranquilizado, lejos de confundirme aún más. Ciertamente, debía pensar en cuales eran mis sentimientos, pero no tenia porque hacerlo ahora. Él era lo bastante bueno para no ponerme en esa situación.

Minutos más tarde, decidimos que lo mejor sería volver dentro, y tan pronto como lo hicimos, Alice y Rosalie me arrastraron al baño. Les conté las palabras de Edward, mientras las dos daban saltitos de alegría, que se acabaron al llegar a la última parte del relato.

-¿Como que solo amigos?- gritaron al unísono.

- No gritéis.-dije haciendo señales de silencio con el dedo.- Lo hace por mí, chicas, no estoy lista para decidir si siento algo más por Edward que amistad y atracción, y si eso es lo suficiente como para alejarme de Jacob. Él ha sido comprensivo, y me ha dado tiempo y su amistad, ¿no podéis hacer vosotras lo mismo?

- ¡Claro que sientes algo más! ¡ Ya has reconocido que te gusta!- chilló Alice.

- Shhh…que te van a oír- dije bajando mi voz- Esta bien , me gusta, pero no se si quiero arriesgarme a perder lo mío con Jacob…ni si puedo hacerlo. Por favor, necesito tiempo. ¿Podéis dármelo?

-Claro que si Bella,-Dijo Rosalie abrazándome- La verdad es que estáis siendo muy maduros los dos. Estas cosas no hay que forzarlas.

- Gracias Rose. ¿Alice?- Pregunté girándome hacia ella. Por su expresión, ella hubiera forzado tanto como hubiera sido necesario, pero al parecer mi mirada consiguió convencerla de lo contrario.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que tengas a mi hermano esperando siempre. Sé que realmente le gustas mucho, y no es justo que este así. Te quiero Bella, y por eso voy a darte tiempo, pero por favor, prométeme que lo pensaras.

- Prometido.

Alice empezó a dar saltitos y me abrazó también.

- Ya lo verás…¡vamos a ser cuñadas!

- Alice, ¿Qué te acabo de pedir?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé, lo sé, me portaré bien.

Salimos del baño y volvimos con los chicos, y al sentarme en la mesa noté la mirada de Edward puesta sobre mí. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, los dos esbozamos una gran sonrisa, y supe que pasara lo que pasara, él estaba allí, como mi amigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Otro capitulo!! Ya sabemos lo que todas imaginabais...¡Edward no era indiferente!jeje**

**El pròximo capitulo es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella..así que será el primer encuentro Jacob/Edward...¿notará algo Jacob?¿Como llevará Edward ver a Bella con otro?**

**Iba a tardar más dias en acrualizar pero he visto el trailer de Luna Nueva..y me ha entrado la inspiración jejej ¡Me ha encantado! Aunque al final parece que han cambiado la escena con Laurent, pero puede que solo sea cosa delmontaje del Trailer...aunque la verdad esque si lo han cambiado, parecía que la escena tenía buena pinta.**

**En fin, dejen reviews, comentarios...lo que quieran! Y gracias por leer!**

**Besos!  
**


	14. Fiesta de Cumpleaños Parte I

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**Capitulo 13: Fiesta de cumpleaños (Parte I)**

Finalmente llegó el viernes. Yo me fui hacia Cape May antes que los demás, ya que aquel día iba a cenar con mi padre para celebrar mi cumpleaños, aunque fuera anticipadamente. El sábado y el domingo el se iba a pescar con el padre de Jacob, así que no podríamos celebrarlo. Para pasar más tiempo juntos, fue mi padre quien me recogió en el tren, así que el viernes no vi a Jacob, pues tras la cena yo y mi padre nos quedamos charlando. Era algo que raramente hacíamos, pero yo quería saber cómo le iba y él quería oír cosas sobre Nueva York.

El sábado por la mañana me lo pasé en casa, pensando en que iba a ponerme aquella noche. Extrañé a Alice, ya que ella era una gran ayuda en estos casos. Jacob pasó a recogerme, pues habíamos quedado en almorzar juntos. Durante el almuerzo me sentí tranquila porque al menos de momento parecía que las cosas iban bien. Al tenerle delante, engullendo y sonriendo me dije a mi misma que si que le quería, y que aunque estuviéramos en un momento flojo, debía luchar por lo nuestro.

Después de comer Jacob me dio su regalo. Era una pulsera de plata, absolutamente preciosa. Tenía un pequeño lobo tallado en madera, a Jake le encantaban los lobos.

- Gracias Jake, es preciosa.

- De nada. El lobo lo he hecho yo. Siempre te protegerá. Es para que te acuerdes de mí aunque estés lejos.

- Realmente te cuesta aceptar que me haya marchado.

- No es fácil, lo estoy intentando.

- Y te lo agradezco.

Le besé en agradecimiento, por el regalo y por sus esfuerzos, y dimos un paseo por la playa, mientras me contaba su semana. Abrazada a su cálido cuerpo, todo lo ocurrido durante la semana me parecía una pesadilla. Allí es donde debía estar…pero sabía que en cuanto viera a Edward, cambiaria de opinión. ¿Me estaba volviendo loca?

Apenas media hora más tarde recibí una llamada. Los chicos habían llegado. Jacob y Ángela me acompañaron a recogerles, ya que no cabíamos todos en un coche.

Fueron bajando uno a uno, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Cuando vi a Edward bajar del tren, sufrí un shock. Bajó del tren con la mirada perdida. Vestía unos jeans y una sencilla camiseta gris que se le pegaba al torso, dibujando los perfectos músculos que bajo ella había. Edward buscó con la mirada, hasta que se encontró con lamía, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Sin darme cuenta, yo también estaba sonriendo ampliamente hasta que escuché a Jacob preguntar

-¿Son ellos?

- Eh...si.-Dije, intentando volver a la realidad, mientras bajaba la cabeza para evitar cruzar mi mirada con nadie.

Cuando llegaron les presenté uno a uno. Allí estaban, frente a frente, mis dos chicos. Jacob y Edward. Noté la expresión de Edward al darle la mano a Jacob, fue algo muy sutil pero me di cuenta que no se sentía nada cómodo. Ni yo tampoco. Sin embargo, noté que Ángela me miraba, así que enseguida actué de nuevo con aparente normalidad. Les llevamos a mi casa para que se instalaran.

Mientras acomodaba a Alice y a Jasper, una inconfundible voz habló a mis espaldas.

- ¿Y donde duermo yo?- preguntó seductoramente.

- En mi habitación.- Contesté, provocando que Edward levantara una ceja y una sonrisa picara apreciera en su rostro.

- Yo…- iba a doler decirle esto. Su sonrisa ya había desaparecido.- Dormiré en la habitación de mis padres, con Jacob.-añadí en un susurro.

- Oh, claro-Dijo Edward, mientras una chispa de dolor o rabia, no supe muy bien que era, cruzaba sus ojos. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, y traté de pedirle disculpas con mi mirada, por hacerle pasar con aquello.

- Lo siento.- Dije casi sin pronunciar las palabras. Él me dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

No me había percatado de que Ángela acababa de entrar en la habitación. Así que rápidamente le hice una broma a Edward, que él rió para suavizar la situación. Tras acomodarse, bajamos todos al salón.

- Bueno chicos, Jacob y yo tenemos que irnos a acabar de preparar cuatro cosas.- Dijo Ángela- ¿Queréis ayudarnos?

- Claro. – Contestaron al unisonó los tres chicos.

- Rosalie y yo iremos con Bella de compras, esta noche tienes que estar perfecta.- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Sabía que no me fallaría.

- Siempre lo está.- declaró Edward.

Todos miramos a Edward…los neoyorkinos con cara de susto y Ángela y Jacob con un interrogante. Yo me quedé helada.

- Claro que si…se le ha pegado lo de Alice y Rosalie, si no están perfectas no salen del baño- Añadió Jasper riéndose justo a tiempo, calmando el ambiente. Todos rieron y yo le dediqué una mirada de agradecimiento.

Me acerqué a Jacob para un control de daños…sin resultado. Me dio un apasionado beso de despedida, pero no sabía si era porque si o porque quería marcar territorio. En cuanto salió por la puerta miré a Edward. Se encogió de hombros y susurró.

-Lo siento, se me ha escapado.

-Tranquilo, Jasper ha sido rápido.- Dije, y entonces sentí que tenía que decir algo más.-Pero…gracias por el cumplido- Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa.

- De nada.

Tras una agotadora tarde de compras, que por suerte, fue fructífera, Alice y Rosalie me ayudaron a prepararme para la fiesta. No era una fiesta elegante, así que me decidí por un sencillo pero precioso vestido azul y blanco por encima de la rodilla, que dejaba parte de mi espalda descubierta. Completé mi look con unas sandalias de cuña blancas. Rosalie y Alice, estaban perfectas. La primera, despampanante, y Alice, tan elegante como siempre. Llegamos a la fiesta, un poco tarde ya que nos entretuvimos bastante en el baño. Al entrar, todos cantaron el cumpleaños feliz. Allí estaban todos mis amigos, pero sin que hubiera nadie que sobrara, y el inicio de la fiesta fue genial.

- Siento lo de antes- dijo la voz que hacía que mis piernas temblarán.

-Tranquilo, de verdad. Yo…siento que tengas que verme con Jacob.

-Ya, bueno, no es agradable pero es lo que hay, ¿verdad?

-Aún así…

-Tranquila Bells, lo superaré.-Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Aquí estabas- exclamó Jacob, provocando que Edward y yo nos separarmos de un salto.

-Sips, estaba haciendo compañía a Edward, ellos no conocen a casi nadie.

-Conoce a sus amigos.- Dijo Jacob rudamente. Edward se tensó.

-Si, y Bella es mi amiga.- enfatizó Edward.- Es una chica estupenda, te felicito.- Añadió con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cortés?

-Si, Bella mola un montón, venga Jacob vamos a bailar.- Intervení antes de que esto se fuera de las manos. Lo arrastré a la pista de baile.

-Podrías haber sido un poco más amable con él.- Le recriminé. Él me miró enfadado.

-No me gusta que le tiren los tejos a mi novia.

-No lo estaba haciendo, él solo quería ser amable contigo- Era cierto, no lo estaba haciendo, aunque lo había hecho antes…

-Los tíos como él no son amables.

-¡Jacob! No le conoces, así que déjalo ya. Es mi cumpleaños, haz un esfuerzo por favor.

-Está bien…pero solo porque te quiero.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Todo el mundo bailó sin parar, hasta que llegó la hora de los regalos. Ángela y Ben me habían comprado varios dvds de películas, y otros amigos me regalaron, discos, libros, etc. Llegó el turno de los de Nueva York, y muy ilusionada Alice me entregó un paquete. Lo abrí y dentro había una fotografía enorme de los seis, en el salón del apartamento de los chicos. La habían enmarcado y sobre la fotografía habían imprimido: "Ahora y siempre, una de nosotros". Casi lloro, y me abalancé sobre ellos para agradecérselo. Alice no dejaba de dar saltos, completamente entusiasmada por la fiesta y por el regalo, y Jasper parecía estar contagiado por su entusiasmo, y eso que él era muy tranquilo.

Estuve un buen rato hablando con todo el mundo, agradeciendo uno por uno su astistencia a la fiesta y los regalos.

Al cabo de un rato quise buscar a Alice y los demás, ya que no quería que se sintieran de lado, pero no les encontraba, pero sí que encontré a Jacob. Tras pasar un rato con él, le pregunté.

-¿Oye has visto a Alice y los demás?

-Si, están en la playa. Edward les está haciendo un recital.-Noté el resentimiento con el que pronunció el nombre de Edward, y me asusté.

- Jacob por favor en que habíamos quedado, es mi amigo. ¿Por qué le tienes tanto rechazo?

- Que quieres que te diga, tiene un aire de superioridad que no me gusta. Ese look tan estudiadamente desaliñado, la guitarra,…no sé, algo en él no me gusta. Me parece un poco chulo.

- Te equivocas.-Dije, dándome cuenta demasiado tarde de que no había ocultado para nada mi descontento con Jacob.- Edward no es así.

- Vamos Bells, mira que pose tiene. Ahí con su guitarra impresionando a las chicas…es el típico guaperas ligón.

- Jacob, es mi amigo. Así que tendrás que esforzarte, no quiero que hables mal de ellos. ¿De acuerdo? Me han apoyado cuando lo he necesitado, son importantes para mí. Ahora, me voy a verles.- Dije alejándome de él, despidiéndome con un beso.

Por un momento me había temido lo peor. Pero Jacob no se había percatado de nada, aunque no me gustaba que hablara así de él. A pesar de lo que fuera que sentíamos uno por el otro, Jacob no podía juzgarlo de aquel modo sin saber que en realidad, Edward era una gran persona, y un gran amigo.

Como había dicho, estaban en la playa, sentados en circulo y Edward estaba tocando la guitarra. Me senté con ellos, y al verme, Edward sonrió sin dejar de tocar. Entonces, cambió la melodía y empezó una nueva canción, esta vez con letra. Su voz sonaba intensa pero bella, y me dejó boquiabierta des de el primer momento. Durante toda la canción, el no dejaba de mirarme, y supe que me estaba cantando a mí. Mientras las palabras fluían de su boca, esta se ensanchaba en una enorme sonrisa, que me contagió.

I'll be your man ( Yo sere tu hombre)  
I'll understand ( Yo entenderé)  
I'll do my best ( Y lo haré lo mejor que pueda)  
To take good care of you ( para cuidar bien de ti)

You'll be my queen ( Tu serás mi reina)  
I'll be your king ( Y yo sere tu rey)  
And I'll be your lover too ( Y sere tu amante tambien)  
Yeah yeah

Yes I will ( Sí,lo hare)  
Derry down green ( El verde prado)  
Color of my dream ( es el color de mi sueño)  
A dream that's daily coming true. ( Un sueño que día a día, se va haciendo realidad)  
And ohhh when the day is through ( Y cuando el día haya pasado)  
I will come to you and take you on ( Yo vendré a buscarte y te hablaré)  
Your many charms ( de tus muchos encantos)

And you'll look at me ( Y tu me mirarás a mí)  
With eyes that see ( Con ojos que ven)  
And we'll melt into each others arms ( Y nos desharemos en los brazos del otro)

You'll be my queen ( Tu serás mi reina)  
And I'll be your king ( Y yo seré tu rey)  
And I'll be your lover too ( Y seré tu amante también)

Me quedé boquiabierta escuchando, mis ojos atrapados por los verdes ojos de Edward, que no querían liberarme de su hechizo. Cuando terminó la canción, los dos seguimos mirándonos y solo dejamos de hacerlo cuando los demás, con excusas tontas, se fueron marchando hasta dejarnos solos. Al marchar, Alice me miró y me guió el ojo, provocando que se me escapara una risita. Tragué saliva, sabiendo que quedarme a solas con Edward era a la vez lo que más deseaba en aquel momento y lo menos apropiado que podía pasarme en aquel momento.

-Vaya, parece que mi voz les ha asustado.-Dijo Edward, riéndose.

-Cállate, has estado genial. Son así de sutiles.- comenté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Sí lo son, yo les pedí que si venias nos dejarán a solas.

-Edward, aún no lo he pensado. No creo que ahora sea un buen momento.- No podía ser, no podía estropear aquel momento tan perfecto.

-Tranquila, quería darte mi regalo.- Dijo con voz suave.

-¿Tu regalo? Creía que tu también participabas en la fotografía.

-Y lo hice, pero significas lo suficiente para mí para que te de un regalo yo solo, si no te importa.

Me quedé observándole, maravillada, sin poder quitar la tonta sonrisa que se había dibujado en mi rostro. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y respiré hondo para intentar calmarlo.

-Claro que no me importa, es más, me gusta que lo hagas.

- Pues aquí tienes.- Dijo alargando sus manos, que aún sostenían su guitarra. Me quedé de piedra.

-¿Qué? No puedes regalármela, ¡Es tu guitarra! ¡Tu mismo dijiste que significaba mucho para ti!

- Y por eso quiero que la tengas tu.- dijo sonriendo, dejando la guitarra en mi regazo.- Voy a comprarme una nueva, y esta prefiero que la tengas tú. Lo primero que me dio la pista para darme cuenta de lo perfecta que eras fueron tus gustos musicales. Parece una chorrada, pero en aquel momento pensé que había algo en ti distinto. Algo maravilloso.

- Gracias Edward, es perfecta.- Agradecí, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Realmente era un regalo maravilloso, no solo por la guitarra, sino por lo que representaba.

-Además, es un regalo para mí también que tu la tengas.- Añadió, ampliando su sonrisa.

- Pues no será por mi genial música – Dije riéndome- voy a aporrearla mucho los primeros días.

Edward rió, aquel sonido tan perfecto que me obligaba a reír sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Entonces, su semblante se volvió serio, e inclino su torso hacia mí.

-Tendré que enseñarte – Susurró con su suave y aterciopelada voz- Y eso me permitirá pasar más tiempo contigo.- Hizo una pausa y yo le sonreí.- Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, me hace sentir bien.

-Lo sé. Ya sabes que a mí también me ocurre contigo.- Le recordé en un susurro mientras en un movimiento automático, mi mano se posaba sobre la suya.

Edward bajó su mirada, posándola en nuestras manos, ahora entrelazadas. Apreté mi mano con la suya, y subió la mirada lentamente hasta que sus preciosos ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo vibraba con el poder de su mirada, y los nervios se habían apoderado de mi estomago en forma de mil mariposas. Mientras luchaba porque mi corazón no se me saliera del pecho, lo sentí como lo había sentido apenas unos días antes. Edward no solo era un amigo por el que tenía una enorme atracción física. Lo que sentía por Edward era algo mucho más intenso que el simple hecho que me gustara, pero no sabía muy bien cómo definir ese sentimiento.

Nuestros ojos se confesaron todo cuanto no éramos capaces de decir o hacer. No allí, no en aquel momento, ante la casa de mi novio, quien me había organizado aquella fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero su mirada lo dejaba bien claro, recordándome cada una de las palabras que me confesó en la escalera. Noté como sus labios se separaban, preparándose para decir algo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto pero estoy de examenes hasta arriba y casi no tengo tiempo ni para dormir. Tengo la bandeja de entrada lleno de fics pendientes por leer, así que aquellos a quienes sigo el fic que sepan que no he abandonado, esque estoy sin tiempo!!**

**He podido actualizar pero he decidido dividirlo en dos partes porque no me daba tiempo a más, pero en cuanto tenga la segunda parte actualizaré!! Así ya de paso creamos un poco de suspense y pueden pensar como va acabar esta fiesta jeje Dejen sus reviews!  
**

**En fin, me vuelvo a estudiar! Besos!! Gracias por leer!!  
**


	15. Fiesta de Cumpleaños Parte II

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**Capitulo 14: Fiesta de cumpleaños ( Parte II)**

Nuestros ojos se confesaron todo cuanto no éramos capaces de decir o hacer. No allí, no en aquel momento, ante la casa de mi novio, quien me había organizado aquella fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero su mirada lo dejaba bien claro, recordándome cada una de las palabras que me confesó en la escalera. Noté como sus labios se separaban, preparándose para decir algo.

-¡BELLA!- me llamó una voz, y al mirar en el rostro de Edward entendí que no era la suya. Su rostro se llenó de decepción por la interrupción.

Miré hacia la casa y vi a Ángela haciendo señales con la mano para que fuera con ella. Miré a Edward, quien había posado su mirada en el horizonte.

-Lo siento, tengo que ir. Hablamos luego.

-Si, vale.- me contestó con una tímida y forzada sonrisa.

Cogí la guitarra, y rápidamente anduve hacia Ángela. Al verme, echó una mirada despectiva a mi nueva guitarra, me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacia una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba. Confusa, me dejé llevar y miré a Ángela extrañada mientras cerraba la puerta y se volvía hacia mí, con furia en sus ojos.

-¿Qué demonios era eso?- Preguntó llena de irritación.

-¿Disculpa?- Creía que sabía a que se refería, pero no podía decírselo. A Ángela no.

-Tu y el guaperas de la guitarra. Sabía que estabas extraña con Jacob des de que estabas en Nueva York, pero jamás imagine que fuera eso. ¿En que estas pensando?- La voz de Ángela iba subiendo de tono.

-¿Pero qué dices?- Me hice la tonta- No hay nada entre Edward y yo. Solo somos buenos amigos.

-Por favor Bella. Des de que ha llegado venga a echaros miraditas, y ahora os encuentro en la playa cogidos de la mano y bien juntitos. Has pensado en que habría ocurrido si fuera Jacob quien os hubiera visto.

Jacob. No no había pensado en que él pudiera vernos y entender lo que Ángela había entendido. Era idiota, estando en su casa y ni siquiera había pensado en que pudo vernos.

-Ángela, se lo que parece pero no ha pasado nada entre Edward y yo…-iba a decir aún pero me callé antes de que esa palabra saliera de mi boca. ¿Aún? ¿De verdad pensaba hacerlo?

-Está bien, te creo porque eres mi amiga.

-Gracias.- Dije dirigiendo hacia la puerta.

-Espera. No ha pasado nada. Bien. ¿Te gusta Edward?- La pregunta me dejó totalmente perpleja. No quería mentirle a Ángela. No podía.

-Ang, por favor déjalo ya.

-Ósea que te gusta- afirmó ella enfadada.

-No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?- Estallé y mi voz subió varios tonos- No puedo negarte que siento algo por él pero no sé que es.-Noté que me estaba poniendo histérica- Estoy tan agobiada, con Jacob algo ha cambiado y en ese momento Edward entro en mi vida y yo…yo…estoy muy confundida.

-Bella- su voz sonaba más calmada, casi comprensiva.- No lo estés. Jacob te quiere, te adora. Siempre ha estado a tu lado y sabes que jamás te hará daño. Aunque le dolió, te dejó marchar y sé que ahora las cosas están extrañas entre vosotros, pero todas las parejas tienen esos momentos de bajón. Pero, ¿Edward?, según me contaste era un ligón y le conoces desde hace muy poco tiempo.

-Eso es lo que habían contado, pero sé que le gusto, y parece sincero. Además, ya sé que hace poco tiempo pero hemos conectado en seguida.- Me di cuenta de que contárselo a Ángela me estaba sentando muy bien, aunque hasta el momento mi ansiedad tan solo había aumentado.

-Puede que sí, ¿pero estas segura que cuando te consiga, seguirá así? De verdad estarías dispuesta a renunciar a Jacob, quien siempre ha estado y siempre estará ahí, por alguien que por lo que sabes podría dejarte en un mes. No digo que lo hiciera pero, piensa en lo que tienes con Jacob. No creo que Edward pueda darte esa seguridad.

-Tienes razón. Pero no sé si quiero renunciar a Edward tampoco. – Lo que Ángela había dicho era cierto, Jacob era mi puerto seguro, era mi primer amor y durante años, la persona más importante en mi vida.

-Pero tienes que escoger. Ya no por ellos, sino por ti. Mírate, estas desquiciada.- Dijo, abrazándome.

-No puedo escoger.- las lagrimas habían empezado a brotar de mis ojos- no sé cómo hacerlo. Edward me gusta, pero no puedo dejar a Jacob. Sencillamente es Jacob, siempre ha estado ahí, no sabría como estar sin él.

-Ahí tienes tu elección Bella.

Tenía razón. No había nada más que pensar. No podía estar sin Jacob, no sabía como dejarle, por lo tanto, no debía dejarle. Ni siquiera por una oportunidad con Edward. Exacto, una oportunidad. Edward no me daba nada seguro, mientras que con Jacob todo era sencillo y estable. En aquel momento me obligué a pensar en Edward como un amigo, y sabía que aunque iba a costarme, podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Por Jacob. Le pedí a Ángela que me dejara hablar con Edward ahora, ya que en Nueva York me iba ser mucho más difícil decirle lo que le tenía que decir. Ángela me secó las lagrimas y me abrazó, antes de marcharse de la habitación.

Yo la seguí, y al salir me encontré con Edward camino del baño. Por su expresión, supe que notaba que había estado llorando. Se acercó a mí, tan perfecto y hermoso como siempre.

-¿Que te ocurre?- Preguntó con preocupación. Levanté la vista para encontrarme con sus preocupados ojos verdes, y sencillamente, sentí dolor.

-Me quedo con Jacob- Anuncié, y me sorprendió la facilidad con lo que lo había dicho, pero también el agujero que empezó a formarse en mi corazón. El rostro de Edward recorrió mil sentimientos: Confusión, decepción, rabia,… hasta que me miró fijamente con los ojos llenos de interrogantes.

-¿Cómo que te quedas con Jacob? ¿Qué pasa con nuestro momento en la playa? En diez minutos, ¿lo has olvidado?- Genial, se había enfadado. Se me hacia tan extraño verle enfadado, casi no podía reconocerle.

-No, no lo olvido. Pero Jacob ha estado siempre ahí, le amó y él me ama. Sencillamente es como debe ser.

-¿¡Qué más da como deba ser?! Lo que pasa es que eres cobarde y no te atreves a dar el paso y arriesgarte conmigo, así que te conformas con él, vaya a ser que tu vida se ponga interesante y hagas lo que quieras hacer.

-Edward no me estoy conformando. No seas tan creído. Le quiero. Lo que quiero es estar con él- No me gustaba nada el camino que estábamos recorriendo. Y al parecer a Edward tampoco.

-Y una mierda. ¿Te crees que soy idiota? Sé que no quieres estar con él, vale, Te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo. ¿Qué coño haces en Nueva York sino huir de él?

-No estoy huyendo.

-Claro que si, y ahora de pronto hechas a perder todo.

-Edward, por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil.

-Si es difícil, es por algo Bella.

-Edward me quedo con Jacob. Tendrás que aceptarlo.-

Miró al suelo antes de mirarme otra vez. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y noté la rabia y la decepción en ellos. Entonces, Edward se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté acercándome a él y tendiéndole un brazo.

-Y qué más da. – gritó apartándose de mí- Déjame marcharme, no pienso quedarme aquí viéndote a ti y a tu Jacob. Ya nos veremos en casa.

-Espera, Edward…tu guitarra- Dije extendiéndole el instrumento. Él me devolvió una mirada llena de rabia.

-Es un regalo. Acepta al menos eso.

Y dicho esto, se fue. Me quedé allí y mientras empezaba a llorar, me senté en el suelo. Al cabo de un rato, noté el cálido brazo de Jacob abrazarme.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? ¿Piensas en tus padres?- preguntó. Me había dado la excusa perfecta. No podía hablar así que asentí con la cabeza.- Tranquila, todo se arreglará, yo estoy aquí contigo, siempre lo estaré.

Eso esperaba. Le necesitaba cerca, más que nunca. Tenía que espantar mis sentimientos por Edward y tapar el agujero en mi corazón. No iba a ser fácil, pero Jacob iba a estar ahí por mí, y eso era lo que contaba. Tras aquello, volvimos a la fiesta como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y aunque fingí divertirme mucho, no dejé de pensar en Edward ni una sola vez.

Evité a Alice y los demás, y alegando cansancio acabe por irme pronto de la fiesta. Me quedé en casa de Jacob, pero me fui a su habitación, en teoría, a dormir. Había dejado allí la guitarra, y mañana tendría que inventarme una excusa para Jacob. Cogí la guitarra entre mis manos, observando cada pequeño detalle. Todo llevaba el nombre de Edward. Inevitablemente, la pegunta me vino a la cabeza, desgarrando aún más mi corazón. ¿Que había hecho?

-----------------------------------------------------

**En primerisimo lugar, PERDON!!! Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que estoy literalmente agobiadisima y apenas tengo tiempo para nada. Aun me quedan algunos examenes así que tardaré en poder volver a actualizar, aunque os prometo que intentaré hacerlo lomás pronto posible.**

**Debo decir que en este capitulo odio a Bella XD Y eso que lo escribo yo...será mi estado de animo!!**

**En fin, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia :)  
**


	16. Perdoname

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

**Capitulo 15: Perdóname**

El domingo volví a mostrar mis dotes interpretativas. No sabía que actuara tan bien, pero Jacob no sospechó nada en todo el día. Alice y los demás se habían marchado pronto, porque al parecer Edward se encontraba indispuesto. Por la tarde, tras despedirme cariñosamente de Jacob, cogí el tren y llegué a casa rendida. Pero alguien me estaba esperando.

-¿Se puede saber que ocurrió en la fiesta? Edward está destrozado- me preguntó Alice tan pronto como entré. La miré y vi que no estaba enfadada, aunque si confusa. La cara de Rosalie expresaba lo mismo.

-Tomé una decisión. Me quedo con Jacob.- Dije, antes de contarles las razones de mi decisión.

-¡Eso son chorradas!- gritó Alice- Oye, des de que te conoció Edward ha cambiado, no se ha enrollado con nadie más, y eso que oportunidades ha tenido.

-Muy bonito- dije sarcásticamente- pero no es suficiente para que me olvide sin más de Jacob.

-Bella- intervino Rosalie, con voz comprensiva- Entiendo que tengas miedo, pero significas mucho para él, de verdad. Ha cambiado, y está loco por ti. Dale una oportunidad. Creo que él tiene razón al decir que tan solo has optado por la vía fácil.

-Chicas, simplemente Jacob significa demasiado para hacerle algo así…y Ángela…

-Oye, déjate de Jacob y Ángela, ellos no están aquí, no conocen a Edward y sobre todo, no saben la conexión que teneis. ¿me equivoco?- Agregó Alice- Edward se merece una oportunidad.

Me quedé callada mirando a mis amigas. Probablemente, tenían razón, y lo peor es que lo supe desde el momento en que le dije a Edward que me quedaba con Jacob. ¿Que otra explicación había sino para tanto dolor y angustia? Al ver mi tristeza, Alice y Rosalie se acercaron y me abrazaron.

-Sé que va a ser complicado- Dijo Alice- Pero puedes hacerlo. Vale la pena. Además, si estuvieras bien con Jacob jamás te habrías fijado en Edward, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que no.

-Oye, lo que has encontrado en Edward no se encuentra todos los días. Incluso parece que vuestra relación sea más profunda que la que tienes con Jacob, que tienes más confianza con él.

-Yo también lo creo- admití, suspiré y decidí enmendar mi error- Esta bien. Iré a verle y le pediré perdón. Espero que acepte mis disculpas…que no sea demasiado tarde.

-Ya verás cómo no.- Me animó Alice.

Decidí darme una ducha y arreglarme un poco antes de ir a por Edward. De pronto, me sentía animada y feliz, aunque un poco angustiada. ¿Y si Edward no me perdonaba? No, iba a hacerlo, Alice lo había dicho y ella le conocía muy bien. Me puse uno de mis conjuntos favoritos, y rápidamente me dirigí al apartamento de Edward. Por el camino pensé en mil formas de iniciar nuestra conversación, pero ninguna me convencía. Decidí dejar que las palabras fluyeran. Justo antes de llegar, me topé con Jasper y Emmett. Iban a recoger a las chicas y a una cita doble. Me dijeron que Edward había salido con unos amigos, que necesitaba distraerse.

Cuando les despedí, me dirigí hacia el local donde estaba Edward. Al entrar, recorrí cada rincón sin éxito. Decidí ir a la barra y pedir una cerveza antes de seguir buscando y entonces le vi. Dolor. Olas inmensas de dolor. Ante mi, Edward apoyado en una pared. Entre la pared y él, una chica rubia, despampanante le besaba con autentico frenesí. El recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, y cada movimiento me pareció una puñalada. Quise correr pero mis piernas no me lo permitían. Me quedé allí pasmada, mientras oleadas de dolor atacaban mi cuerpo. Me llevé la mano al corazón, para protegerlo pero era demasiado tarde.

Entonces, la parejita se separó por un instante y se giró para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Se marchaban, se iban a casa a…no podía ni pensarlo, las nauseas habían llegado. Mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, la casualidad quiso que Edward mirara en mi dirección y al verme, soltó inmediatamente la chica. Se me quedó mirando confuso al principio, pero preocupado después. Se estaba acercando a mí, y yo tan solo quería huir.

-Bella.- Dijo alargando su brazo hacia mí.

-No me toques. No quiero que me toques. Tengo que irme.- Dije histérica.

-Bella, ¿pero qué pasa ahora?- preguntó confuso. - ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Y a los chicos? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Nada, no pasa nada. Ahora ya lo tengo todo claro. No había sido un error. Esto es un error.

Salí corriendo del bar y noté que Edward me seguía. Una vez fuera, no dejaba de gritar mi nombre, pidiendo que le esperara pero yo no podía. Tenía que llegar a casa, alejarme de él. Por fin, vi un taxi y me subí rápidamente a él. Una vez dentro, estallé en lágrimas.

Entré en casa aún llorando. El dolor no menguaba, si acaso se hacía más intenso. Por suerte no había nadie en casa y pude llorar a solas tanto como mis ojos fueron capaces. A la media hora, alguien llamó a la puerta. No abrí, no podía moverme. La imagen de Edward y la rubia me tenía paralizada. ¿Como había sido tan tonta? ¿Creer que yo le había hecho cambiar? Me sentía estúpida e ingenua. Y pensar que casi sacrificaba lo mío con Jacob por Edward. Me dije que era mejor saberlo ahora.

El timbre otra vez. No, no iba a abrir. No podía moverme. Entonces, oí su voz y el dolor se intensificó.

-Bella, ábreme- gritaba mientras daba timbrazos- Por favor Bells.

-Vete- chillé.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿No le ha pasado nada a nadie?

-¡No! Todos están bien.

-¿Y que hacías allí?

-Nada Edward, márchate de una puñetera vez.

-Vamos a ver algo a tenido que pasar…

-¡Que te vayas! ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

-¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado?

-¡Que te largues! No pienso abrirte…

-Pues me quedaré aquí hasta que abras así que por favor abre ya.

-Pues que pases buena noche en el rellano. Adiós Edward, me voy a la cama.

-Bella por favor, ¿que hacías allí?

-Darme cuenta de que hice la elección correcta en la fiesta.

-¿Elección?

-Vete con tu rubia.

-¿Por eso estas cabreada? Ábreme, tenemos que hablar. No tienes derecho a cabrearte, ¡Tu tienes novio joder!

Aquello me sorprendió. Sí, yo tenía novio…pero Edward había dicho que quería estar conmigo y al día siguiente estaba con una cualquiera. No podía culparle, era cierto…pero dolía…vaya si dolía. Yo solita lo había echado todo a perder y tan solo quería estar sola para olvidarme de todo. Sin embargo, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que se iba a quedar allí gritando así que le abrí para evitarme problemas con los vecinos también. Al abrir, me miró fijamente.

-Gracias.- Dijo totalmente serio.- ¿Que es lo que te pasa? ¿Un día me rechazas y al siguiente te cabreas porque beso a alguien?- Su voz estaba impregnada de reproche.- ¡¿Estas loca!?

-¿Y tú? ¿Un día quieres estar conmigo y al siguiente estas con otra?

-Bella, dijiste que no querías nada conmigo. ¿Que iba a hacer?

-Meter tu lengua en otra no, eso está claro.- Dije enfadada.

-¡Tú tienes novio!-gritó, como si llevara semanas deseando gritarme esas palabras- Llevo des de que nos conocimos aguantando comentarios sobre Jacob, imaginándoos juntos, y dime ¿Me he cabreado alguna vez?

-Esto es distinto- le grité.- Yo ya estaba con Jacob antes de conocerte.

-Ah claro, eso lo hace menos malo. Se puede tener novio y tontear con tu amigo como si nada, pero besarse con alguien cuando estas soltero y acaban de rechazarte…eso si que está mal.- Dijo totalmente enfadado, haciendo movimientos con sus manos.

-¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí? La angustia de no saber qué hacer ha sido horrible.

-Tampoco ha sido fácil para mí sabes.

Me quedé callada, ya que las lágrimas no me dejaban continuar. No era momento para discutir, necesitaba estar sola.

-Vete Edward, ya está, se acabó. Iba a decirte que podíamos intentarlo pero ahora ya no puedo confiar en ti. Vete por favor, quiero estar sola.

-¿Que ibas a decirme que?- preguntó con voz quebrada.

-Márchate.

-No.

-Vete Edward.- Dije empujándolo hacia la puerta. La abrí y lo empujé hacia el rellano. Me extraño que no opusiera resistencia, pero parecía que se había quedado vacío de golpe. Tras dejarle fuera cerré la puerta de un tortazo.

-Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que hables conmigo. No puedes hacerme esto. No puedes rechazarme, y luego pretender que puedas venir a buscarme y que estaré esperándote como un imbécil. ¿Y que no puedes confiar en mí? ¿Acaso estamos juntos para que pueda traicionarte?...No soy yo el que tiene pareja.

-Márchate Edward.

-Bella, por favor…tenemos que hablarlo. Si íbamos a intentarlo…yo…tenemos que hablarlo. No puedes enviarlo todo a la mierda por esto, joder.

-¡Que te vayas!

Para no oírle me dirigí a mi habitación. El dolor era inmenso, más aun cuando me di cuenta que él tenía razón, yo había jugado con el pero jamás recibí un reproche por su parte. Me había equivocado, pero aunque aceptara eso, lo nuestro ya no podía ser. No podía confiar en él, no podía arriesgarme a tanto dolor.

Dolor. Angustia. Ansiedad. Me atraparon y durante las horas siguientes, lloré sin cesar mientras abrazaba su guitarra. Lo único que iba a quedarme de lo que jamás fuimos.

No sabía cuántas horas hacia que estaba llorando. Supuse que Rosalie y Alice habían ido a pasar la noche a casa de los chicos ya que no vino nadie. El único sonido que me perturbaba fueron las treinta y dos llamadas perdidas de Edward. Hacía ya dos horas que no había vuelto a llamar. Pensé en Ángela y en cuanta razón había tenido respecto a Edward.

Pero yo no sabía si podía volver a Jacob, como si nada. ¿Podía alejarme de Edward? No, no podía. Pero tampoco podía estar con él, ya que no confiaba en él. Me sentí abrumada por todos mis sentimientos, y la sensación de pérdida aumentó. Era extraño. ¿Se puede perder a alguien a quien jamás tuviste? Parece ser que sí. Y al parecer, duele, duele muchísimo.

Por primera vez, pensé lo injusta que había sido con él. Realmente Edward no tenía culpa ninguna en todo aquello, porque yo sola me había metido en este culebrón interminable. Pero aun así…no podía quitarme la imagen de la cabeza. Él había tardado menos de 24 horas en buscarme una sustituta, y aquello dolía aunque yo lo hubiera provocado. Me dije que no podía ser tan fuerte lo que sentía por mí si tardaba tan poco en remplazarme. Si, pensar eso era lo mejor, aunque me estuviera matando.

Un rato más tarde decidí hacerme una tila, ya que me parecía que jamás volvería a dormir. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina, pero al pasar por delante de la puerta del apartamento, algo me detuvo. ¿Qué era aquello? Afine mi oído y reconocí el sonido. Alguien estaba llorando. ¿Edward? ¿Se había quedado allí? No podía ser.

Decidida me dirigí a la puerta. Al abrirla, vi a un chico de pelo cobrizo sentado en el suelo del rellano, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Al escuchar la puerta subió la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Estaba llorando, y el dolor y la pena que había en sus ojos eran algo indescriptible. Me siguió mirando mientras soplaba y se pasaba una de sus manos por sus cabellos, para apoyar su cabeza en la pared luego, haciendo un gesto para acelerar mi decisión.

No sabía muy bien que quería hacer pero tendí mi mano y le ayudé a levantarse, y ambos entramos juntos en el apartamento. Sin embargo, nos quedamos allí de pie, mirándonos, sin decir una palabra. Las lágrimas habían vuelto a mis ojos, esta vez por la tristeza en los suyos.

-Bells, no nos condenes a ambos antes de empezar.- Dijo con voz quebrada.- No renuncies a lo nuestro, por favor.

-Edward, lo de hoy…se que no tengo derecho a enfadarme, pero ha dolió demasiado.- Tanto, que al pensar en ello tuve que llevarme la mano al pecho, para asegurarme de que mi corazón seguía entero. Edward dio un paso hacia mí.

-Lo de hoy ha sido desesperación. Habías dejado correr lo nuestro y estaba hecho polvo. De pensar que había una posibilidad contigo, jamás lo habría hecho. Tienes que creerme.

-Mira, ahora no puedo pensar-Dije, apoyándome en la pared. Estaba agotada- Duérmete en el sofá, y mañana hablaremos.

-No- Su voz sonó autoritaria, aunque quebrada por las lagrimas.- No pienso moverme hasta que decidamos algo. Y no es justo que solo tu tengas que pensar…no he hecho nada malo.

-Es que no puedo Edward. Hace unas horas iba a dejar a mi novio y entregarme a ti, y ahora creo que ni puedo estar contigo, ni sin ti, ni tampoco con él ni sin él. No puedo hablar ahora. Se que no me has traicionado ni nada así…pero verte con ella ha sido…horrible. Y solo me ha hecho pensar en todo el dolor que puedes causarme. Jacob jamás me ha hecho daño.

-Eso no es justo.

-Lo se, pero es inevitable que lo piense. Yo no quiero pensarlo, no quiero perderte pero…esto me da demasiado miedo.

Las lágrimas volvieron, provocando que Edward se acercara. Suavemente, secó mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos. Mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos durante varios minutos. Edward suspiró y posó sus manos en la pared en la que me apoyaba, una a cada lado de mi cara.

-Por favor, Bells. Una oportunidad.

Giré el rostro. No podía pensar con él tan cerca, y si le miraba a los ojos, sus verdes y perfectos ojos, sería incapaz de razonar. Mi cordura ya estaba bastante escondida con él a escasos centímetros.

-Bells, no renuncies a esto. Si duele tanto es porque tenemos que estar juntos. Por favor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola a todas!!**

**En primer lugar, siento el retraso. HOY he hecho mi último examen y por fin he podido actualizar. GRACIAS POR TODAS LAS REVIEWS!!DE VERDAD!!!Quería contestaros una por una como hago siempre pero no me hubiera dado tiempo de actualizar porque en unas horas me marcho de viaje, y aún tengo que preparar todo.**

**Pero de verdad, GRACIAS por todas las reviews, por cada una de ellas, y gracias a todos los que leen y siguen este fic, se que tardo en actualizar y espero que puedan entenderlo. Me ha alegrado muchisimo encontrarme con tantisimas reviews, les agradezco su paciencia y que leais este fic!  
**

**Además, a todos los que sigo sus fics, que sepan que tengo acumulada en la bandeja de entrada un numero sin fin de capitulos pendientes, espero que cuando vuelva pueda ponerme al dia con todos ellos!!**

**Me marcho un par de semanas, pero creo que dentro de una semana más o menos podré actualizar otra vez, porque me llevo el portatil, lo que me hace falta es tiempo para escribir!! jejeje, por favor tengan paciencia que todo llegará.**

**Gracias por todo!! Besitos!  
**


	17. Necesidad

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**Capitulo 16: Necesidad**

No contesté, apreté los labios, intentando que ese movimiento me distrajera de su aroma, el sonido de su respiración, su aliento en mi mejilla. Escuché que Edward resoplaba y noté que se movia. Su rostro se inclinó y buscó el mío, escondido en mi hombro. Posó su frente en la mía, mientras su aliento chocaba en mis labios, provocando mil sensaciones. Esta vez nada iba a detenerle. No quería que nada lo hiciera. Ni yo tampoco. Su aliento, su aroma, los latidos de su corazón, todos ellos anulaban todos mis sentidos, toda mi cordura, mis pensamientos…y por primera vez, pude escuchar a mi corazón. No había dudas, estaba demasiado claro.

Edward se acercó aun más y finalmente, posó sus labios sobre los míos, tan tiernamente que creí que se estaba despidiendo. Así que aproveché, y gravé aquel instante en mi memoria. Sus cálidos labios electrificando los míos, que estaban insensibilizados por aquel contacto. Quise grabar a fuego en mi memoria cada pequeña sensación que los últimos segundos habían provocado, pues aunque ya sabía que quería yo, no sabía cómo irían las cosas.

Se separó y nuestros ojos se atraparon mutuamente. Edward apartó sus manos de la pared para sujetar mi rostro. Apenas podía respirar, sentía que si apartaba sus manos, yo iba a desmoronarme. Las piernas empezaban a fallarme. Le necesitaba, aquí y ahora.

Sus tiernos ojos parecieron entenderlo y su boca buscó la mía, esta vez con una pasión casi desbordada. Nuestros labios no dejaban de presionarse mutuamente, mientras Edward acercaba todo su cuerpo contra el mío, apretándome contra la pared. Mis manos enredandose en sus cabellos y le apreté aun más contra mí.

En una urgente necesidad, su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y danzó con la mía. Le necesitaba aun más cerca, no tenía suficiente. Los movimientos de nuestros labios se fueron intensificando mientras las manos de Edward sujetaban firmemente mi rostro. Mi corazón latía desbocadamente y un fuego empezaba a arder en mí.

Entonces, Edward paró. No, le necesitaba. No podía parar. Se separó un poco y subió mi rostro suavemente entre sus manos para que le mirara. Supe que ocurría. Me estaba pidiendo permiso, quería que decidiera que hacer. Quería que me decidiera, si darnos una oportunidad o enterrarnos para siempre. Era el momento de ser valiente. No lo pensé ni un instante. Me acerqué de nuevo a él y esta vez fui yo quien inició el beso de nuevo, aún más intenso que el anterior.

Su sabor era delicioso. El aroma de su aliento, dulce. Era perfecto. Nuestras manos recorrían todo nuestro cuerpo, como si el tiempo se nos fuera a terminar de un momento a otro. Entre besos y caricias, Edward empujó mis nalgas para que mis piernas rodearan su cuerpo. Mientras con una mano me sujetaba, seguía acariciando mi rostro con la otra, sin que nuestros labios se despegaran una sola vez.

Así, noté como Edward recorría la corta distancia hasta mi habitación. Al llegar, paró de nuevo y me sentí vacía de golpe. ¿Cómo podía necesitarle tanto?

Nos quedamos mirando, sabiendo que ahora venia lo importante. Edward parecía asustado, como con miedo a que yo no quisiera llegar tan lejos. Qué tontería. Jamás había deseado tanto a nadie. Me acerqué a él, sin desviar mi mirada de la suya. Nuestras respiraciones era el único sonido que se oía en la habitación, y aún así parecía que entre nosotros volaban las palabras. Sus ojos, estaban entre tristes, asombrados y felices. Los míos igual. Éramos felices porque por primera vez los dos estábamos en un mismo punto, solos. Tristes porque sabíamos que dado el paso, no había marcha atrás. Si nos equivocábamos ahora, el dolor sería demasiado inmenso. Pero no, no íbamos a parar. Mientras estuviéramos cerca, ahora si lo sabíamos, no debíamos tener miedo.

Ambos respirábamos agitadamente mientras, temblando, me acerqué a él para poner mis manos bajo su camiseta. Recorrí su vientre musculoso de mármol. Sin dejar de mirarle, cogí su camiseta y se la quité. Me besó de nuevo, con furia y necesidad, empujándonos a ambos hacia la cama.

Su boca dejó mis labios para recorrer mi mandíbula, mi oreja y mi cuello. Mi espalda se arqueaba con cada centímetro de piel que su lengua recorría y se me escapó un gemido.

-No sabes lo bien que suena eso- susurró Edward en mi oído.- Quiero oír ese sonido durante toda la noche.

Apreté mis dedos en su espalda. Mientras seguía en mi mandíbula, sus dedos se enredaron con la tira de mi top, bajándola por mi brazo, provocando fuertes corrientes eléctricas allí donde nuestras pieles contactaban. Su boca se deslizó suavemente pero hambrienta por mi cuello, hasta detenerse en mi hombro.

Sentía tanta necesidad de él que aun estando totalmente pegados el uno al otro sentía que no era suficiente. Le aparté un instante de mi, y sin esperar a que él lo hiciera me quité el top. Su rostro se iluminó con aquella sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca y se lanzó a besarme de nuevo. Sus manos masajeaban mis pechos mientras las mías recorrían su espalda, frenéticas, memorizando cada milímetro de piel. Edward fue bajando sus manos, acariciando mi vientre, hasta llegar a mis pantalones. Sin dejar de besarme los desabrochó con facilidad y lentamente los deslizó por mis piernas. Al terminar de quitármelos, se puso de pie para quitarse los suyos antes de lanzarse de nuevo sobre mí.

Su lengua recorría mi vientre mientras mis manos le acercaban más a mí. Con los dedos enredados en sus cabellos, noté como iba bajando, pero para mi disgusto se paró justo al llegar al borde de mi ropa interior. Recorrió de nuevo mi vientre y mi pecho, y empezó a besar mis labios de nuevo. Tal era la urgencia de nuestros besos que a menudo nos dábamos pequeños mordiscos. Me di cuenta de que al morderle el labio inferior, él me besaba con más necesidad aún. Sus manos no dejaban de acariciarme, y ellas no se detuvieron. Al llegar a mi ropa interior, Edward metió su mano bajo ella y empezó a masajearme tan lentamente que casi dolía. Allí donde su mano rozaba mi piel, esta se erizaba en un intenso cosquilleo. Los dedos de Edward eran dedos expertos y no pude evitar empezar a gemir de placer. No podía esperar más, ya habíamos esperado demasiado. Le abracé lo más fuerte que pude y enrosque mis piernas a su cintura. Él gimió cuando su miembro erecto rozó mis muslos.

Sin darle tiempo para seguir, me incorporé y me puse sobre él. Recorrí su perfecto torso con besos y caricias, finalmente le quité la ropa interior, dejándole completamente desnudo. Él se incorporó, y de rodillas, seguimos besándonos frenéticamente. Tan solo un instante después me empujo para que cayera bajo él, y apresuradamente se deshizo de mi tanga. Cuando estuve completamente desnuda se paró un instante observándome. Yo le observé a él. Los dos respirábamos agitadamente, sabíamos que era nuestro momento. Y era perfecto. Sin mediar palabra se colocó entre mis piernas y entró en mí. Al principio empezó a moverse suavemente mientras me besaba en los labios y acariciaba mi pelo. A cada movimiento suyo, mis labios soltaban un gemido sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, y podía notar su sonrisa en sus labios mientras él también gemía. Necesitándole aún más cerca, enrosqué de nuevo mis piernas alrededor, provocando que Edward soltara un alto gemido. Su ritmo se aceleró mientras yo acercaba mis caderas a él, necesitándole más y más a cada vez. Él embestía cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, mientras el ambiente se llenaba del sonido del golpeteo de piel contra piel, de nuestras agitadas respiraciones y nuestros gemidos. Sentí el placer que Edward provocaba en mí alcanzando cada rincón de mi cuerpo, todo él estremeciéndose. No había una sola fibra en mí que no sintiera el placer que Edward causaba, y entonces me vine. Dos embestidas más tarde, Edward cayó sobre mí, sin dejar de besarme.

Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro, y seguimos besándonos, con dulzura entre caricias, hasta quedarnos dormidos.

Una tenue luz me despertó. Claramente, ya había salido el sol. Cerré los ojos rápidamente, por la molestia que dicha luz estaba causando en ellos. Entonces recordé. El rellano. Edward. Dijo que teníamos que estar juntos…y nos habíamos acostado. ¿Y ahora qué? Gran pregunta, pero no quería pensar en la respuesta. Pensar en ella significaría asumir la culpa, y pensar en Jacob. Dios mío, Jacob. Jamás creí que le engañaría, y aquí estaba, en la cama despertándome con otro chico. ¿Dónde estaban la culpa y el remordimiento? Evidentemente sentía una ligera culpa pero había algo mucho más intenso en mi. Edward. No podía explicarlo, no podía decir a ciencia cierta que era, pero era evidente que habíamos dado un paso hacia aclarar que era lo que había entre nosotros. No, no me arrepentía de acostarme con Edward porque había querido hacerlo, no había sido un accidente. Le había deseado y le había necesitado. Pero no podía dejar de lado el factor Jacob. Me dije que era mejor dejar de pensar, ya pensaría en ello. Ahora, tan solo quería ver a Edward, desearle los buenos días. Abrí los ojos, y con una sonrisa me giré hacia su lado de la cama. Sonrisa que desapareció cuando tan solo encontré sabanas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!! **

**En primer lugar...no me puedo creer que haya llegado a los 100 reviews!! Que ilusión! Muchísimas gracias a todos!! Muchísimas gracias tambien a todos aquellos que seguis esta historia...me animais a escribir!**

**Por fin he podido actualizar, y quiero agradeceros vuestra paciencia. Quiero disculparme por este capitulo porque no estoy nada orgullosa de él. Se me da fatal escribir lemon, y aquí teneis la prueba de que es verdad! XD Por favor, no dejeis la historia por este horrible capitulo. Aunque lo he intentado, se me da fatal! Al menos parece que Bella empieza a escucharse a si misma y no a los demás!!**

**Besitos!**


	18. ¿ Y ahora qué?

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solome divierto con ellos.

**Capitulo 17: ¿Y ahora qué?**

¿Dónde estaba Edward? Empecé a ponerme realmente nerviosa. Yo no me arrepentía de lo ocurrido, pero tal vez él sí. ¿Era eso? Podría ser. Podría ser que él no quisiera que esto ocurriera hasta que me decidiera por uno de los dos. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de mi? ¿Que era una guarra que iba por ahí engañando a su novio? Mientras todas las opiniones de Edward sobre mi machacaban mi mente, las lagrimas empezaron a descender. Perfecto, la había cagado por completo, y no solo con Jacob. Jacob, no podía pensar en él ahora.

-¿Bella?- Dijo una aterciopelada voz des de el pasillo. Levanté la vista lo suficiente como para ver a Edward. Estaba radiante, y su perfecto torso desnudo relucía con la luz de la mañana. Llevaba puesta tan solo la ropa interior, y parecía un modelo en plena sesión fotográfica. Si no fuera por la bandeja con café, zumo de naranja y tres madalenas de chocolate. Al ver mi sorpresa y las lágrimas, su expresión se volvió seria- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada…pensé que te habías marchado.- explique avergonzada, bajando la voz.

-¿Y a donde quieres que vaya? ¿Creías que me arrepentía de esto?- preguntó divertido.

-No me hace gracia…pero sí que lo pensaba.- admití.

-Bella, todo lo que te dije era cierto, y lo de anoche no pudo ser más perfecto- sentí una bocanada de aire fresco en mi corazón, y me incline hacia él mientras se acercaba para besarme. Al separarnos, le sonreí.

-¿El desayuno?- pregunté poniendo cara de escéptica.

-Quería tener un detalle contigo. Ya te he dicho que lo de ayer fue genial.- Y me besó de nuevo.

-Lo se.

Edward me besó, con tanta ternura que casi se me para el corazón. Entonces se separó de mí y me cogió la mano. Mientras la acariciaba con su mano libre, parecía pensar en si decir o no algo. De pronto, empezó a jugar con una pulsera de las que llevaba puestas. En cuanto miré seme heló la sangre. Era la pulsera de Jacob.

-Bella, no quiero preguntarte esto, pero debo hacerlo. ¿Que va a pasa ahora?

Me quedé callada mirando nuestras manos. No tenia respuesta. No sabía qué hacer. Aquello había sido maravilloso, pero no había estado bien. No para Jacob. Pero, ¿qué pasaba con Edward?

-No lo se…estoy…muy confusa.- Él soltó un resoplido- Mira, todo el mundo intenta decirme que hacer y yo no tengo ni idea. Necesito tiempo Edward. Jacob ha sido mi novio muchísimo tiempo, y me cuesta asumir la idea de que se haya terminado…pero tú…creo que ya no puedo estar sin ti.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que debes hacer? ¿Sabe alguien lo nuestro? Aparte de Alice y los demás claro...

-Bueno, ya sabes, Ángela se dio cuenta en la fiesta y me dio la charla – me di cuenta de que la rapidez con la que hablaba hacia difícil pronunciar todas las letras- y me acabó convenciendo de que lo mejor era quedarme con Jacob. Hable contigo y te conté mi decisión y entonces sentí dolor, mucho dolor.- Edward alargó la mano para acariciarme el rostro, como para calmarme- Y entonces hablé con Alice, quien me hizo darme cuenta de que me había equivocado.

-¿Alice tuvo que hacerte darte cuenta? – Preguntó…y no me gusto nada el tono. Estaba… ¿enfadado?

-Si…yo no sabía qué hacer, bueno estaba confusa.

-Creí que habias ido a buscarme porque tú lo habías decidido.- definitivamente estaba molesto.

-Y así fue.

-¿Igual que habías decidido quedarte con Jacob? ¿Porque alguien te dijo que lo hicieras?- Dijo con tono enfadado...me dejó totalmente perpleja.

-Edward, ¿a qué viene esto?

-¿Qué a que viene esto? ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?- cada vez estaba más molesto...¿porque?

-No lo se vale, - Dije alzando yo tambien mi tono- estaba confundida y pedí consejo a mis amigas, ellas me conocen saben que es lo mejor para mí.

-Bella…deja de escuchar a los demás, A mi ayer no me pareciste nada confusa ¿que quieres tú?

-No lo se. Cuando Ángela me dijo que lo mejor era quedarme con Jacob…me pareció lo correcto sabes…pero tu, tu despiertas cosas en mi que creía que jamás sentiría por nadie más.

-Está bien. Te dije que no iba a forzarte y no lo haré. Pero esto ya está pasando Bella, te gusto o no, ya ha ocurrido. Tienes que pensar que vas a hacer.

-Lo sé.- Dije, y luego solo hubo silencio.

Edward desvió la mirada y empezó a comer. Me quedé inmóvil, allí sentada en la cama y noté que una lágrima descendía por mi mejilla. Respiré hondo, era ahora o nunca. Ya lo había hecho sufrir bastante.

-Quiero que estemos juntos.- anuncié decidida. Edward dejó de comer y me miró, parecía sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con una mezcla de escepticismo y esperanza en la voz.

-Si, sé que no te lo he puesto fácil…nada fácil en realidad, pero creo que si tu no significaras lo mucho que significas para mí esto nunca habría ocurrido. Soy mucho más feliz contigo de lo que lo era con Jacob últimamente, y tenias, razón…tuve miedo, espero que puedas perdonarme.- Había hablado casi sin mirarle a la cara, temerosa de a su reacción.

-Bella.- Dijo acariciando mi rostro con una de sus manos, obligándome a mirarle.- Yo podría no haberte dicho nada sobre lo que sentía, y también habría sido más fácil para ti, así que no te martirices.- No podía creerme lo bueno que era.

-No, hubiera sido aún peor. Era inevitable que me enamorará de ti, y era inevitable que este ocurriera solo que…

-¿Qué has dicho?- me interrumpió.

-Que era inevitable.- repetí.

-No, eso no, has dicho que estabas enamorada.- Me recordó, y enrojecí de golpe. No me había dado cuenta, pero sí, lo había dicho.

-Bueno…-empecé tímidamente. Aunque a estas alturas, qué más daba ya todo.- Es que yo, no es que me gustes, es que me he enamorado de ti y creo que por eso estaba tan aterrada. Si quieres, puedes hacerme muchísimo daño.

-Bella…mi niña tonta… ¿crees que le habría aguantado todo esto a alguien de quien no estuviera locamente enamorado?

No pude evitarlo. Mis ojos se abrieron muchísimo y me pareció que algo había cruzado mi corazón como un rayo. Edward se acercó y me besó tiernamente, dándome a entender sin palabras que todo aquello era cierto, era real.

-Supongo que no- Dije con una tímida sonrisa cuando nuestro beso terminó.

-Y ahora viene lo delicado otra vez… ¿Qué pasa con Jacob?- Dijo, y su voz se tornó triste otra vez. Jacob. Ya no había más Jacob. Pero no podía imaginarme dejándole…pero iba a tener que hacerlo.

-Voy a dejarle. Pero necesito tiempo.- Dije, provocando que Edward soltara un bufido- Entiéndeme- me apresuré a explicarme- No solo es mi novio, es mi amigo y necesito pensar cómo hacerlo para reducir el dolor, además no pienso dejarle por teléfono. No estaría bien.

-Tienes razón. –Asumió acariciándome el rostro de nuevo- No te preocupes, hazlo como mejor te parezca. Ahora que se que vamos a estar juntos, ya no me importa nada más.

-Gracias.- Agradecí, y me acerqué para besarle de nuevo.

-Solo te pido una cosa.

-Lo que quieras.- concederle algo era lo mínimo despues de todas mis tonterias.

-Déjame seguir haciendo esto, aunque aún no le hayas dejado.- Pidió antes de besarme de nuevo y recostarme en la cama.

-Creo que no habrá problema.- Le respondí con una sonrisa. Y por primera vez desde el día en que Edward y yo casi nos besamos en la calle, me sentí completamente feliz.

Decidimos preparar algo de comer para todos y así podíamos contarles tranquilamente que finalmente, íbamos a ser un grupo de parejitas. Me sentía enormemente feliz, aunque sentía una especie de angustia en el fondo de mi corazón, pues no me agradaba tener que herir a Jacob, pero realmente no había más remedio que hacerlo. Edward y yo nos vestimos y nos fuimos al supermercado a comprar todo lo que necesitábamos para la comida. Durante el trayecto, Edward no dejó de hablar, su brazo por encima de mis hombros, y sencillamente me parecía el paseo más agradable de mi vida.

Compramos para hacer pasta y mientras lo preparábamos no dejamos de reírnos y hablar, como hacíamos cuando solo éramos amigos…pero ahora había una conexión mayor, algo mucho más intimo. Aún estábamos preparando la comida cuando llegaron los chicos. AL vernos cocinando alegremente, riéndonos, no sé cómo pero Alice se dio cuenta de algo y exclamó sin saludar ni nada:

-¡Os habéis acostado juntos!

Edward y yo nos quedamos completamente inmóviles, abrumados por Alice. Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, esperando a que uno de los dos reaccionara. Ninguno lo hizo.

-¡Que fuerte! ¡Por fin!- exclamó Rosalie.

-Está bien.- Dije yo al fin. – Puede ser que haya ocurrido algo y que, cuando yo solucione un asuntillo…

-Vamos a estar juntos- intervino Edward.

-Felicidades Edward, por fin lo has conseguido- felicitó Jasper.

-Vale ya basta.- Puso orden Alice, con su rostro iluminado y dando saltitos. Luego se dirigió a Edward y a mí, aún espantados por la reacción de nuestros amigos- Quiero saber hasta el último detalle.

-¡Alice!- Gritamos yo y Edward a la vez, indignados.

-Está bien…-dijo Alice haciendo un mohín- Al menos contadnos como ocurrió.

-Eso sí que tenéis que hacerlo- Agregó Rosalie. Jasper y Emmett asintieron.

Nos sentamos todos en el sofá, con unas cervezas mientras Edward y yo les contábamos lo ocurrido en la fiesta, el domingo y especialmente después de que yo fuera a buscar a Edward. EN cuanto a la fiesta, todos sabían lo ocurrido pero no todos sabían ambas versiones. Nuestros amigos estaban realmente emocionados porque al fin, se habían terminado los dramas y las cosas iban a empezar a ir realmente bien.

Tras nuestra explicación, almorzamos todos juntos, hablando de temas triviales y otras tonterías, siendo totalmente felices. Tras comer, todos nos fuimos pues era lunes y todos teníamos cosas que hacer, especialmente Edward y yo que nos habíamos perdido las clases de aquella mañana.

-Creo que voy a echarte mucho de menos.- Dijo Edward, cogiéndome tiernamente del cuello del abrigo.

-Lo sé…esta noche ha sido maravillosa. ¿Nos vemos esta noche, no?

-Ya nada puede impedírnoslo.- Dijo Edward, antes de besarme tiernamente. Era cierto, aunque no del todo. El próximo fin de semana debía ir a Cape May y cortar con Jacob, algo que a pesar de mi felicidad no iba a serme nada fácil…por suerte, mi decisión ya estaba tomada.

* * *

Hola!!

Una vez más...disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar...tengo menos tiempo en vacaciones que durante el curso XD Por suerte mi portatil es pequeñito y puede venirse conmigo a cualquier parte XD Así que pido disculpas por hacer esperar tanto, voy haciendo como puedo. El otro día se me ocurrió una idea para otro Fic, pero esperaré a empezarlo porque no quiero retrasarme más con este que al final me van a a matar XDD

En fin, espero que les haya gustado...quiero que sepan que agradezco muchisimo a todos aquellos que leen y siguen el fic, y por supuesto, a todos los que dejan reviews...me animan a seguir :)

Muchos besitos!!


	19. Es mejor no posponer

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos.

**Capítulo 18. Es mejor no posponer**

Estaba en una nube. Los últimos cuatro días habían sido absolutamente maravillosos al lado de Edward. A parte de las horas de clase, pasábamos cada minuto del día junto. Incluso Alice se había molestado porque ya no le dedicaba tanto tiempo, pero pareció darme carta blanca porque se trataba de su hermano quien robaba mí tiempo.

Edward era cariñoso, tierno y conseguía hacerme reír con cualquier tontería, y después de todo, hacia muchísimo que no me sentía tan en paz. Como la tarde del jueves, echados en su cama, jugando suave y tiernamente cada uno con las manos del otro, acariciándonos suavemente.

-Voy a echarte muchísimo de menos este fin de semana.- Le dije a Edward, tal y como lo sentía, tal y como me salía de dentro. Aquel fin de semana tenía que irme a casa…a dejar a Jacob.

-Y yo a ti…-dijo antes de quedarse pensativo.

-¿En que estas pensando?- Le pregunté. Él me miró, sonrió y me besó.

-En algo muy egoísta. No debería si quiera pensarlo.- Contestó, y parecía abrumado por sus palabras.

-¿Y qué es? Puedes contármelo ya lo sabes.- Insistí. Edward dejó de jugar con mis dedos. Agarró mi mano, se la acercó a los labios y la besó suavemente…este hombre hacía que me deshiciera en sus brazos. Me miró con cara de corderito degollado, pidiéndome que no le hiciera confesarme su egoísta pensamiento, pero le devolví una mirada inquisitiva.

-No vayas a Cape May este fin de semana.- Confesó finalmente. Me quedé perpleja.

-¿Cómo? – Dije aún sin reaccionar.

-Que no vayas. Vente conmigo y los chicos a pasar el fin de semana en Boston.- Alice y los demás iban a visitar Boston ese fin de semana.

-Edward no puedo. Sabes que tengo que ir. Hay que…"solucionarlo"- Dije, usando un eufemismo pues nunca nombrábamos a Jacob. Edward volvía a jugar con mis dedos.

-Lo sé pero…es que acabo de conseguir estar así contigo y no creo que pueda soportar estar separado de ti tan pronto.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos, dándole un vuelco a mi corazón.

-Visto así…- Pero no podía ceder, en esto no.- Pero no. No puede ser. No es justo para Jacob.

-Tampoco es justo para mí.

-Edward no empieces.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero que pases el fin de semana con él…me pongo histérico solo de pensarlo.

-¿Qué crees que va a ocurrir?- Pregunté indignada- ¿Tienes miedo de que me acueste con él? ¿es eso? ¿es eso lo que piensas de mí?

-¡No!, pero…tengo miedo de que te haga cambiar de opinión.- Admitió finalmente.

-Cariño…eso no va a ocurrir. Te quiero… ¿recuerdas?-dije pasándole mi mano por su suave pelo dorado- Ya nada puede cambiar eso.

-Entonces espera a la semana que viene… ¿por favor?- Dijo, y esta vez no pude decirle que no. Sus ojos eran demasiado.

-Está bien. Voy a llamar a Jacob.

Me levanté, cogí el móvil y me dirigí a la cocina. Me senté lentamente, absorta en el taburete de la cocina y dejé el teléfono sobre el mármol, mientras me lo quedaba mirando. Cada vez que tenía que llamar a Jacob, igual. Me ponía de los nervios y solo pensaba en cómo demonios iba hacer para hacer daño a alguien como él. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Amaba a Edward y tenía, necesitaba estar con él. Marqué él número y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al oír su voz.

-Bells, hola.

-Hola… ¿Qué tal?- pregunté sin demasiada emoción.

-Bien, trabajando en mi moto, así este fin de semana podemos hacer alguna excursión.

-Ya…sobre eso…

-Dime que vienes.- Dijo, y parecía un poco molesto.

-Lo siento, tengo trabajo y es mejor que me quede en la ciudad para terminarlo. Del próximo fin de semana no pasa que nos veamos, lo prometo- Aunque fuera a ser el último. Al pensarlo, tuve que añadir- Lo siento.

-Pero te perderás la fiesta de Seth.- Uno de los amigos de Jacob- Viene un montón de gente de la ciudad: Paul, Lauren, Leah…

-Jacob no puedo…- Además tenía poquísimas ganas de hablar con Jacob con todos esos delante…

-Está bien- Aceptó tras un bufido- Como quieras. ¿Oye puedo llamarte más tarde? Tengo algo de trabajo.

-Claro. Un beso.

-Besos.

Al colgar, me sentía fatal. No debería posponer esto, solo iba a hacerlo todo más doloroso, y eso si era innecesario. Toda la paz que Edward me daba se terminaba en cuanto pensaba en Jacob, y ese sentimiento tenía que acabar. Abatida, abrí el armario y saqué un paquete de galletas de chocolate. Me senté de nuevo en el taburete y empecé a masticar lentamente una de las galletas. Me sentía fatal.

Llevaba unos diez minutos comiendo galletas impulsivamente cuando unos brazos me rodearon. AL principio me asusté, pero luego me percaté de que se trataba de Edward.

-Tardabas mucho…ahora entiendo porque- Dijo con una sonrisa al ver el paquete de galletas en mi mano. Le ofrecí el paquete.

-¿quieres una?

-Sip.- Dijo, cogiendo una galleta mientras se sentaba en el taburete contiguo al mío. Se la comió en silencio.- Te agradezco que hagas esto por mí. Sé que no es fácil.

-Tampoco yo te lo puse fácil a ti.- Le recordé con una sonrisa.

Me devolvió la sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que sencillamente me hacia dejar de respirar. Se acercó y me besó.

Más tarde llegó Alice y al contarle que me iba con ellos el fin de semana, se puso como loca. Me obligó a que el viernes por la tarde fuéramos a comprar ropa, solamente por ese fin de semana. Aunque me aterraba la idea de ir de compras con Alice, parecía que los Cullen tenían un extraño efecto en mí que me impedía negarles nada. Así que acepté.

Ya el viernes, a la hora de comer nos encontramos con Rosalie que también se apuntó a la excursión en busca de la ropa adecuada para un fin de semana perfecto con nuestros chicos. Porque al parecer, la ropa normal no servía.

Exhaustas, nos paramos a tomar algo. A pesar de todo, me lo estaba pasando realmente bien. Estas chicas eran fantásticas y hacían que te olvidarás de todo, excepto de pasar tu tiempo con amigas. Habíamos quedado en tres horas en la estación de tren con los chicos.

-Perdona que lo pregunte, pero no he podido evitar pensarlo… ¿Qué pasa con Jacob?- preguntó Rosalie con miedo.

-Si… ¿no tenias que ir a Cape May para cortar con él?-añadió Alice.

-Si, es cierto. Pero Edward me pidió que lo pospusiera. Yo creo que no es buena idea, pero no hacéis esto a menudo y la verdad es que también me hacía ilusión pasar un fin de semana con vosotros y con Edward…por egoísta que suene.

-Yo no creo que seas egoísta- Dijo Alice, dedicándome una reconfortante sonrisa.

-Si, sencillamente has aprendido a hacer lo que tú quieres hacer, ¿no?

-Si, supongo que sí.

Era cierto que quería ir con ellos, aún cuando Edward me lo hubiera pedido, yo quería hacerlo.

Llegamos a la estación extrañamente puntuales. Los chicos se sorprendieron tanto que se pusieron a aplaudir y silbar, provocando que todos nos miraran. Alice y Rosalie besaron a Jasper y Emmett respectivamente, mientras yo me acercaba tímidamente a Edward. Aún me costaba besarle en público, siempre tenía miedo que nos pillaran…aunque apenas nos conocía nadie en la ciudad.

-¿Te da vergüenza besarme?- preguntó Edward divertido.

-No es eso.- Dije sonrojada.

-Yo creo que sí- Respondió muy pagado de sí mismo, mientras se me acercaba.

-Me da miedo de que alguien nos vea.- le confesé.

-Quien va a vernos aquí….además hay un montón de gente.- Dijo, acercándose definitivamente y aplastando sus labios contra los míos, dejándome sin opción de rechistar.

No había quien protestara cuando un hombre como aquel te estaba besando. Así que me deje llevar. Enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y profundicé el beso. Al separarnos, mantuvimos juntas nuestras nucas, mientras nos sonreíamos mutuamente. Y entonces escuchamos un carraspeó. Al principio pensé que eran nuestros amigos, dándonos prisa. Pero al abrir los ojos los vi al fondo, comprando los billetes. Así que era otra persona. Notaba a Edward tan tieso como yo, supuse que también haciendo una lista mental de personas que sí podían vernos besándonos. Esperaba que alguien de la universidad, tal vez del bar… Giré la cabeza hacía el sonido, y Edward hizo lo mismo. Los dos nos miramos con expresión angustiada cuando comprobamos que no se trataba de nadie de esa lista.

-Que escena tan tierna.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Antes de que me matéis, quiero disculparme por haberme retrasado más de lo que normalmente ya me retraso. Vuelvo a mi casa tras las vacaciones y me encuentro...sin internet!! Así que no he podido actualizar hasta que no se ha solucionado todo. Lo bueno esque aunque no tuviera internet he podido ir adelantando con el fic, y no tendréis que esperar tanto para el proximo capi. Esta vez en serio!! jejeje**

**Dicho esto...¿Quien los habrá pillado?**

**Gracias a todos por vuestra increible paciencia, vuestros reviews, y por supuesto por leer el fic :) Besos  
**


	20. Invitación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer...yo solo me divierto con ellos!"

**Capitulo 19: invitación**

No había quien protestara cuando un hombre como aquel te estaba besando. Así que me deje llevar. Enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y profundicé el beso. Al separarnos, mantuvimos juntas nuestras nucas, mientras nos sonreíamos mutuamente. Y entonces escuchamos un carraspeó. Al principio pensé que eran nuestros amigos, dándonos prisa. Pero al abrir los ojos los vi al fondo, comprando los billetes. Así que era otra persona. Notaba a Edward tan tieso como yo, supuse que también haciendo una lista mental de personas que sí podían vernos besándonos. Esperaba que alguien de la universidad, tal vez del bar… Giré la cabeza hacía el sonido, y Edward hizo lo mismo. Los dos nos miramos con expresión angustiada cuando comprobamos que no se trataba de nadie de esa lista.

-Que escena tan tierna.

-Lauren… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunté inquisitiva.

-Esta sí que es buena- Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona- Yo te pillo besando a un chico que no es tu novio y tú me preguntas que hago aquí.

-Esto…- empezó a intervenir Edward.

-Ni intentéis explicármelo…está bastante claro lo que está ocurriendo.

-¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¿Qué ocurre?- Era la voz de Jasper. Al ver que no íbamos tras ellos habían vuelto, y ahora estaban todos aquí.

-Esta es Lauren….una amiga de Bella de Cape May.- Explicó Edward. Al ver las implicaciones que aquello tenía, todos pusieron nuestra misma expresión.

Decidí dejar de estar pasmada e intervenir.

-Lauren, quiero contárselo yo a Jacob, creo que es lo más justo que lo sepa por mí. Sé que no hemos sido grandes amigas, pero por favor, deja que yo se lo diga.

-¿Ahora piensas en lo mejor para Jacob?

-Lauren por favor- Intervino Edward.

De pronto Lauren esbozó una sonrisa maléfica. Se le había ocurrido algo estaba claro. Y también estaba claro que no me iba a gustar.

-Haremos un trato.- Anunció y todos nos paramos a escuchar- Dentro de una semana mi padre da una fiesta para su hospital. Me ha pedido que invite a mis amigos. Mis amigos de verdad no le gustarían demasiado, así que vosotros vais a interpretar el gran papel de vuestras vidas. Tu Bella le caes bien, y además un profesor de la facultad amigo suyo le ha hablado maravillas de un tal Edward Cullen, estudiante de medicina brillante al parecer. Me iría bien que los dos apreciarais para que mi padre este contento y me dejé tranquila.

Edward y yo nos miramos. Parecía un precio muy pequeño a pagar. Era obvio que su padre hubiera oído hablar de Edward. Era un estudiante modelo, brillante y todos los profesores de la facultad le auguraban un gran futuro. El padre de Lauren era también medico y al parecer, ya había oído hablar de Edward.

-Está bien. Iremos a esa fiesta.- Dijo Edward- pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie o le contamos a tu padre la verdad.

-Hecho.- Dijo Lauren satisfecha- Y por cierto, vendréis todos. Vuestros amigos también…sino no resultaría creíble, ¿no creéis? Os veo el viernes que viene. Pasadlo bien…me voy a Cape May.

Al alejarse, escuché por primera vez a Alice detrás de mí.

-Esa bruja asquerosa…no pienso ir a su fiesta…mi reputación caería por los suelos.

-Alice por favor…hazlo por mí.- supliqué.

-Alice, no puedes hacernos esto. ¿No soy yo más importante que tu reputación?- preguntó Edward. Alice hizo un mohín.

-Está bien…pero solo por vosotros, ¿eh? Y me deberéis una muy grande.

Instintivamente, la abracé.

-Bella, ¿Te fías de ella?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Si, sabe que si decepciona a su padre se queda sin herencia, sin vacaciones y sin vida. NO es tonta, no se la jugará. Solo quiere utilizarnos, y ya tiene lo que quería.

-Además, cuando todo esto acabe pienso devolvérsela- Sentenció Edward.

Todos nos quedamos bastante chafados tras nuestro desafortunado encuentro con Lauren. Cabizbajos, subimos al tren. Ya estábamos sentados cuando Alice recuperó la alegría que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Bueno ya basta. Nada de caras largas. Esa zorra no va a estropearnos el fin de semana. No lo pensemos más.

-Tiene razón- Dijo Jasper, apoyando a su novia.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, y durante un rato nuestra conversación fue distendida. Más tarde, Edward y Alice se quedaron dormidos, y los demás dejamos de hablar. No pude evitar empezar a pensar en Lauren y el extraño favor que nos había pedido, pero solo esperaba que cumpliera su parte y no le dijera nada a Jacob. Realmente todo se estaba complicando demasiado.

Miré a Edward. Dormido parecía un ángel, un ser eterno y perfecto. Pasé lentamente mi dedo entre sus cabellos, con cuidado de no despertarle. No era justo. Yo no lo había hecho bien, pero no era justo que el universo nos complicara aún más las cosas. Tampoco lo era para Jacob. EL engaño iba a tener que verse alargado y eso no me hacía ninguna gracia. Jacob no se merecía esto. De ninguna manera. A pesar de tener clarísimo que me quedaba con Edward, no deseaba seguir engañándole. Y así siguieron mis pensamientos hasta que llegamos a Boston.

Estábamos tan cansados que comimos un rápido bocadillo en un bar cerca de la estación y nos fuimos al hotel. Estábamos animados, por pasar el fin de semana juntos. Justo antes de irnos cada uno a su habitación, quedamos a las 10 para desayunar todos juntos. Edward, tan atento como siempre, no me dejó de ninguna manera que llevara mi maleta.

Llegamos a la habitación y lo primero que hicimos fue echarnos en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en Lauren.

-Sigues pensando en ello, ¿verdad?- Afirmó Edward inclinándose hacia mí con el peso de su cabeza en su mano. Asentí avergonzada con la cabeza.

-No creo que Lauren se vaya de la lengua.- Continuó Edward.

-Lo sé.- Contesté con un hilo de voz.

-Yo haré que lo olvides…ven aquí preciosa.

Edward se acercó a mí y pasó suavemente su mano por mis cabellos. Entonces, suavemente acercó mi cabeza hacia él, y empezó a besarme suavemente en los labios. Me sentía en el cielo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, apretándome aún más contra él.

Y entonces, un sentimiento se apoderó de mí.

-Edward, Para.- Ordené apartándome de él. Se quedó allí inmóvil, primero asustado, luego consternado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

- No puedo hacer esto.

- ¿hacer el que?

- Esto. Tu y yo, ahora.- Bajé mi mirada, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.- a Jacob.

- ¿QUE?- gritó…estaba enfadadísimo. Me había malinterpretado.

- No No, no a ti y a mí. Mi decisión está tomada. Te quiero y quiero estar contigo.

-¿entonces, qué coño pasa ahora?

-Pues que a pesar de todo Jacob es un amigo, un gran amigo- las palabras se atropellaban unas a otras- y una cosa era engañarle unos días, ya no estaba bien pero no podía resistirme a ti…pero esto ya es demasiado feo…¿no crees?

- Bells…

- En serio Edward, quiero estar contigo…pero no mientras tengo remordimientos. ¿Me entiendes?

- Si, aunque me moleste sí.

- ¿Por qué te molesta?- Dije extrañada.

- Porque no soporto estar cerca de ti sin tocarte…besarte…- Dios….como le quería, pero debía aguantarme.

- Lo sé...no te lo pediría si no creyera realmente que es lo correcto. Entonces… ¿te parece bien?

- Sobreviviré.

- Gracias.-Dije mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos. No podía creer lo fácil que había sido convencerle, y su predisposición me hizo amarle aún más. Sin duda, era una gran persona.

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando sin parar, y apenas dormimos dos horas. Sabía que lo que le pedía a Edward era difícil, pero también era necesario. No podía seguir con tanto remordimiento.

El resto del fin de semana fue tranquilo. Lo pasamos realmente bien, y extrañamente, Edward y yo fuimos tan felices como el primer día, aunque no nos lo demostráramos mediante besos. Nuestras miradas decían lo suficiente. Los besos, las caricias,…volverían. El domingo volvimos a casa. AL llegar, Edward preguntó:

-¿te importa que me quedé a dormir?...Te echaré de menos si duermo solo.

-Claro.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no? Además habíamos aprendido a soportar esta situación, por difícil y doloroso que resultara.

El lunes me levanté feliz y animada, el fin de nuestra agonía estaba cerca. Tan solo unos días más, y todo habría terminado…y Edward y yo podríamos empezar de una vez por todas a ser felices sin restricciones ni remordimientos. Llegué a clase, y mientras me dirigía al edificio principal, mi pesadilla personal volvió a aparecerse ante mí.

-Bella Swan.- Dijo Lauren como si mi nombre le hiciera mucha gracia.

-Hola Lauren.- Saludé con indiferencia, intentando pasar de largo.- Te veo luego, tengo prisa.

-No tan rápido Bells.

-Solo mis amigos me llaman Bells.

-Pero ahora yo soy tu amiga, ¿recuerdas? Compartimos secretos.

-Es cierto- Dije con una sonrisa irónica- Lo había olvidado.

-Ya veo…espero que no sean demasiadas exigencias…porque tengo una más que tendrás que cumplir.

-Déjame en paz.- Dije dispuesta a marcharme.

-¿Quieres que Jacob se enteré por mí? Pobre Jake…- No podía ganarla en esto, era demasiado buena en su juego y yo me encontraba sin ánimos.

-Está bien. ¿Que quieres?

* * *

**Hola!!**

**En primer lugar quiero agradeceer a todos los que siguen la historia, la han agregado a favoritos o dejan reviews!! Gracias a todos!**

**Algunos lo acertasteis...era Lauren!! Aunque pudiera haber sido Jacob como muchos habias propuesto.**

**No me siento muy orgullosa de este capitulo, no tenia inspiración, pero tenia que actualizar ya, así que al final lo he dejado como estaba, sin retocar ni nada. Espero que os guste, porque esto ya se acaba. quedaran unos 4 o 5 capis, dependiendo de mi inspiración para cada uno jeje**

**espero que os guste.**

**Un besazo!!  
**


	21. Más díficil todavía avance

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**AVISO: ** Se trata solo de un avance, de ahí que se tan corto. Luego os cuento el porque.

**Capitulo 20: Más difícil todavía**

El lunes me levanté feliz y animada, el fin de nuestra agonía estaba cerca. Tan solo unos días más, y todo habría terminado…y Edward y yo podríamos empezar de una vez por todas a ser felices sin restricciones ni remordimientos. Llegué a clase, y mientras me dirigía al edificio principal, mi pesadilla personal volvió a aparecerse ante mí.

-Bella Swan.- Dijo Lauren como si mi nombre le hiciera mucha gracia.

-Hola Lauren.- Saludé con indiferencia, intentando pasar de largo.- Te veo luego, tengo prisa.

-No tan rápido Bells.

-Solo mis amigos me llaman Bells.

-Pero ahora yo soy tu amiga, ¿recuerdas? Compartimos secretos.

-Es cierto- Dije con una sonrisa irónica- Lo había olvidado.

-Ya veo…espero que no sean demasiadas exigencias…porque tengo una más que tendrás que cumplir.

-Déjame en paz.- Dije dispuesta a marcharme.

-¿Quieres que Jacob se enteré por mí? Pobre Jake…- No podía ganarla en esto, era demasiado buena en su juego y yo me encontraba sin ánimos.

-Está bien. ¿Que quieres?-pregunté hastiada.

-Tan solo- hizo una pausa haciéndose la interesante. Que asco me daba.- hacer esa maravillosa fiesta más interesante.

-Ya me lo veía venir. Así que ataqué yo primero, dejando algo clarísimo.

-Edward no fingirá ser tu pareja. Le conozco y no lo hará.

-Oh, ya sé que le _conoces._- Dijo, enfatizando el doble sentido de la palabra.- Pero al parecer no me conoces a mí…no soy tan simple.

-¿Entonces?- Estaba completamente desconcertada. Si no quería a Edward, un dios sobre la tierra, ¿Qué quería entonces?

-Bells…Bells

-Solo mis amigos me llaman Bells- Interrumpí tajante para recordarselo de nuevo, harta de sus jueguecitos.

-Oh, pero ahora somos amigas. Así que, B-e-l-l-s, lo único que puede hacer más divertida esa fiesta es que TÚ no te diviertas en absoluto.

-Créeme, no me divertiré. Por eso no te "preocupes"- Ataqué con ironía.

-Espero que sí, porque quedaría muy feo que no te diviertas cuando tu novio esta a tu lado.

-Edward y yo no hablaremos a nadie de lo nuestro, tenlo por seguro. Quedamos en que dejarías que Jacob lo supiera por mí.- Me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. Me sentía atrapada.

-Perdón… ¿es que Edward es ahora tu novio? Yo que creía que tu novio era Jacob…

Me dejó helada. Era eso. Noté un sudor frio resbalando por mi sien. Edward y Jacob. Los dos, de nuevo en una misma habitación. Solo que esta vez yo ya no le negaba nada a Edward. Solo que esta vez yo era consciente de que no amaba a Jacob como amaba a Edward. No, otra vez no.

-Jacob no vendrá.-Dije con un hilo de voz, temiéndome lo inevitable.

-Oh, por supuesto que sí. Ahora mismo vas a llamarle y a invitarle.

-No.

-En ese caso…- se interrumpió para sacar su teléfono de su bolso- tendré que llamarle yo.

-No, por favor.- Las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. No podía dejar que esta zorra me viera llorar, así que acepté.- Invitaré a Jacob.

-Y os comportareis como la feliz pareja que sois.

-Si cumples tu parte, yo cumplo la mía.

-Entonces tenemos un trato…y recuerda, JACOB, y no Edward es tu novio. No lo olvides en la fiesta por favor, quedarías fatal.

Se marchó dejándome allí, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de hacer tan solo por guardar mis estúpidos errores. No sabía que era peor. Si tener que fingir ante Jacob…o ante Edward. Aun cuando Edward supiera que todo era una mentira, sabía que no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia verme jugando a las parejitas con Jacob. ¿Es que no habíamos tenido ya suficiente?

Y Jacob. Iba a tener que engañarlo, a la cara, sin teléfonos que ocultaran mi rostro por en medio. Iba a tener que mentirle a la cara, para después romperle el corazón. No era justo.

Y todo, porque Edward era demasiado perfecto para poder resistirse a él. Porque amaba tantísimo a ese chico que había dejado que mi vida se complicara sobremanera.

Al volver a casa estaba hecha polvo, y Alice y Rosalie se dieron cuenta de ello. Les conté lo sucedido, y ambas echaron chispas.

-Yo la mato…juró que la atropellaré con el coche.- Chilló Rosalie. Alice permanecía callada.

-A mi hermano no le va a hacer ninguna gracia.

-Lo sé Alice, pero no tengo alternativa.

-Claro que si, pasar de esa guarra. Que se lo cuente…

-Alice pro favor- supliqué- Amo a tu hermano, pero ya me siento bastante mal por Jacob, al menos le debo que sea yo quien se lo cuente.

-¿Y se merece que finjas ante toda una sala llena de gente?- intervino Rosalie, dejándome fatal una vez más. No, no se lo merecía. Mi silencio y mi mirada triste le dieron la razón por mí.

-Esperad…-empezó Alice- Tengo una idea. Lauren no nos ha puesto exigencias a Rosalie ni a mí…así que en la fiesta tendremos vía libre ¿verdad?

-Bueno, tenéis que fingir ser amigas suyas.- le recordé. Las ocurrencias de Alice me asustaban.

-Si, seremos grandes amigas. No te preocupes por eso.

Y entonces Alice nos contó su idea, la cual Rosalie apoyó sin pensarlo. Tenía que reconocerlo…el plan subía mis ánimos.

* * *

**Antes de que me mateís ( o deseeís hacerlo) por este minicapitulo, os diréque no es el capitulo completo. Sin embargo, me marchó un par de semanas de vacaciones ( las últimas ya antes del nuevo curso) y entre preparativos y todo no me ha dado tiempo de escribir casi nada. **

**Como no se si estando fuera podré actualizar, he decidido colgar lo poco que tenia, aunque sea a modo de avance o aperitivo.**

**Así que aquí os lo dejo, y pensad que en Septiembre todo vuelve a la normalidad y volveremos a la actualizacion semanal. las vacaciones me afectan demasaido XD**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia, vuestras reviews, y sobre todo, por seguir la historia. De verdad.**

**Besitos!!**


	22. Porque no escritodisculpas

Queridas amigas y amigos:

En primer lugar quiero pedirles disculpas por haber estado ausente tantísimo tiempo si tan siquiera una nota ni nada.

La razón de ello es que hace un mes alguien muy cercano a mí de pronto se encontró demasiado lejos de nosotros, casi casi, muerto. No se si se podrán imaginar lo que es vivir cada día con la incertidumbre de si esa persona logrará aguantar unas horas más, unos días más,…y cada día entrar y salir de esa habitación, pensando que tal vez sea la última vez.

Se que debería haberles escrito una nota o algo, pero sinceramente no he tenido fuerzas casi ni para pensar, más bien he sido un autómata vacio de todo durante las últimas semanas.

Por suerte, milagro, se puede llamar comose quiera, esa persona empieza a recuperarse. No puedo continuar la historia hoy porque no me veo capaz aún de concentrarme en nada, pero les prometo ( y aunque se que puede costar creerme, hacedlo por favor) que pronto continuaré con ella.

Infinitas gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia, a los que les gusto, a los que me pidieron que continuara. Ha sido genial abrir el mail y ver sus comentarios y mensajes. Gracias. Se que les he fallado pero espero que lo entiendan.

Pronto seguirécon la historia, y espero que aún quieran leerme. Gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto!


	23. Parentesis, y continuación

Hola a todos/as,

No saben lo difícil que resulta para mí escribir estas líneas, pero sin duda es necesario que lo haga. Si, parecía que se recuperaba…pero solo lo pareció. Y ahora ya hace más de un mes, le dijimos adiós.

No hay palabras para expresar el vacio, el dolor, el desamparo,…

Casi pierdo el curso, a pesar de que todos me han echado una mano, pero aquí estoy empezando a recuperar mi vida. Trocito a trocito. Despacio, levantándome cada día pensando en que de nada me sirve ya lamentarme, tan solo lo hace más díficil.

Y un día, recordé esta historia. Lo siento,no debi olvidarlo, pero he olvidado tantas cosas estos últimos meses…

Terminaré la historia, sobretodo porque necesito seguir adelante con todas las cosas que solía hacer, terminar todo lo que dejé a medias. El paréntesis se fue una pesadilla, fue real, y hay que aprender a seguir adelante.

Hoy mismo he empezado a escribir denuevo, y me he sentido bien, pero aún no tengo un capitulo entero así que no puedo colgarlo. Espero que en una semana pueda tenerlo.

Muchisimas gracias a los que me habeis animado a seguir escribiendo,siento haberos decepcionado.

De nuevo, siento haber dejado esto colgado…una de tantas cosas que ojala no hubieran ocurrido.


	24. Más díficil todavía completo

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Aquí tienen, por fin, el capítulo 20 completo. Siento la espera...de verdad

**Capitulo 20: Más difícil todavía**

El lunes me levanté feliz y animada, el fin de nuestra agonía estaba cerca. Tan solo unos días más, y todo habría terminado…y Edward y yo podríamos empezar de una vez por todas a ser felices sin restricciones ni remordimientos. Llegué a clase, y mientras me dirigía al edificio principal, mi pesadilla personal volvió a aparecerse ante mí.

-Bella Swan.- Dijo Lauren como si mi nombre le hiciera mucha gracia.

-Hola Lauren.- Saludé con indiferencia, intentando pasar de largo.- Te veo luego, tengo prisa.

-No tan rápido Bells.

-Solo mis amigos me llaman Bells.

-Pero ahora yo soy tu amiga, ¿recuerdas? Compartimos secretos.

-Es cierto- Dije con una sonrisa irónica- Lo había olvidado.

-Ya veo…espero que no sean demasiadas exigencias…porque tengo una más que tendrás que cumplir.

-Déjame en paz.- Dije dispuesta a marcharme.

-¿Quieres que Jacob se enteré por mí? Pobre Jake…- No podía ganarla en esto, era demasiado buena en su juego y yo me encontraba sin ánimos.

-Está bien. ¿Que quieres?-pregunté hastiada.

-Tan solo- hizo una pausa haciéndose la interesante. Que asco me daba.- hacer esa maravillosa fiesta más interesante.

Ya me lo veía venir. Así que ataqué yo primero, dejando algo clarísimo.

-Edward no fingirá ser tu pareja. Le conozco y no lo hará.

-Oh, ya sé que le _conoces._- Dijo, enfatizando el doble sentido de la palabra.- Pero al parecer no me conoces a mí…no soy tan simple.

-¿Entonces?- Estaba completamente desconcertada. Si no quería a Edward, un dios sobre la tierra, ¿Qué quería entonces?

-Bells…Bells

-Solo mis amigos me llaman Bells- Interrumpí tajante, harta de sus jueguecitos.

-Oh, pero ahora somos amigas. Así que, B-e-l-l-s, lo único que puede hacer más divertida esa fiesta es que TÚ no te diviertas en absoluto.

-Créeme, no me divertiré. Por eso no te "preocupes"- Ataqué con ironía.

-Espero que sí, porque quedaría muy feo que no te diviertas cuando tu novio esta a tu lado.

-Edward y yo no hablaremos a nadie de lo nuestro, tenlo por seguro. Quedamos en que dejarías que Jacob lo supiera por mí.- Me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. Me sentía atrapada.

-Perdón… ¿es que Edward es ahora tu novio? Yo que creía que tu novio era Jacob…

Me dejó helada. Era eso. Noté un sudor frio resbalando por mi sien. Edward y Jacob. Los dos, de nuevo en una misma habitación. Solo que esta vez yo ya no le negaba nada a Edward. Solo que esta vez yo era consciente de que no amaba a Jacob como amaba a Edward. No, otra vez no.

-Jacob no vendrá.-Dije con un hilo de voz, temiéndome lo inevitable.

-Oh, por supuesto que sí. Ahora mismo vas a llamarle y a invitarle.

-No.

-En ese caso…- se interrumpió para sacar su teléfono de su bolso- tendré que llamarle yo.

-No, por favor.- Las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. No podía dejar que esta zorra me viera llorar, así que acepté.- Invitaré a Jacob.

-Y os comportareis como la feliz pareja que sois.

-Si cumples tu parte, yo cumplo la mía.

-Entonces tenemos un trato…y recuerda, JACOB, y no Edward es tu novio. No lo olvides en la fiesta por favor, quedarías fatal.

Se marchó dejándome allí, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de hacer tan solo por guardar mis estúpidos errores. No sabía que era peor. Si tener que fingir ante Jacob…o ante Edward. Aun cuando Edward supiera que todo era una mentira, sabía que no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia verme jugando a las parejitas con Jacob. ¿Es que no habíamos tenido ya suficiente?

Y Jacob. Iba a tener que engañarlo, a la cara, sin teléfonos que ocultaran mi rostro por en medio. Iba a tener que mentirle a la cara, para después romperle el corazón. No era justo.

Y todo, porque Edward era demasiado perfecto para poder resistirse a él. Porque amaba tantísimo a ese chico que había dejado que mi vida se complicara sobremanera.

Al volver a casa estaba hecha polvo, y Alice y Rosalie se dieron cuenta de ello. Les conté lo sucedido, y ambas echaron chispas.

-Yo la mato…juró que la atropellaré con el coche.- Chilló Rosalie. Alice permanecía callada.

-A mi hermano no le va a hacer ninguna gracia.

-Lo sé Alice, pero no tengo alternativa.

-Claro que si, pasar de esa guarra. Que se lo cuente…

-Alice por favor- supliqué- Amo a tu hermano, pero ya me siento bastante mal por Jacob, al menos le debo que sea yo quien se lo cuente.

-¿Y se merece que finjas ante toda una sala llena de gente?- intervino Rosalie, dejándome fatal una vez más. No, no se lo merecía. Mi silencio y mi mirada triste le dieron la razón por mí.

-Esperad…-empezó Alice- Tengo una idea. Lauren no nos ha puesto exigencias a Rosalie ni a mí…así que en la fiesta tendremos vía libre ¿verdad?

-Bueno, tenéis que fingir ser amigas suyas.- le recordé. Las ocurrencias de Alice me asustaban.

-Si, seremos grandes amigas. No te preocupes por eso.

Y entonces Alice nos contó su idea, la cual Rosalie apoyó sin pensarlo. Tenía que reconocerlo…el plan subía mis ánimos. Aunque no demasiado. La sola idea de encontrarles a ambos en la misma habitación, me ponía los pelos de punta.

Pero aún tenía que hacer una última cosa, antes de la fiesta. Antes de que todo se me fuera aún más de las manos. Al menos Edward tenía que saber que no era mi intención pasearme junto a Jacob delante de sus narices, tenía que saber el porqué de todo esto. No esperaba que se lo cogiera bien, pero debía hacerlo.

Me armé de valor y me dirigí ante el edificio de la facultad de Edward. Impaciente, le esperé en la puerta mientras pensaba en cómo demonios me había metido yo en todo aquello. Minutos más tarde, tan perfecto como siempre, cruzó la puerta principal, totalmente distraído. Al reparar en mí una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Emi corazón dio un vuelco. Se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia mí. Al llegar, sus dedos acariciaron suavemente mi pelo, mientras daba un delicado beso a mi mejilla. Toda mi piel se erizó, y sentí una ferviente necesidad de olvidarme de todo, con él, allí mismo. Maldije la hora en que le pedí que nada de besos…

-Hola preciosa.- Saludó con su aterciopelada voz.

-Hola.- respondí tímidamente, asustada por su reacción. Él se percató.

- No me ha gustado nada ese hola…¿es por Lauren? Tranquila, todo pronto habrá pasado…- aseguró, quitándole importancia con un ademán de su mano.

-Si es por Lauren pero…me he encontrado con ella…y…bueno…Hay algo más que debemos hacer.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

-¿ Enviarla a la mierda?- Casi me hizo sonreír…casi.

-Ojala pero no.- Respiré hondo- Mira quiero que sepas que lo entiendo si esto te enfurece pero recuerda que ella está jugando con nosotros, me da la sensación de que quiere hacerme sufrir tanto como pueda con esto, y lo que más me jode es que tú te veas involucrado.

- Me estas asustando, ¿Qué pasa?

- Jacob viene a la fiesta.- Solté de sopetón, sin mirarle.

- Entonces yo no.- Aseguró con serenidad. Yo seguí sin mirarle.

-Tienes que ir…-se me encogió el corazón-…son sus términos.

-Me da igual…ya te vi jugar a las parejitas una vez con…él. No volveré a hacerlo.

- Edward por favor, por favor, te lo suplico –Alcé mis ojos hacia los suyos, suplicantes.- Esa misma noche se lo contaré, en la fiesta, lo prometo, y se habrá terminado.

- No puedo negarte nada si me lo pides así…-Dijo, y sus manos por fin volvieron a mis cabellos- Esta bien, iré a la fiesta…pero no esperes que me acerqué demasiado a vosotros dos.

- Esta bien…lo entiendo. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Sin duda, me había quitado un gran peso de encima. No importaba nada. Mi agonía iba por fin a terminar…o eso pensaba yo.

Fuera como fuera, esperar para la fiesta se había convertido en mi infierno personal, y mis amigas, obviamente se percataron de ello. Edward se había marchado porque tenía mucho trabajo para la universidad, pero yo no podía evitar pensar si tenía algo que ver con nuestra situación…Genial, encima ahora me estaba haciendo películas en mi cabeza.

Me tiré en el sofá de nuestro salón, abatida y triste. Deseé dormir hasta que pasara la fiesta, pero obviamente ellas no iban a permitírmelo.

-Bella levanta- impuso Alice, tirándome mí abrigo. Rosalie estaba a su lado con expresión compasiva.

- No estoy de humor para salir Alice.- contesté sin emoción alguna.

- No necesito que estés de humor. Necesito, necesitamos que estés perfecta en esa fiesta, tan perfecta, que cuando esa zorra te vea se muera de envidia.

-No, compras no.

-Oh si, compras sí. Ahora levántate, no te lo volveré a repetir.

Ni siquiera me esforcé por discutir, así que me levanté perezosamente mientras me ponía mi abrigo. Recorrimos decenas de tiendas, y finalmente Alice optó, sin que yo tuviera voz ni voto, por un vestido corto, negro y ceñido y unos zapatos con un tacón que pude oír gritar mis pies. Aún así, ni de cerca aquellos zapatos podían ser lo más doloroso de la fiesta.

* * *

**Mil gracias a todos por esperar tan pacientemente.**

**Mil gracias a todos por las reviews y mensajes de apoyo. Lo crean o no, ayudan muchisimo.**

**Poco a poco...recupero mi vida :)**

**Ya quedan muy pocos capitulos...puede que 4 o 5!  
**


End file.
